Karasu Ga Kill!
by Cetoelverse
Summary: La gente creía que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo se llevaba su alma a la tierra de los muertos, pero a veces, algo malo ocurre, y acarrea una gran tristeza, y el alma no puede descansar en paz. Y a veces, sólo a veces, el cuervo puede traer de vuelta el alma para enmendar el mal.
1. Renacimiento

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño Akame Ga Kiru! ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea manga o anime, todo eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores u autores**

 **Tampoco soy dueño de The Crow que pertenece a la franquicia del mismo nombre por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

 **El Multiverso de acuerdo con esta teoría no existe uno sino varios cada uno resultado de su propio camino y sus consecuencias en eso son todos iguales. Pero un acontecimiento puede causar diferencias entre uno y otro uno tan pequeño como el lanzamiento de una moneda otros tan grandes que cambian la realidad como la conocemos otros como el nacimiento de una Persona. Esta es una de esas posibilidades.**

La lluvia cae en la noche en un bosque nocturno rodeado de arboles no oigo nada nos siento nada mi pierna derecha está atravesada por fragmentos de hielo no podría caminar de no ser porque me estoy apoyando en alguien mi mejor amigo me está aguantando mi peso con su hombro derecho mientas carga conmigo no sé por qué yo he muerto hace unas horas la única persona que me importaba fue violada y asesinada delante de mi, mi expresión facial lo muestra vacía y sin vida conseguimos escapar o más concretamente nos dejaron con vida de acuerdo con ella "Los fuertes son los que deciden si me odias vuelve cuando creas que seres lo bastante fuerte y mátame." Eso fue lo que dijo Esdeath la más fuerte del Imperio, pero mi determinación está rota mi único motivo para vivir mi hermana ha muerto solo siento pesar y vació, oigo hablar a mi amigo.

"Asher no podemos rendirnos mientras sigamos vivos hay esperanza, se que como te sientes pero algún día nos vengaremos." Dice él con determinación mientras seguimos caminando yo lo envidio es mi mejor amigo Gared llevando un camisa color crema y un chaleco marrón junto con unos pantalones negro y una bostas marrones me sostiene su cabello corto marrón igual que sus ojos _"Su determinación y fuerza siempre fue mejor que yo no solo como luchador sino también como amigo. "_ Claro que primero vamos a curarte esa pierna nos costara un poco llegar al pueblo pero una vez allí buscaremos un medico y cuando te cures iremos al sur a unirnos al Ejercito Revolucionario pagaran lo que nos hicieron, claro que el ejército Revolucionario funciona por meritos no por linaje así que yo seré tu superior." Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras seguimos nuestro camino, una parte de mi se pregunta cómo puede sonreír una parte de mi está de acuerdo con él en la venganza pero ni yo mismo creo en poder hacerlo una figura surge de entre los arboles portando una chaqueta blanca es todo lo que alcanzo a ver cuando un destello corre hacia nosotros Gared me aparta y al pisar con pierna derecha mi pierna se desploma yo me caigo con ella siento la húmeda tierra en el suelo de alguna manera consigo ponerme de rodillas para ver el pecho de amigo ensartado por una katana finalmente veo a su asesina portando una chaqueta blanca y una larga melena negra aunque lo que más destaca de ella son sus ojos rojos la luz de la luna la muestra su rostro Gared muere mientras cae de espaldas ella se vira hacia a mi irónico la poca humanidad que me queda dentro la encuentra hermosa pero enseguida siento tristeza al ver el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo sin vida ella se acerca a mi ahora veo un uniforme negro acompañado de una falda a juego con una especia de protector en la zona derecha alza su espada y siento su frió acero rajar mi cuello también noto algo extraño en mi probablemente veneno para asegurarse de acabar con su víctima.

"Eliminado." Dice ella sin emociones yo caigo hacia adelante y mi cuerpo queda de lado mientras la veo marcharse se acabo voy a morir aquí mi mejor amigo, mi hermana, mi padre, mi maestro, incluso mi madrastra creo que de todos la que me duele es la de mi hermana es increíble lo lento que se te pase el tiempo mientras mueres intento consolarme pensando en el rostro de mi hermana pero solo recuerdo su rostro golpeado y su cuerpo amoratado y violado antes de ser asesina por Esdeath ni siquiera la muerte me alivia de ese dolor finalmente mi corazón se para y muero lleno de tristeza.

La chica de ojos rojos es sorprendida por el graznido de un cuervo ella se vira para mirarlo "Extraño siempre he sido capaz de sentir la presencia de animales pero ese cuervo no emana nada." el cuervo se marcha volando la chica siente algo en su estomago una sensación similar al hambre invade su cuerpo decide macharse del lugar en su cabeza solo hay un pensamiento "Misión cumplida."

 **Un año después**

En un bosque un cuervo aterriza y se posa en un árbol mientras mira lo que hay delante de él el cuerpo de dos jóvenes descomponiéndose o más concretamente lo que las bestias peligrosas dejaron de ellos cuando sus restos fueron devorados había pasado un año de sus muertes e incluso como hace un año empezó a llover los relámpagos caen y unos de los cuerpo empieza a moverse mientras se convulsionan sus resto su carne podrida y rasgadas por las bestias poco a poco comienza regenerarse finalmente se pone de rodillas para caer al suelo mientras se revuelve, sus respiración es acelerada mientras termina de regenerarse cuando finalmente se regenera se puede apreciar su cuerpo sin camisa mientras al ver un cadáver al lado suyo cae se aleja rápidamente comienza mirar a su alrededor sin entender lo que ha pasado. Sintiendo algo familiar el joven se acerca y se arrodilla tras mirarlo durante un rato le pone su mano derecha sobre el cadáver entonces como si sufriera una descarga algo pasa en su cabeza. Por su mente pasan los últimos momentos de Gared.

 **Mente de Asher**

"Asher….Lo siento….no….pude…" Es lo que dice Gared mientras siente la espada de la chica atravesar su corazón cuando finalmente algo en su interior detiene su corazón y muere. Sintiendo el no poder salvar a su mejor amigo pero gracias a él había podido saber su nombre algo que desconocía.

 **Vuelta a la Realidad**

Asher sentía todo el dolor que sintió su amigo en ese momento mientras se alejaba de él "No,no,no." Dijo una y otra vez en negación mientras es cuervo se lanzo a por él, él se cubrió su rostro asustado pero pasó de largo. Asher entonces deposito sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a excavar en la húmeda tierra mientras la suciedad se acumulaba en él y el barro empañaban su ropa finalmente consiguió que fuera lo bastante profunda para dar a lo poco que quedaba de su amigo una tumba, una tumba que ni siquiera poseía nombre Asher entristecido se marcho _"Te merecías algo mejor."_ pensó.

" **Ya no puedes hacer nada por él, pobre idiota."** Asher busco la procedencia de la voz solo para ver al cuervo con él. **"Ven."** Asher siguió al cuervo pese a la lluvia y estar empapado no sentía nada ni frió, ni necesidad de buscar calor caminaron un buen trecho hasta que llego a las ruinas de una ciudad la aldea estaba prácticamente arrasado y al norte los restos de una fortaleza. Mientras caminaba admiro la obra macabra delante de él los restos de los que fueron sus habitantes estaban en cruces con miembros de sus cuerpos amputados algunos incluso tenían cosidos los ojos o les habían cortado los parpados su carne después de un año estaba podrida. El chico camino aterrorizado por la visión hasta que finalmente llego a la fortaleza entrar fue fácil la puerta estaba destruida él siguió avanzando hasta el interior allí había un gran salón también estaba devastado en el centro un colgante estaba en el suelo Asher lo recogió.

 **Flashback**

"No no Soltadla, soltadla." Dijo Asher mientras atravesaba la puerta y veía como la señora de la casa que llevaba un vestido azul celeste y ojos verdes con cabello rubio largo estaba retenida por soldados del imperio y su hermana una chica de quien estaba a merced de sus captores. Tenía ojos marrones y pelo rubio suelto llevando un vestido color rojo con cintas también se encontraba allí.

"Hermano." Dijo la chica de 15 años.

"Soltadlas."

"Vaya vaya que valiente." Un hombre alto y robusto con una melena rubia con ojos blancos y una barba corta rubia se pudo delante de él. "Matarte me dará una experiencia valiosa." Dijo mientras desenfundaba una gigantesca hacha.

"Espera Daidara." Dijo una mujer de cabello azul. "Yo me ocupare de él." Dijo la mujer alta y esbelta utilizaba el uniforme de un general con bostas de tacón pese a tener un estoque ni siquiera se molesto en desenfundarlo. Se acerco a una distancia de manera que pudiera ver su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

"He oído hablar de ti el infame hijo bastardo del General Draven dicen que tienes talento vamos a comprobarlo." Ella noto que no la estaba mirando a ella. "Veo que te preocupan tu media hermana y la mujer." Ella mostró una sonrisa "Escuchad." Dijo a sus hombres "Si consigue vencerme os ordeno retíralos de aquí sin matar ni herir a nadie más." Sus hombres lejos de mostrar preocupación se rieron casi anticipando el resultado.

"Te burlas de mi." Dijo Asher enfadado mientras su mano se acercaba a su katana.

"Que pasa en un buen trato. Lo único que tienes que hacer es matar a una persona, una por la vida de tu hermana y a tu madrastra." Dijo ella con una sonrisa y abriendo los brazos.

 _"Joder es la más fuerte del Imperio pero si lo consigo podre salvar al pueblo y a Mira no debo dudar si quiero hacer esto no debo tener dudas tengo que darlo todo ahora."_ El gruño mientras cogía su katana en un estilo iaidō con el dedo pulgar sacando una fracción de la espada de la vaina.

Esdeath ataco primero Asher bloqueo el ataque sacando rápidamente la espada con la mano derecha mientras sujetaba la vaina con la izquierda pero retrocedió una distancia el miro concentrado a Esdeath que simplemente enfundo su Estoque y negó con la cabeza "Lastima tienes potencial incluso más del que tenia tu padre pero." negó con la cabeza "Ni entrenando diez años serias capaz de vencerme. Matad a la mujer."

Un soldado con un pelo recogido con una chaqueta negra y un bigote blanco como su pelo y ojos azules llevando el uniforme de la tres bestias obedeció y con un movimiento rápido de mano decapito a la mujer delante de su hija que no reacción hasta que vio la cabeza de s madre rodando por la sala sus ojos se llenaron de terror y comenzó a llorar mientras miraba la cabeza de su madre recuerdo que le quedaría de por vida.

"¡Dijiste que no les harías daño si te vencía!" Le chillo furioso.

"No me has oído no puedes vencerme." Entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Aunque con la motivación adecuada." Una idea horrible cruzo su mente.

"Déjate de jugar conmigo el avanzo rápidamente y con un desenvainado rápido intento un corte horizontal con el objetivo del torso de Esdeath ella detuvo el golpe con facilidad simplemente agarrando su mano derecha. Entonces convoco fragmentos de hielo afilados que volaron clavándose el Asher que cayó al suelo mientras sentía las punzadas de dolo mientras su torso, muslo izquierdo, y hombros tenían incrustados eso fragmentos perforando su carne. Su suerte fue que Esdeath apropósito no apunto a los puntos vitales sin darle tiempo a levantar lo agarro por el pelo y lo arrastro delante, intento liberarse pero ella le pego una pata lo bastante dura para dejarlo semiinconsciente entonces Esdeath lo soltó y con sus tacones pisoteo su columna vertebral. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a sus hombre. "Os he privado de la diversión es justo que tengáis un poco."

"No te atrevas." Asher entendía a lo que se refería.

Esdeath se deleitaba viendo su desesperación "Divertíos con la chica." Ella ordeno.

"¡NO NO!" Asher chillaba Mira se resistió en un principio pero un soldado la golpeo y tiro al suelo y se puso arriba de ella. "No déjame ir." Ignorando los chillidos "El hombre le tiro su aliento encima mientras empezaba a manosear su pecho "Sabes muchacha la mejor fruta es la que está por madurar." Entonces le arrancaron la parte superior de sus vestido exponiendo su pecho mientras repitió lo mismo con si falda y arranco la ropa interior antes de penetrar su útero mientras la chica lloraba y le pedía que parara todo esto ante la visión de su hermano que cada vez que intentaba levantarse era pisoteado por Esdeath y devuelto al suelo. "Mira bien ese es el destino de los débiles como vosotros." Le dijo.

"¡Tu puta de mierda no eres humana!" Le chillo enfurecido pero ella ni se inmuto solo siguió viendo el espectáculo.

"Oh si no está nada mal. Puede que después repita." Dijo el Soldado cuando finalmente termino de Eyacular algo se apodero de Asher en ese momento con una fuerza víctima del momento se quito de encima a Esdeath pero no avanzo unos centímetro ya que Esdeath agarro su pie e hizo brotar hielo que se clavo en su pierna derecha el cayo viéndose obligado a apoyarse en su pierna izquierda cuando ella una vez más los pisoteo como si no fuera nada aunque esta vez esta pisoteando su pierna derecha con hielo incrustado en en ella mientras veía como su hermana era violada y golpeada por otro soldado de Esdeath mientras desesperada llorando extendió su mano "¡Hermano ayúdame por favor!" Dijo llorando. Asher estiro su mano pero era imposible fue la misma escena 15 veces mientras ya cuando era colocada en el suelo y otro soldado agarro sus piernas y la abrió con sus manos la penetro pero era distinto "Ya no luchaba se había dando por vencida y sin fuerza se dejo violar sin resistencia mientras era acometida por el soldado.

Asher por su parte tenía su labio ensangrentados mordiéndose con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a arrancárselo en cualquier momento intentando liberarse por todas sus fuerza. "Esto ya me aburre." Dijo Esdeath que bostezaba.

"Capitana puedo añadir a mi colección." Dijo un niño que utilizaba el mismo uniforme que el grandullón llevaba una chaqueta negra y pantalones cortos de color blanco era rubio con el pelo corto como el color de sus ojos y un colmillo que le sobresalía por el lado izquierdo.

"Como quieras." Dijo Esdeath sin apenas emoción y completamente aburrida.

"Oh que lastima pero incluso apaleada eres bonita mereces formar parte de mi colección." A continuación saco un cuchillo y poco a poco le fue despellejando la cara para horror de Asher.

"Mátame" Le dijo a Esdeath desesperado por no seguir viendo el grotesco espectáculo.

"¡MATAME Y ACABA DE UNA VEZ!" Le chillo para terminar todo de una vez.

"No entonces agarro por el cabello y tiro de ella para que hacer la viera bien a continuación usando su mano acaricio su rostro mientras comenzó a congelara cuando todo su cuerpo fue congelado su mirada era horrible después de que le arrancaran la piel de la cara y espeluznante pero todavía miraban a su hermano pidiendo ayuda Esdeath lo destrozo de una patada.

Asher no podía hacer otra cosa sino llorar de tristeza ya no tenía fuerza estaba destrozado Esdeath se acerco a él.

"Deberías darme las gracias ahora coge ese odio y esa rabia y conviértela en fuerza y cuando creas tengas el nivel ven a matarme." Diciendo eso rompió el hilo que aprisionaba a Asher que nada más liberado corrió a golpearla incluso ignorando su pierna herida ella lo agarro por la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo. "No tiente a tu suerte." El entonces se arrastro como pudo entre los soldados que lo miraban con burla mientras se arrastraba a los pedazos de hielo que una vez llamo hermana. Se marcho mientras con sus subordinados y dejaron a Asher allí.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"¡No! ¡no! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!." El chillo de rabia y desesperación mientras tocaba ese colgante el no solo había recordado esas escena prácticamente la había sentido todo el dolor de su hermana en su carne. Entonces finamente se levanto y fue a la habitación de su hermana. Allí vio los restos de un espejo que tenía una máscara blanca con líneas negras en los ojos él la toco y le vino otro flashback a la mente

 **Flashback**

"Mira Hermano." Dijo ella alegremente mientras llevaba puesta una máscara blanca con unas líneas que pasan atraves de los ojos y una sonrisa triste.

"Por que llevas una máscara tan fea." Le pregunto Asher que llevaba una camisa blanca de botones y pantalones negros con unos zapatos marrones.

"No es fea es bonita." Le dijo ella haciendo pucheros enfadada por que había insultado algo que era muy preciado para ella.

"Que gusto más raros tienes." Le dijo mientras el agarro y se la puso.

"No te acuerdas. Tú me la regalaste cuando aquella feria vino a la aldea me la ganaste en ese concurso de tumbar botellas." Su hermana le recordaba.

"Me hubiera gustado darte algo más bonito." Dijo cuando se la devolvía.

"No es perfecta porque es un regalo tuyo." Dijo ella.

"Pero mirarla ni siquiera sonríe." Le dije señalando la sonrisa triste que poseía la máscara.

"¡Tonto!" Me chillo de repente sobresaltándome.

"¿Qué?" No entendía como le podía gustar algo tan tétrico.

"No importa que no sonría si yo la llevo puesta sonreiré debajo de ella." Le dijo mientras se la ponía por sus palabras Asher dedujo que sonreía

"Porque mientras uno de los dos sonría el otro estará feliz." Dijo ella cuando se la quito revelando una sonrisa de felicidad por estar con su hermano. Asher fue contagiado por esas sonrisas mientras también reía.

 **Fin de Flashback**

El se acerco a la pared donde había un cuadro descolgado lo tiro revelando una caja fuerte Asher puso su mano en la caja fuerte y utilizando esa misteriosa habilidad de recordar cosas solo con tocar objetos la abrió ahí había un juego de coser y pintura regalos que le había hecho lo de coser fue porque dijo que quería aprender para hacerle un regalo único a él y lo de las pinturas y maquillaje fue la fase donde su hermana quería ser artista.

Cogiendo el juego de maquillaje se pinto por completo la cara de blanco seguido de pintura negras se pinto los ojos y líneas por encima y debajo y se pinto los labios de negro el siguiente paso era dibujarse una sonrisa cosa que hizo cogió el hilo y la aguja y se cosió una sonrisa de Glasgow obligada ya que después de todo lo que vivió y sintió le era imposible sonreír. El espejo muestra su apariencia la pintura (Como la de Eric Draven pero con sonrisa cocida con hilo y aguja.) blanca adornada con lineas negras y sobra alrededor de los ojos su cabello largo negro hasta la nuca y sus ojos marrones. Finalmente el curvo voló y poso en su hombro mientras un rayo caía enfrente iluminándolo.

Su mirada determinada en su mente solo pasaba la venganza.

 **Un día después**

El virrey de la zona se movía nervioso era de noche la luna estaba completamente llena cosa que veía a través de la ventana de su mansión mientras se servía una copa de whisky había pasado un año desde que fue nombrado nuevo virrey por el emperador Makoto tendría que estar satisfecho gozaba de una posición privilegiada y era virrey de una de las zonas más ricas del imperio sin embargo la única sensación encontrada era vació no sentía nada ni importaba cuanto alcohol bebiera, ni con cuantas mujeres se acostase, ni el dinero que gastara solo sentía vació en el pero en el aniversario de esa noche extraña algo le impedía estar tranquilo la brisa fría de la noche soplaba mientras en su habitación el estaba llevando una bata marrón abierta que hacía que se le viera su torso definido con varias cicatrices su rostro robusto de guerrero tenía un cicatriz en su ojo derecho una particularidad es que era calvo con ojos marrones y barba de perilla y en su cuello colgaba su símbolo real de virrey de esa zona el gran balcón atreves de la puerta de cristal abierta miraba las noche estrellada y la inmensa luna cuando finalmente el graznido de un cuervo que estaba enfrente de él le saco de sus pensamientos.

"Tío." Oyó a la figura hablar mientras salía iluminada por la luz de vela un chico de 17 años llevaba un abrigo de soldado del imperio y unos pantalones negros no utilizaba zapatos con media melena negra su rostro está completamente pintado con maquillaje blanco marcado por una sonrisa hecha con hilos de aguja.

El virrey se asusta y casi se deja caer mientras mira al muchacho vestido de negro nota un cuchillo lleno de sangre en su mano derecha. Cuando sale de su shock y lo mira lo reconoce "¿Asher? Estas vivo." Dijo sorprendido por ver a su sobrino.

"Te he estado buscando tu recaudador de impuesto no me quiso decir donde estaba tuve que cortar sus dedos y hacérselos tragar para que hablara." el virrey retrocede brevemente ante su declaración casi vacila y una gota de sudor recorre su frente mientras vacila y se pregunta si chillara a sus guardias estos llegarían a tiempo en lugar de eso decide hablar con su sobrino.

"Creí que estabas muerto." Le dice a su sobrino antes de echar otro trago.

"Y lo estoy." Dijo el sin emoción mientras permanecía inmóvil.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto incrédulo a no creerlo al verlo delante del tétrico y oscuro era la definición perfecta de su nueva apariencia.

"La familia siempre es lo primero eso decía padre." Le dijo mientras el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha se deslizaba por un cuchillo que sostenía con su mano derecha.

"Si…siempre lo antepuso a todo." Dijo mientras sonreía cansado se sentó en la cama mientras una mirada nostálgica le venía a la mente.

"Luche junto a los hombres de padre abandone la lucha para poner a salvo a Mira pero mientras me abría camino Esdeath llego antes las mato y entonces yo y Gared conseguimos escapar pero una asesina se interpuso. Asher le resumió la historia que había vivido se debatía si dar a su tío la oportunidad de excusarse antes de morir pero de una forma u otra moriría.

"Ya veo así que esa historia que os contaba la nana a ti y Mira eran ciertas." Dijo refiriéndose a la historia que les contaba la cuidadora de Asher y Mira cuando eran niños de un espíritu de venganza que ayudaba a quienes no podían hallar la paz.

"¿Entonces sabes porque estoy aquí?" Dijo aunque se sentía estúpido y mas que una pregunta era una afirmación. Mientras miraba a su tío.

"Para que negar lo que seguramente ya sabes." Dijo su tío antes de finalmente terminarse el vaso de whisky.

"¿No vas a poner un excusa?" Dijo Asher dando una oportunidad a su ultimo familiar vivo antes de matarlo al menos quería un por qué.

"Que que quieres que te diga siempre envidie a tu padre era todo lo que yo no era siempre viviendo a su sombra quedando relegado a segundo puesto viendo como impotente como él lo conseguía todo y yo siempre me quedaba detrás." Dijo el mientras miraba triste su vaso vació.

"Pensaba que valía la pena, riqueza, poder, lo conseguí todo a cambio de traicionar a mi hermano pensé que eso me consolaría pensaba que demonios me lo he ganado pero pero no importaba lo que comiera lo que gastara las mujeres que me acostara a final nada de eso me consoló. Solo me quedaba esperar a que alguien me lo hiciera pagar. Pero nunca imagine que serias tú el que me lo hiciera pagar. Dime ¿qué piensas hacer después de matarme?" Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su sobrino pero no lo bastante cerca para que lo rajara con su cuchillo.

"Tengo mucha gente a la que visitar." Dijo el su tío noto que ahora tenía un tono melancólico en cada palabra.

"¿Venganza eh? Ven conmigo" Se movieron por la mansión hasta que llegaron a una sala que disponía de un altar allí había una cruz de combate clavada en el centro de el altar.

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunto Asher mientras la miraba asombrado

"El secreto de nuestra familia nuestro primer descendiente recibió un obsequio del líder de nuestra religión un latigo con una cadena de púas y una estaca en la parte inferior se dice que su creador fue Rinaldo Gandolfi la creo para matar cualquier cosa. Tócala."

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto mientras la admiraba preguntándose por que su tío le daba algo tan valioso.

"Esta es mi manera de pedirte disculpas a la familia a ti, a Mira a mi hermano. La gente dice que la venganza es como un bosque y que es fácil perderse yo digo que no lo es. La venganza es un camino recto hacia el final. Sigue tu camino y mata a todo el que se interponga. Úsala para tu venganza." Dijo el ante de sonreír sabiendo que el fin estaba próximo.

"Y ahora terminemos." Dijo mientras se ponía de rodilla e inclinaba la cabeza.

"No pienso perdonarte." Dijo Asher que se puso detrás de él y desenfundaba su cuchillo y lo ponia en la garganta de su tío y lo ajustaba para que pudiera hacer un corte rápido y limpio por mucho que odiara a su tío en ese momento lo cierto es que parecía arrepentido pero eso no basto para cambiar su determinación.

"Después de lo que hice me merezco eso y mas." Dijo el preparándose. Asher se preparo para pasarlo a cuchillo.

"Antes debes saber una cosa Esdeath no es más que una extremidad tu objetivo primario debe ser la cabeza destruye el cuerpo entero no dejes nada." Asher entendió que su tío se refería a que no solo debía acabar con Esdeath sino con el primer ministro y el propio emperador los que dieron la orden y planificaron la destrucción de su familia.

"¿Has terminado?" Le pregunto.

"Si." Fueron sus últimas cuando fue degollado por Asher la sangre broto de su cuello mientras caia al suelo su cuerpo inerte. Asher se marcho sin mediar palabra y si mirar atrás.

 **Algún tiempo después**

Le llevo días y noches no paro a comer ni a dormir ni beber no lo necesitaba no se cansaba, en su viaje se preparo bien sus objetivos eran la más fuerte del imperio sus subordinados y eventualmente el primer ministro y el emperador pero estaba decidió nadie se interpondría en su camino pero lo lamentaba por Gared su venganza seria la ultima dado que siempre antepuso a su hermana al resto y finalmente llego a la capital.

 **Puerto**

La multitud se congregaba para ver partir al inmenso buque conocido como el Ryuusen un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo medio cabello corto y rubio de ojos verdes llevando un chaqueta blanca por encima de un chaleco marrón con uno pantalones negros y unas botas marrones admirando el impresionante barco mientras a su lado sin que nadie lo notara estaba Blad _el asesino de los cien hombres_ y portador de Incursio nadie se percato de su presencia ya que estaba usando la invisibilidad de su Teigu para camuflarse mientras se preparaban para embarcar tres figuras encapuchadas pasaban por detrás de ellos la de la izquierda era la más baja en el centro otra y el ultimo a la derecha era la más alta.

"Embarquemos rápidamente." Dijo la del centro.

Mientras se movían un curvo le seguía con la mirada antes de salir volando al barco. Tras sobrevolar el inmenso buque se poso en el hombro de Asher que estaba ya en el barco sentado durante su viaje su indumentaria había cambiado tenía un abrigo negro abierto que mostraba una camisa negra con pantalones y bostas a juego en el lado izquierdo del barco de manera que resultara invisible desde el puerto apoyando su espalda contra la pared y sus piernas estiradas y su brazos izquierdo sostenía su Cruz mientras con la derecha jugaba con su hoja oculta esperando impacientemente mientras había visto los rostros de la figuras encapuchadas mediante los ojos del curvo.

 **"Sus garras están afiladas comienza la caza"**

 **Victimas:1 quedan:21**


	2. Caronte

**Aviso: He cambiado ciertas partes del capitulo 1 no es gran cosa simplemente he cambiado Yamato que era una especie de guiño a Devil May Cry después de que perdiera mi PS3 y en su lugar he cambiado el arma por la Cruz de Combate Vampire Killer por otra Saga la ultima que jugué Castlevania: Lord Of Shadows y la muerte de su tío ha sido distinta pero nada mas y gracias por leer y en especial a los que comentan y agregan a favoritos.**

* * *

Asher cerro lo ojos mientras oía la melodía de una flauta. Mientras el cuervo sobrevoló la ventana mirando a dos personas. Una era une persona mayor el mismo que tomo la cabeza de su madrastra y el otro era el que le privo del hermoso rostro de su hermana y se lo había remplazado por una grotesca cara roja sin piel.

 **Flashback**

Era el cumpleaños de Mira ella estaba en su habitación preguntándose qué vestido ponerse mientras Asher esperaba en la puerta para acompañarla a la cena.

"¿Asher ven conmigo?" Le dijo su madrastra Asher asintió lo cierto es que pese a ser hijo de una prostituta su madrastra no le trataba mal pero tampoco es que interactuaran demasiado.

La llevo a su habitación donde le esperaba un hombre vestido con una camisa manga larga blanca un chaleco negro y un pantalón negro así como zapatos el hombre comenzó a tomar medidas. Mientras asentía de un baúl que había ahí saco un abrigo negro elegante así como una camisa negra con un chaleco del mismo color con pantalones a jugo así como zapatos.

Cuando Asher se miro en el espejo tenía la apariencia de todo un noble. Algo que para un bastardo como él no era la apropiada.

"Te queda muy bien." dijo su madrastra.

"Pero no tengo dinero para pagarlo." Dijo él, ni siquiera tenía una habitación en la casa, dormía en la casa de Gared su padre no aprobaba que un bastardo viviera en su casa ya que lo consideraba un insulto a su mujer y familia.

"Es un regalo." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Un regalo?" Asher no entendía nada o por que la mujer de su marido le daría algo como eso al alguien como él.

"Ven" Dijo ella cuando fue volvieron a la habitación de su hermana cuando abrió la puerta Asher no creía lo que vio.

"¿Qué es esto?" Lo que vio fue una mesa con un pastel y velas de cumpleaños así como Gared sentado en la mesa junto con Mira llevando un vestido azul celeste de falda larga casi semejante a una princesa también llevaba una rosa tintada de azul en su pelo.

"Tú no tienes cumpleaños a sí que por eso hermanito este es el tuyo." Dijo su hermana con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba la pequeña fiesta sorpresa para él. Y abría un bandeja en el centro de la mesa donde había una tarta.

"Le pide a la cocinera que me enseñara hacerla y esta cena mía y de mama es mi regalo." Dijo ella Asher casi iba a llorar pero se dio cuenta de algo en esa frase mío y de mama.

Asher se viro a su madrastra "¿Por qué?...ni siquiera soy tu hijo porque me trata así." "Yo soy un insulto para usted para su casa." Dijo él con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Su madrastra le abrazo dejando a Asher frió pero al mismo tiempo en su interior tenía un sentimiento cálido.

"Tu simplemente eres resultado de un hombre sediento de victoria en el campo de batalla no tienes la culpa de nacer, y además el amor que siente mi hija por ti es más fuerte que cualquier lazo de sangre tu para ella eres importante la hace reír la consuleas cuando llora la proteges por eso tu en mi corazón tienes un lugar junto a ella. Asher finalmente abrazo a su madrastra y comenzó a llora su hermana decidió compartir su día con él y por primera vez en su vida tuvo un poco de lo que la gente llama amor maternal algo que nunca había tenido. Todo eso con su mejor amigo sonriendo en la mesa.

 **Fin de Flashback**

La música ceso.

Asher se levanta y salta a la cubierta del el barco.

Tatsumi ahora llevaba un traje blanco con camisa negra y corbata roja llevaba una corbata había salido tambaleándose entumecido por la música y vio a Asher descender que comenzó a avanzar hacia a él. "¿Quién eres tú." Le pregunto mientras se acercaba más y más a él su sonrisa forzada con hilo y aguja le ponía en guardia.

"Apártate o muere." Dijo Asher fríamente mientras se acercaba a Tatsumi y pasaba de largo de él.

"Vaya parece que tenemos a dos que resisten." Ambos captaron a un hombre alto con melena rubia y sin pupilas. Avanzar con las manos en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta Asher lo recordaba de ese día lo recordaba todo hasta el último detalle de ese día incluyendo la cara de los que atormentaron a su hermana. "De haberos dormido habríais salido ilesos."

"¡Eso quieres decir que tú eres…." Asher le golpeo un codazo en seco a Tatsumi interrumpiéndole que cayo inconsciente al suelo.

"Vaya esperaba tener el doble de experiencia bueno me ocupare de él después." Dijo él mientras salía a la luz de la sombra del techo del barco que cubría su rostro. "¿Por No serás del Night Raid?"

"No yo soy el balsero y he venido a por tres almas que llevan mucho tiempo esperando para cruzar." Dijo él mientras avanzaba se ponía a centímetros de él dejando al inconsciente Tatsumi detrás de él.

"Parece que el matarte me va dar mucha experiencia." Dijo mientras analizaba a su oponente y sonreía.

"Aprovecha bien porque esta experiencia sera unica." Le replico Asher. Mientras cogía su cruz de combate.

Asher se lanzo la punta de su cruz se extendió emulando un látigo pero lleno de púas intento golpear a Deidara que bloqueo con su gigantesca hacha Deidara la agarro para intentar un corte hacia arriba diagonal pero Asher lo bloque con su cruz ambas arma chocaron y Deadiara hundió su hacha en el suelo obligando a Asher a retroceder que clavo su cruz en el suelo para frenar sin perder el tiempo del interior de su chaqueta lanzo varios cuchillos hacia Daidara este sonrió y dividió su hache en dos y tiro la parte derecha para bloquear y desviar los cuchillos.

"¡Impresionante luchas bastante bien para estar bajo los efectos de la hipnosis incluso me has obligado a demostrar la habilidad de mi Teigu Belvaac no puede empuñarla cualquiera. " El lanzo su hacha hacia Asher paso a su lado a una velocidad sorprendente esta como un boomerang dio la vuelta Asher la agarro por el mango si mirar y como si no fuera nada.

"Y se la devolvió." Pero la lanzo de manera que pudiera atraparla fácilmente. Daidara no salía del asombro de cómo fue capaz de pararla como si nada.

"Si esa es la única habilidad de tu teigu entonces esto va acabar muy rápido, pero afortunadamente para ti de las personas que voy a matar tu no hiciste nada que me hiriera. Sin embargo eso no quita tú culpa de ese día." Dijo Asher mientras miraba a su oponente totalmente calmado.

"¡No me subestimes soy una de la Tres Bestias de Esdeath-sama!" Dijo él mientras adoptaba una pose se combate.

"Y por eso vas a morir." Dijo Asher que corrió hacia él. Daidara lanzo sus hacha derecha Ashr la esquivo el hacha volvía desde su espalda y dos sombras surgieron arriba de Asher cortando sus dos salidas eran las dos bestias restantes pero algo las golpeo en el aire y los derribo era un hombre cubierto por una armadura blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo un casco sus ojos eran amarillos y llevaba una máscara que cubría su cara así como un abrigo blanco así con guantes hombrera la armadura también le cubría el pectoral y también poseía rodilleras y un traje expande blanco bajo la armadura.

Asher ya estaba a la altura de Daidara Asher desplego su cadena hacia atrás agarrando en hacha voladora de Daidara este ataco con su otra hacha Asher desvió con utilizando su cruz que tenía el hacha atada de Daidara la elevo hacia arriba para rebanar a Daidara que iba a cubrirse pero Asher de su manga saco su hoja oculta y la clavo y movió por el brazo de Daidara dejándolo inutilizado quedando sin protección Asher descendió la cadena de su cruz que tenía una de las mitades de Belvaac partiendo por la mita a Daidara.

Asher miraba el cadáver de su oponente y luego a si mismo mientras quitaba a Belvaac de su cruz de combate y miraba su mano recordando cómo fue capaz de parar a esa hacha con su mano desnuda. _"Soy más fuerte y rápido de lo que fui en vida."_

" **Pero no olvides que la naturaleza esos poderes es el egoísmo son para ti y solo para tu venganza si lo usas para algo que no sea eso los perderás."** Dijo El Cuervo conectado telepáticamente con Asher. Mientras en el charco de sangre de los restos de Daidara adquiría la forma de un cuervo.

"Jefe." Dijo Tatsumi que había recuperado el conocimiento después de ser noqueado por Asher, Bulat estaba detrás de Asher que se había virado sabiendo que esto solo era e principio.

"Tatsumi presta atención a esta pelea y procura aprender de ella." Dijo mientras se preparaba para el enfrentamiento que iba a tener lugar.

"Soy Bulat del Night Raid puedes llamarme apuesto." El no recibió respuesta de Asher."Sabes que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo." Le dijo a Asher dado que ambos tenían un objetivo común lo más lógico era unirse para acabar con ambos enemigos juntos.

"Entonces tu y yo no los somos." Dijo Asher si eran del Night Raid sabían dónde estaba la asesina de ojos rojos que había visto en los carteles y posteriormente se meterían en su camino cuando fuera a devolverle el favor.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por el veterano miembro de La Tres Bestias que se había recuperado del golpe recibido por Bulat y avanzaba hacia ellos. "Esa fuerza..Esa armadura…Debes de ser tú. Bulat."

"Tú eres General Liver." Dijo Bulat sorprendido por ver a su antiguo superior después de tanto tiempo. Ambos conversaron de cómo en otras circunstancia habrían bebido para celebrar su rencuentro pero ahora debían cumplir su misión Liver retiro su guante y de los barriles de agua se elevaron surgiendo geiseres de agua que se mantenían elevados "Teigu Black Marlin Está hecha del órgano de una bestia peligrosa que controla el agua. Su portador puede controlar cualquier liquido." Dijo él para mermar la confianza de su oponente a fin de cuantas estaban en medio del mar así que tenía toda la ventaja.

"Felicidades." Dijo Asher mientras preparaba su cruz para atacar.

"Muchacho me da que no eres consciente estamos en medio del agua." Dijo River haciendo hincapié que estaba en medio del rio.

"El agua eh, muy apropiado para el siervo de la ama del hielo." Dijo Bulat a su antiguo superior al notar la compatibilidad de sus Teigus.

"Mi señora Esdeath puede crear hielo de la nada. Se encuentra a un nivel completamente distinto." Dijo Liver orgulloso de servir a una persona con semejante poder.

"Que manía tiene la gente con explicar sus habilidades es como si se estuvieran poniendo un cartel diciendo tengo esta habilidad y no me importa si te doy una pista de cómo vencerme." Dijo Asher ignorando ese hecho y en su lugar fue a por otra presa que se estaba levantando.

"Suikai Dan." River dispara el agua a presión contra Asher que le había dado la espalda Bulat se pudo delante mientras hacía girar su alabarda entre sus manos desviando el agua, Asher sin mediar palabra fue a por el más pequeño de Las Tres Bestias.

"Así que no vas a ayudar al tipo de Incursio contra Liver, bueno es igual mientras estemos en el agua Liver no perderá. Dijo Nyau que cogía su flauta.

"Siendo sincero espero que gane así cuando haya acabado contigo yo mismo le matare con mis propias manos." Dijo Asher ya no pensaba con claridad lo lógico sería ayudar a Bulat contra Liver pero al ver a Nyau su sed de sangre se antepuso a su juicio y quería matar a aquel que le privo del rostro de su hermana.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro el agitando su látigo y Nyau golpeando con su flauta hasta que un golpe le hizo detenerse a ambos. Ambos se mientras intercambiaban golpes luchando en una rápida sucesión de golpes Nyau salto para colarse detrás de Asher pero reacciono a tiempo golpeándole un codazo en pleno aire Nyau se cubrió poniendo sus brazos en cruz pero fue obligado a retroceder Asher intento golpearlo con su látigo y pero él esquivo cada golpe de Asher era esquivado por el que se acerco a Asher cuando iba a golpearlo Asher recupero la cadena de su látigo y bloqueo la flauta cada golpe de uno era bloqueado por otro.

"Lo admito eres bueno con razón fuiste capaz de derrotar a Daidara tan fácilmente" Dijo Nyau mientras hacía girar su flauta "Pero a mí a un me queda mi carta de triunfo." Asher ni se inmutaba. Nyau continuo hablando con una sonrisa.

"Posiblemente pensara que Liver es nuestra carta del triunfo pero te equivocas la verdadera carta del triunfo soy yo." Comenzó a tocar su flauta todo su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y fortalecerse ahora era considerablemente alto comparado con su baja estatura, musculoso y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

"Sorprendido mi Teigu Scream, no solo afecta al resto también puedo usar sus melodías sobre mí mismo. Asher lo seguía mirando sin apenas emoción."Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que adopte esta forma." Dijo él mientras lo miraba a Asher confiado.

"Patético." Dijo Asher completamente tranquilo causando a Nyau perder la sonrisa de su cara.

"Sabes en verdad quiero tomarme mi tiempo hacia mucho que no empleaba esta forma así que trata de no morir rápido." Dijo el que se lanzo al ataque tratando de golpear a Asher simplemente lo esquivo la zona donde impacto quedo destrozada. Nyau gruño furioso le intento volver a golpear pero Asher los esquivo girando parcialmente su cuerpo. Nyau elevo sus brazos y los hundió abajo pero Asher salto cuando sus puños chocaron el suelo Asher salto y golpeo con su cruz que había desplegado su cadena y impacto en la cara de Nyau con fuerza las púas se clavaros y fueron retiradas de cuajo arrastrando parte de carne con ella dejando la marca en la cara de Nyau que no daba crédito mientras se llevaba sus manos a su herida. "¡Cómo es posible estoy empleando mi carta del triunfo!"

"Tu carta del triunfo es inútil mejora tu fuerza pero para esa fuerza debes dar algo a cambio en tu caso tu agilidad que era lo único que te mantenía contra mí. Claro que en el fondo eres como todos los usuarios Teigu si os las quitan sois tan fáciles de matar como cualquier otra persona." Dijo Asher fríamente a su oponente y lo miraba si en mas mínimo atisbo de lastima o compasión.

"No te burles de mi." Asher esquivo el puño y uso la estaca de su cruz para atravesar el gemelo de la pierna izquierda Nyau que trato de golpearle en su espalda Asher bloqueo y hizo a un lado el brazo de para aplicarle un gancho que obligo el cuerpo de Nyau a subía hacia arriba Asher cambio su forma de agarrar la cruz invirtiéndola y tratando de clavársela Nyau bloqueo con su brazo derecho pero la cruz lo atravesó Nyau miro furioso a Asher y ahora que tenia trato de golpearlo con su brazo izquierdo Asher activo su hoja oculta y esquivo el puño soltándole varias puñalada rápidas al abdomen la cuchilla atravesó a Nyau cinco veces que pese a dolor agarro a Asher y lo mando a volar que cayó por la cubierta.

Nyau apoyo su rodilla en el suelo ahora incapaz de utilizar su pierna izquierda y se arranco la cruz de su brazo izquierdo. Entonces cuando tiro su cruz un cuervo negro apareció de la nada y se convirtió en Asher que agarro la cruz en pleno aire se abalanzo sobre Nyau clavándosela en el pecho. Asher la retiro y lo miro antes de proceder al golpear con ella en la cara con el látigo de púas que se clavaban y arrancaba la carne de Nyua Asher entonces los agarro del pelo aprovechando que estaba a su altura y lo golpeo con la cruz partiéndole la nariz y tirándolo a suelo Nyau perdió su forma y volvió a su forma normal y trataba de huir de Asher que lo agarro por la pierna y lo arrastró hacia él.

"Oh es un lastima esta estropeada pero aun así eres bonita te voy a añadir a mi colección." Dijo Asher sacando un cuchillo y acercándolo al rostro de Nyau que herido y derrotado solo pudo mirar como Asher lo acercaba a su cara lo que sintió después fue su rostro. Asher clavo el cuchillo pero no lo bastante profundo pero si lo bastante para comenzar a cercenar la carne moviendo su cuchillo despacio abriendo la carne hasta que llego a la barbilla y le arranco el rostro. Nyau estaba en estado de shock. Del mismo modo que él le había desollado la cara de la hermana de Asher, Nyau que ahora era completamente roja con sus musculos faciales y ojos visible con una sonrisa permanente.

Asher entonces toco sus ojos completamente abiertos ahora que le había arrancado la piel y utilizo su capacidad de rememorar recuerdo y sentirlos.

Eso es lo que hizo con Nyau sintió todo el dolor de la hermana de Asher la violación, el mismo dolor que había vivido hace minutos de su cara cercenada y su cuerpo congelado por Esdeath.

"¡FUE DIVERTIDO!" Dijo Asher que golpeo el rostro desnudo de Nyau.

"¡FUE DIVERTIDO!" Asher volvió a golpear.

"!Dimelo!,¡dimelo!,!dimelo!" cada dimelo fue acompañado se un golpe de Asher con una furia enloquecida golpeo una y otra vez cuando por fin volvió así mismo todos los músculos faciales de Nyau habían desaparecido quedando un agujero en su cara y Asher y su brazo derecho estaban completamente empapados de sangre una vez mas su sed de sangre se había apoderado de él. Pero no se arrepentía solo quería pasar al siguiente.

El otro duelo que tenía lugar en la cubierta del barco también había terminado Bulat había salido triunfante sobre Liver que estaba en el suelo tras realizar su técnica secreta empleando su sangre para inyectarle veneno en un ataque suicida para acabar con Bulat que estaba apoyado sobre Tatsumi usando una camisa negra un pantalón blanco así como una armadura verde en su pecho y pelo peinado con un tupe estaba en su cabeza.

"Abandonare este mundo prime…." Mientras el veneno hacia su efecto y Liver saboreaba sus últimos momentos. Asher apareció junto a su lado.

"Aun no." Asher agarro a Liver, Tatsumi y Bulat miraron la escena si saber lo que estaba pasando pero Liver pudo sentirlo en veneno estaba siendo eliminado de su organismo.

"Has eliminado el vene…" No acabo la frase dado que recibió una patada de Asher en la cara. Liver pese al ver sido eliminado el veneno había perdido casi toda su fuerza vital contra Bulat y era incapaz de usar su Teigu o defenderse. Asher lo levanto agarrándole la camisa de su chaqueta tras mirarlo le golpeo con su cruz. Pero sin darle descanso lo volvió a agarrar le asesto un cabezazo rompiéndoles la nariz esta vez cayó al suelo. Pero su sufrimiento estaba lejos de terminar. Asher lo agarro por su larga cola de caballo y después agarro el epicentro de su cabeza.

"No hay ¡PIEDAD!" Dijo el volviéndole a golpear con su Cruz repitió el movimiento cinco veces antes de lanzar a Liver que cayó y rodo a pocos metros de él. Liver tenía su rostro ensangrentando y golpeado con marcas visible intento utilizar su teigu pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

"¿Buscas algo?" Dijo Asher que mostro su teigu a Liver antes de tirarla y de avanzar lentamente hacia él. Liver ahora indefenso no hizo nada solo aceptar su final un final que parecía no llegar Asher lo agarro por el cuello una vez mas Liver ni se molesto en defenderse.

Asher utilizo sus pulgares y presiono los ojos de Liver mientras empleaba la misma habilidad que uso con Nyau. Del mismo dolor sintió el dolor de Asher así como el de su hermana y su amigo así como de regalo la de su madrastra Liver sintió su cabeza se cercenada de sus nervios trasmitiendo un intenso dolor. Liver chillaba al sentir todo el dolor de Asher que siguió presionando hasta que finalmente sus ojos cedieron a la presión y fueron aplastados por los pulgares Asher el grito de Liver resonó con fuerza mientras seguía experimentado el dolor finalmente Asher puso fin a su sufrimiento partiéndole el cuello poniendo final a su vida.

Tastsumi miraba horrorizado y Bulat mostraba un gesto claro de desaprobación ante la barbarie mostrada por el muchacho ya que pese a ser enemigo no creía que Liver se mereciera un final así con el que había solicitado una alianza momentos antes el no era muy diferente de cómo Esdeath o las tres bestias trataban a sus víctimas. Pero el portador de Incursio lo sintió llegaba su hora.

"Tatsumi…" Dijo el provocando que Tatsumi lo mirara.

"Jefe." Dijo el preocupado a su mentor.

"Tómala." Dijo extendiéndola a Tatsumi la espada que contenía a Incursio.

"Peor Jefe es tú Teigu." Dijo él mientras la cogía con su mano derecha y todavía miraba a su mentor que poco a poco estaba perdiendo la vida.

"Ya no voy a necesitarla." Dijo el aceptando que iba a llegar su hora y debía pasar la antorcha de su pasión a la siguiente generación.

"Tu del mismo modo que con él elimina el veneno ¿puedes hacerlo no?" Dijo Tatsumi a Asher casi suplicante pero al ver que no hacía nada fue perdiendo la compostura. "¡Vamos elimina el veneno de su cuerpo por favor!"

"No" Dijo Asher fríamente.

Tatsumi lo miro con rabia y cogió Incursio y apunto a Asher "Te...obligare a hacerlo." Cuando Tatsumi se preparaba para atacar a Asher fue golpeado por Bulat. "No seas idiota no malgastes tu vida por mí." Bulat se mantenía de pie por pura fuerza de voluntad "Yo moriré pero tú debes seguir toma Incursio y sigue." Dijo el sabiendo que Tatsumi si despertar a Incursio no tendría posibilidades contra ese hombre.

"Pero él puede salvarte." Dijo Tatsumi no queriendo perder a su mentor.

"Déjalo. Tatsumi yo creo en ti. Tienes el potencial para superarme y yo velare por ti. Ahora cógela di su nombre si vacilación." Dijo mientras la sangre empezaba a salir de su boca señal de que el final estaba cerca.

"Pero…" Dijo Bulat mientras poco a poco sus fuerza le iba abandonado."Yo creo en ti."

"¡INCURSIO!" Un resplandor surgió de la espada mientras la figura de la armadura surgía detrás de Tatsumi la armadura se adapto al cuerpo de Tatsumi y lo envolvió que ahora vestía Incrusio como su nuevo propietario.

"Puede verlo, La fuerza de tu pasión, sé que puedo dejarte el resto a ti te volverás mas fuerte y me superaras algún día pero para mí verte…Sigue adelante."

 **El asesino de los cien hombres cae y la lluvia junto con él.**

Incrusio se desvanece de Tasumi que corre solo para ver su cuerpo inerte con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tatsumi lo miraba apenado "Lo siento." Dijo él mientras sentía la lluvia caer sobre él. Se sentía impotente y débil no pudo hacer nada solo pudo observar como el hombre al que tanto admiraba caí y el solo fue un espectador de la batalla de ese barco y eso era lo que le producía la rabia en su interior. "Me golpeaste hasta el final para corregir mis errores al final no pude hacer nada, solo pude observar no fui capaz de matar a ningún objetivó. Perdóname si hubiera sido más fuerte podría haber hecho algo pero te lo prometo me haré más fuerte, aprenderé a usar Incursio." La tristeza de Tatsumi se empezaba a apoderar de él mientras luchaba por mantener el tipo. "Así que…Así...que ¿no te molesta que llore jefe?" Finalmente cayó de rodillas soltando un grito de rabia dejando salir el dolor de dentro de él.

Asher solo le envidiaba él podía curar su dolor con el tiempo pero a diferencia de Tatsumi el viviría con un dolor proporcionar al amor que sentía por su hermana incapaz de sentir nada más que dolor todo recuerdo feliz remplazado por la imagen de ese día que su familia asesinada prueba de ello su cara marcada con su sonrisa siniestra para que su hermana siempre sonriera en el más allá. Asher camino por la cubierta aun teniendo una cosa que hacer.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" Tatsumi fue sacado de su luto cuando oyó el sonido de algo cayendo al mar lo que vio fue a Asher tirando Belvaac al agua.

"Estas cosas se crearon para proteger a las personas pero el primer emperador cuando las obtuvo las empleo para masacrar y expandir su imperio aunque el lo llamo expandir su gloria y instaurar la paz a los pueblos libres de su esplendor. Durante siglos estas armas se han usado para matar yo me aseguro de que no vuelvan a hacerlo." Dijo Asher tirando a Black Marlin.

"Aunque seamos sinceros yo habría hecho lo mismo." Entonces fue a por Scream pero cuando la agarro su mano fue detenida por Tatsumi.

"No puedes hacerlo El Ejército Revolucionario la necesita para luchar contra el imperio." Dijo Tatsumi.

Asher lo ignoro y la tiro al mar "Oh si El Ejército revolucionario nuestros salvadores que nos liberaran de la tiranía y la corrupción." Dijo Asher sarcásticamente tras tirar la única última Teigu que quedaba.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Tatsumi aunque le guardaba rencor por haber dejado morir a Bulat y lo odiaba por ello recordó el consejo de su mentor cuando murió Sheele de mantener la cabeza fría pese a tener Incursio no estaba seguro de poder vencer a aquel que venció a dos de las tres bestias.

"Supongo que era alguien una vez pero ahora soy lo que queda." Dijo Asher mientras evaluaba sus opciones mientras ambos eran bañados por la lluvia. Esa repuesta dejo a Tatsumi con mas dudas que respuestas.

"¿Que vas a hacer con él?" Dijo Asher mirando el cadáver de Bulat.

"Lo llevare para darle el entierro digno es lo que se merece." Dijo Tatsumi seriamente.

"¿Quieres darle el entierro que se merece? has que siga a las Teigus al mar." Dijo Asher mientras a Tatsumi completamente serio.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Tatsumi mientras su ira interior iba creciendo no lo entendía no le bastaba con dejarlo morir ahora lo quería tirar al mar a pudrirse como si fuera basura.

"Si no te gusta, no es lo que él quería pero ahora es la realidad no puedes cargarlo de aquí a donde sea que este vuestro escondite y esperar no llamar la atención, puedes dejarlo aquí y cuando la autoridades imperiales y la seguridad del barco lo identifiques cobraran la recompensa le pondrán la cabeza en una pica como ejemplo y su cuerpo servirá de comida a los perros. O puedes tirarlo al mar que será más digno." Asher le dijo sus opciones a Tatsumi mientras se subía a la barandilla del barco y un cuervo negro se posaba en su hombro.

"Espera…" Dijo Tatsumi.

"Para ser un asesino eres muy hablador." Dijo Asher sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

"Ven conmigo." Le dijo Tatsumi completamente serio.

"¿A dónde?" Le pregunto Asher.

"Al Night Raid con tus habilidades podrías ayudarnos a salvar este país." Tatsumi creyó que por lo menos para compensar a su impotencia y ser incapaz de impedir la muerte de Bulat por lo menos podía conseguir un aliado pese a que aun le guardaba rencor.

"No." Fue la respuesta de Asher.

"Salvar el país siendo el recadero del Ejército Revolucionario esos hipócritas dejan a cualquiera ingresar en su ejército indultando sin importar sus pecados por que al igual que El Imperio usan cualquier medio a su alcance con tal de logras sus objetivos...Sabes que de camino aquí vi a una aldea masacrada por ellos por que se negaron a suministrar recursos a los luchadores de la libertad." Dijo Asher que ahora no creía en nada solo en la venganza y la muerte no interesándose ni el estado del mundo ni las vidas de los demás vio como el Ejercito Revolucionario masacraba esa aldea y ni si quiera le importo.

"Entonces es más razón para venir con nosotros si hablas con nuestra jefa ella informara a los altos mandos y…" Tatsumi seguía tratando de convencerle.

"Y no harán nada porque no pueden darse el lujo de perder hombres además no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?" Dijo Asher a Tatsumi.

"¿De qué?" Pregunto Tatsumi dubitativo.

"Cuando todo esto acabe suponiendo que consigan derrocar al Imperio alguien tiene que pagar por los crímenes cometidos por la revolución para mantener contentos a los ciudadanos ¿a quién crees que van a culpar? a varios soldados desconocidos a sus comandantes o a un grupo de asesino despiadados." Dijo Asher que seguía mirando al mar. "Buena charla."

"Es que no lo entiendes con tus habilidades podrías ayudar a la gente tu puedes ayudarnos a cambiar el futuro a mejor." Dijo Tatsumi en un intento por atraerlo a su bando ya había perdido a las teigus a Bulat sentía que si volvía con las manos vacías habría sido un fracaso pese al éxito de la eliminación de las tres bestias.

"Los muertos vivimos en el pasado no tenemos futuro." Dijo Asher antes de saltar de la cubierta al mar cuando Tatsumi se acerco Asher había desaparecido no quedando nada.

 **No tiene futuro solo vive para el pasado.**

 **Victimas: 4 Quedan:18**


	3. Presagio

Tatsumi llego bañado por la lluvia que seguía cayendo mientras se dirigía al escondite del Night Raid con dolor siguió el consejo de Asher y tiro el cuerpo de Bulat al se sentía culpable pero no es como si tuviera más opciones pero esa acción le acompañaría siempre. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo y avanzaba hacia el bosque por el anochecer.

No tuvo ningún problema no fue de utilidad Bulat y Asher se ocuparon de las tres bestias esa ahora mismo ese sentimiento de impotencia aun le perseguía si hubiera sido más fuerte podía haber ayudado a su mentor en vez de ser un espectador pero que podía hacer él ahora solo podía seguir avanzando.

Finalmente llego al escondite y se adentro a la sala de reuniones. Una mujer con el pelo corto de color plata y los ojos morados. Lleva un parche en donde solía estar su ojo derecho y un traje negro que muestra su escote. Tiene, además, un brazo mecánico derecho.

Alrededor estaban los miembros del Night Raid estaba alrededor para escuchar el informe de Tatsumi que había recibido una toalla para secarse mientras era observado por el resto.

Una chica con el pelo largo y negro que llega hasta las rodillas con ojos rojos. Ella lleva un vestido oscuro sin mangas mini con un collar blanco y una corbata roja, ella lleva un cinturón rojo que tiene una cubierta faldón lateral rojo. Ella lo lleva con calcetines negros largos y zapatos negros.

Es una joven de mediana estatura tiene el pelo largo de color rosa atado con dos coletas gemelas sus ojos grandes de color rosa. Ella lleva un traje de color rosa. Mientras su brazo esta vendado y sujeto debido a una batalla de la que no se había recuperado.

Otra joven con el pelo rubio cortó con dos mechones largos que enmarcan los lados de su cabeza y ojos dorados. Ella lleva un traje revelador con un top negro y su pantalones tan cortos que casi podrían se considerados como ropa interior lleva un cinturón marrón con una hebilla circular de plata, botas y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

El otro hombre junto con Tatsumi con el pelo largo hasta los hombros verde, ojos verdes y gafas de color rojo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Llevaba una chaqueta verde largo con una capucha de piel recortada sobre una camisa blanca y roja pantalones azules con zapatos marrones en su manos descansaban en el interior de su chaqueta ocultando su guantes.

"Informe." Dijo Najenda al no ver a Bulat enseguida se puso en lo peor y supuso que había muerto durante el transcurso de la misión.

"Fuimos al barco tal como se nos ordeno para proteger al político entonces aparecieron la tres bestias eran usuarios teigu uno de ellos utilizo su flauta para incapacitar a la gente del barco." Tatsumi comenzó a explicar a su jefa como había sido su misión no se pudo considerar un fracaso pero el precio fue excesivo.

"Debio de ser Scream." Dedujo Najenda estando familiarizada con sus trabajos con Esdeath.

"Estaba debilitado pero conseguí resistir los bastante para encontrarme con otro miembro de las tres bestias entonces apareció él." Dijo Tatsumi recordando el momento en el que Asher apareció salido de la nada.

"¿Quién?" Pregunto Najenda queriendo conocer todo detalle.

"No sé su nombre utilizaba un abrigo negro tenía la cara pintada de blanco y una sonrisa forzada hecha con hilo y aguja en su cara su arma era una cruz que se podía volver un látigo." Algunos quedaron bastante interesados al oír esa sonrisa.

"¿Era de las tres bestias?" Pregunto la chica rubia interesada.

"No todo lo contrario él se enfrento y derroto a dos." Dijo Tatsumi continuando con el informe de la misión. "Bulat derroto al tercero pero durante la lucha resulto envenenado y…cayó en combate."

"¿Como pudo pasar?" Pregunto el hombre de pelo verde sabía que su compañero no caería tan fácilmente y menos teniendo a Incursio que era una teigu tipo armadura que debía haberlo protegido.

"El enemigo se inyecto a su mismo veneno y utilizo su teigu para manipular su sangre y inyectársela al Anaki que debido a un ataque sufrió daños y tuvo que enfrentarse a él sin su armadura." Explico Tatsumi al resto.

"¿Y tú qué hiciste?" Dijo la chica de pelo rosa no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el apenas había tenido participación en su historia es mas estaba completamente ileso no tenia arañazos o herida teniendo en cuenta su nivel era del todo improbable si se había enfrentado a un usuario teigu.

"Nada." Dijo Tatsumi apretando sus manos. "Solo me…quede..quieto…mirando." Dijo el bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.

"No podías hacer nada eran usuarios teigu y más experimentados que tú solo te habrían matado a ti también." Dijo Akame dando ánimos a Tatsumi estaba triste por la muerte de Bulat pero Tatsumi agradecida había vuelto sano y salvo.

"¿Qué fue de las teigu?" Pregunto Najenda al ver que Tatsumi no fue capaz de traerlas consigo.

"Yo conseguí volverme compatible con Incursio pero él que vestía de negro cogió las Teigu y las tiro al mar." Dijo Tatsumi dejando a todos sorprendidos incluso si no era compatibles las teigu eran objetos de valor incluso con ellas podría haber formado su propio grupo.

"Dinos todo lo que puedas del tipo que os ayudo." Dijo Najenda mientras pegaba otra calada a su cigarro.

"No nos ayudo. Podía haber salvado a Bulat." Dijo Tatsumi recordando como Asher fríamente le dijo no a su petición de salvar a su Jefe dejándolo morir no sabía qué clase de veneno por lo que es posible que hubiera sufrido por dentro.

"¿Como lo sabes?" Le pregunto Leone.

"Cuando uno de las tres bestias River estaba debilitado y a punto de morir le extrajo el veneno." Todos escucharon atentamente a Tatsumi había algo que no cuadraba el por qué. "Pero no para ayudarlo quería que sufriera tras torturarlo y golpearlo varias veces le partió el cuello. Yo le pedí que salvara a Aniki pero él no lo hizo le dejo morir." Todos elaboraron sus propio pensamientos en general no les gusto ellos eran asesinos pero ese tipo había dejado morir a su compañero algo que les dejaría resentidos y aprendieron que era despiadado y inmisericorde.

"¿Sabes cuáles son sus objetivos?" Pregunto Najenda no podían considerarle un aliado pero a lo mejor podía serles útil en el futuro además si era capaz de participar en una batalla con 4 teigus demostraba que su habilidad.

"No lo sé. Intente reclutarlo para compensar la pérdida del Jefe y las teigu pero no parece importarle ni el país ni su futuro." Dijo Tatsumi.

"¿Utilizaba alguna teigu?" Pregunto Najenda.

"No lo parecía pero estaba prestando atención a la batalla del Jefe como para centrarme en él." Dijo sintiéndose una vez más impotente. Pero entonces recordó algo. "Me dijo que los muertos vivían en el pasado no tenían futuro." Tatsumi dijo la frase que le dijo Asher antes de marcharse.

"Esdeath y sus hombres a hecho sufrir a mucha gente no me extrañaría si hubiera alguien por ahí buscando venganza ese debe de ser su motivo." Concluyo Najenda.

"Pero si fue capaz de derrotar a dos bestias debe de ser un oponente a tener en cuenta." Dijo Leone aunque una parte de ella sentía curiosidad por conocer a ese chico.

"Tatsumi ¿qué fue de él?" Dijo Najenda quizás pudieran encontrar una pista o algo sobre él.

"Simplemente salto al mar desapareció sin dejar rastro." Dijo Tatsumi concluyendo por fin su informe." Mien

"Tatsumi se que probablemente te sientes culpable pero completaste la misión eso es lo que importa y gracias a los esfuerzos de Bulat hemos reducido los efectivos de Esdeath puedes descansar el resto de la noche y mañana también si quieres. El resto podéis retiraros." Dijo Najenda mientras el resto se marchaba.

Lubbock se detuvo un momento al sentir su hilos moverse entre sus dedos. _"Por el peso y movimiento debe de ser un pájaro."_ Dijo el mientras sentía como poco a poco sus hilos aflojarse el lo interpreto como que el ave había salido volando.

La noche siguió Leone y Lubbock brindaron y bebieron en honor a su camarada caído y compañero de bebida, Tatsumi se fue a su habitación a descansar aun dolido mientras admiraba Incursio y con determinación se propuso llegar a ser más fuerte. Najenda se preparaba sus cosas para viajar hacia los cuarteles del ejército revolucionario dentro de una par de días y Akame en la cocina preparando la ofrenda para Bulat.

Un cuervo negro se posaba en una de las ventanas del escondite del Night Raid Asher caminaba por los pasillos del escondite mientras avanzaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos y su cruz colgaba se su cintura.

 **Flashback**

Un Asher muy joven casi con 8 años estaba con una espada de madera atacando a un maniquí mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez llevaba una camisa azul manga larga con pantalones negros y botas.

"Recuerda has sido vencido por mí el gran Asher." Dijo él con arrogancia y una sonrisa.

"Pues yo creo que al gran Asher le matarían en el primer ataque." Dijo un chico usaba una camisa color crema y un chaleco marrón con pantalón marrón y botas llevaba dos cubos vacíos sobre sus manos.

"Si ¿Tu lo harías mejor?" Le pegunto Asher apuntándole con su espada de madera. El chico sonrió y salto una valla de madera que había ahí. Se acerco al maniquí y cogió su espada de madera. Y se viro a Asher con una sonrisa arrogante.

Asher cargo con su espada contra el alzo su espada y la decidido el chico la esquivo y le metió una patada a Asher que provoco que cayera sobre su mientras miraba con rabia al chico que le había vencido tan fácilmente.

"El gran Asher ¿eh?" Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Asher furioso le lanzo su espada a la cabeza el chico no tuvo que esquivarla Asher fallo por mucho. "Que mala puntería." Dijo el riéndose.

"Cállate." Dijo Asher visiblemente molesto mientras el chico le tendía la mano.

"Gared." Dijo él Asher finalmente acepto la mano del chico y se levanto.

"Sabes tú problemas es el equilibrio no te posicionas bien además usas una claymore como si fuera una katana." Dijo lo que había observado de Asher como jugaba con el maniquí.

"Ríete lo que quieras pero algún día ser un guerrero de verdad admirado por todos y tendré un nombre por mí mismo." Dijo él mientras se golpeaba el pecho con orgullo.

"Bien por ti pero yo seré el mejor guerrero que el mundo haya visto me convertiré en una leyenda." Respondió el igual. "Pero como yo voy a ser el mas grande de la historia la gente te recordaras como el rival de Gared que por mucho que se esforzó nunca lo alcanzo." Dijo el muchacho aun como más arrogancia.

"Revancha." Dijo Asher mientras iba corriendo con a por su arma de juguete.

El otro chico negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento tengo trabajo quizás más tarde."

La cara de Asher estaba en blanco mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. "¡Las herraduras para los caballos el viejo me va a regañar!" Asher salió corriendo recordando que tenía sus propios recados que hacer.

 **Más tarde**

El sonido de un golpe se oyó mientras Asher se llevo la mano a la cabeza dolorido. A las afuera de una herrería.

"¡Llegas tarde!" Le chillo era un hombre corpulento en forma la zona de su cabeza estaba rapada pero los laterales de su cabeza llevaba el pelo blanco. Llevaba una camisa roja y un pantalón marrón y botas con guantes marrones. Era el mejor guerrero y guardia de elite de la familia de Asher pero era de origen humilde y siempre conservo sus raíces. Le habían encomendado el adoctrinamiento de Asher a él.

"Me distraje un par de minutos." Asher trato de justificarse.

"No es excusa me da igual que seas el hijo del General me pusieron a tu cuidado y mi deber es asegurarme de que aprendes a apañártelas." Asher vivía en el castillo pero no es una habitación el debía dormir en los barracones ordenes de su padre si bien le dio un techo de acuerdo a las normas no era verdaderamente parte de la familia por lo que no podía comer en la misma mesa a menos que él lo autorizara. "¡Hoy te quedas sin lecciones de espada!"

"¡Eso no es justo me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a hacer una katana!" Dijo Asher enfadado a punto de una rabieta.

"¿Por que una katana?" Le pregunto el hombre interesado.

"Me gustan." Dijo Asher elevando los hombros no sabía porque simplemente quería una.

"¡Eso es…." Cuando estaba a punto de hablar fue interrumpido por una persona.

"Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien." Dijo el tío de Asher que entro en ellas llevaba una camisa azul oscuro con una chaqueta negra y un pantalón color gris oscuros con botas negras.

"Mi señor que hacéis aquí." Dijo el hombre con respeto.

"He venido a ver a mi sobrino y a traértelo a él." Dijo su tío mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza de Asher y le revolvía el pelo. "Un amigo con el que jugar." Dijo haciendo un señal para que entrar el mismo chico que Asher había conocido antes.

"Asher este es Gared hoy será tu co-aprendiz." Dijo el presentándole el chico sonrió mientas levantaba la mano saludando.

"Algún motivo en particular." Dijo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"He visto potencial en el además llegado tal como está la situación aquí en el oeste está muy tensa debemos entrenar a los jóvenes para que estén preparados para protegernos quien mejor que tu para enseñarles." Dijo al hombre que asintió. "Asher yo hoy cenare tarde puedes comer conmigo si quieres."

"Gracias tío." Su tío se marcho.

"Entonces ¿usted me enseñara a luchar?" Dijo Gared emocionado. La respuesta del hombre fue un cabezazo.

"Esto yo lo he vivido." Dijo Asher viendo la escena.

"¡Primero trabaja luego ya veremos y ahora ve con Asher a los establos y prepara los caballos!" Dijo él mientras les señalaba la dirección a los establos.

"¿Pero cómo me va a ayudar eso a ser un guerrero?" Dijo Gared sin enterarse de cómo eso le había ayudado.

"El trabajo dignifica o en tu caso te ayuda a aprender." Dijo el Gared iba a decir algo Asher lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

"Créeme si no quiere que te de otro obedece." Asher le advirtió mientras caminaban hacia los establos.

"Si eres el hijo del general ¿Por qué estás haciendo estos trabajos? No tendrías que estar no se aprendiendo a montar a caballo o aprendiendo que tenedor hay que utilizar para cada plato." Dijo el ya había entrado en los establos.

"Yo soy….un bastardo." Dijo él agachando la cabeza con vergüenza. Su vida era una paradoja tenía una familia pero no podía formar parte de ella ni siquiera le dejaban ver a su hermana pequeña.

"Lo siento." Dijo Gared mientras ayudaba a Asher a preparar el caballo.

"Tranquilo no es como si yo o tu tuviéramos la culpa." Dijo Asher que ahora estaba acariciando al caballo.

"Y cambiando de tema ¿el viejo nos enseñara a luchar?" Dijo el preguntándose si verdaderamente iba a aprender algo de él.

"El viejo solo me enseñara esgrima cuando esté preparado para coger una espada." Dijo él mientras preparaban el otro.

"¿Qué armas prefieres?" Le pregunto Gared con curiosidad.

"Katana." Dijo Asher.

"¿Katana? Las _claymores_ son mejores."

"Katana."

" _Claymores."_

 _"Katana."_

 _"Claymore."_

 _Ambos chocaron miradas con el tiempo los años pasaron Gared y Asher se volvieron más cercanos el uno con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron Asher se volvió más cercano a su hermana y estaba comenzando a ser aceptado._

 **Años después**

En medio de un prado Asher está haciendo sparring con Gared.

Asher choco espadas con Gared que estaba inclinado entonces dejo a Asher ganar terreno solo para hacer para hacer palanca se levanto con Asher bajo sus hombre y lo tiro al suelo que cayó de espalda y Gared puso su espada en la garganta de Asher.

"380 a 0" Dijo Gared en todos este tiempo Asher nunca fue capaz de vencerlo. Como siempre le tendió la mano a su amigo para levantarlo.

"Algún día." Dijo Asher.

"Vamos a la taberna a tomarnos algo." Dijo Gared a Asher.

"Lo siento le prometí a Mira que hoy iríamos al festival." Dijo Asher mientras se acercaban y su hermana les daba dos cantimploras de agua y comenzaron a beber.

"Ella siempre lo primero ¿verdad?" Dijo Gared un poco celoso.

"Te molesta." Le pregunto a su amigo cuando comenzó a pasar tiempo con su hermana se había distanciado de Gared no obstante el y su hermana se llevaban bien.

"No mejor para mi así te seguiré tomando al delantera." Dijo Gared con una sonrisa.

"Por que serás el guerrero más grande de todos los tiempos y te convertirás en una leyenda." Dijo Asher poniéndole la mano por el hombro. Mientras ambos sonreían.

 **El día de la masacre**

Asher herido y derrotado estaba en el suelo catatónico mienta acariciaba los fragmentos de hielo esparcido por el suelo de su hermana. Su mirada es vacía sin vida el castillo esta en llamas consumiéndolo todo no se resiste.

Un chico aparece y levanta a Asher "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" dijo Gared mientras apoyaba a Asher sobre su hombro y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie consiguieron escapar del castillo ahora estaban en el bosque.

 _ **Momentos después**_

"Asher no podemos rendirnos mientras sigamos vivos hay esperanza, se que como te sientes pero algún día nos vengaremos." Dice él con determinación mientras siguen caminando _"_ Claro que primero vamos a curarte esa pierna nos costara un poco llegar al pueblo pero una vez allí buscaremos un medico y cuando te cures iremos al sur a unirnos al Ejercito Revolucionario pagaran lo que nos hicieron, claro que el ejército Revolucionario funciona por méritos no por linaje así que yo seré tu superior." Dijo él con una sonrisa cuando una figura surge de entre los arboles portando una chaqueta blanca corriendo hacia ellos Gared aparta a Asher que al pisar con pierna derecha mi pierna se desploma y es ensartado por la katana.

"Asher….Lo siento….no….pude…" Es lo que dice Gared mientras siente la espada de la chica atravesar su corazón cuando finalmente algo en su interior detiene su corazón y muere.

 **Actualidad**

La noche llega y la mayoría del Night Raid están en su camas salvo una Akame termina la ofrenda para Bulat se pone su chaqueta para salir mientras sale de la cocina al comedor.

Pero el graznido de un cuervo capta su atención ella lo mira preguntándose cómo he entrado y que luce apetitoso.

"¿No es un poco tarde para salir?" Akame se vira rápidamente para ver a Asher sentado en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas sorprendiendo a la asesina que fue incapaz de percibir su presencia. Su apariencia es exacta a la descripción de Tatsumi.

"¿Te acurdad de mi?" Dijo Asher mientras se levantaba y saltaba de la mesa Akame no le hizo nada estaba alerta y preparada por si tenía que contraatacar.

"Tú eres del que hablaba Tatsumi." Dijo ella retrocediendo para tener espacio no tenia su teigu por el informe de Tatsumi era un combatiente de alto nivel. Quizás era la clase de oponente que no podía vencer en el cuerpo a cuerpo pero lo preocupante es que no transmitía nada ni aura ni instinto ni presencia.

"Le tengo que dar las gracias el me traído hasta ti. Aunque lo más difícil fue esquivar los cables de hilo." Dijo Asher mientras evaluaba a la chica delante de él.

"¿Qué estas buscando?" Le pregunto Akame.

"He venido a jugar a ese juego." Dijo él mientras Akame mantenía su mirada inexpresiva. "Yo pregunto tu responde." Dijo Asher con los brazos abierto "Venganza, Me toca. ¿Me recuerdas?" Dijo él a Akame. "Te refrescare la memoria utilizaste tu teigu para matarme." Asher para y se lleva la mano a la barbilla pensativo. "Vaya eso no te ayuda demasiado."

"¿Te mate?" Dijo Akame mientras el Asher dio una palmada y abrió sus manos. Akame había matado a mucha gente de algunos conocía sus nombres de otros nada.

"En las tierras del oeste dos chicos tu saliste de entre los arbustos y mataste a mi amigo. Y a mi." Asher simula llevándose la mano extendida a su cuello y emula un cuchillo se lo pasa por la garganta. La memoria de Akame se refresco lo bastante ya lo recordaba.

"Exacto y sin embargo aquí estoy delante de ti." Dijo Asher a Akame. "Pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando vengo a la capital y encuentro esto." Asher saca un cartel de se busca de Akame. "Y resulta que ahora eres enemiga del Imperio."

"¿Que quieres? saber el por que deserte." Akame iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Asher.

"No me da igual si mataste a alguien que era importante para ti si de repente por gracia divina decidiste buscar la redención o si los rebeldes te pagan el doble que El Imperio." Dijo Asher. "Yo gracias ti soy el pasado y eso no se puede cambiar puedes cambiar de bando puedes matar a todo El Imperio pero eso no es consuelo para lo que morimos por tus manos y yo soy tu consecuencia."

"Pero irónicamente si no me hubieras matado no me hubiera convertido en esto gracias a ti puedo vengar a mi hermana con mis propias manos." Dijo Asher si hubiera sobrevivido no habría acabado siendo más que un solado del ejército revolucionario y nunca hubiera obtenido su venganza.

"Entonces vas a matarme." Dijo Akame ella hace tiempo que había aceptado la carga que supone tomar una vida podía haber empezado la pelea.

"Si." Akame se tenso y se preparo sin Murasame tendría que hacerlo con sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Pero no todavía." Dijo el sorprendiendo a Akame. "Sabes tenía una hermana…." Asher para recordando el rostro de su hermana la palabra hermana capta la atención de Akame. "Ella siempre fue lo primero para mí era amorosa cariñosa puedo decir que era mi mundo. Incluso ahora tu mataste a mi mejor amigo a mi pero ella sigue siendo lo primero para mí." Akame entiende ese sentimiento recordando a su propia hermana.

"Afortunadamente he encontrado la solución. Veras." Asher se acerca más a Akame "¿Nunca te has preguntado qué es lo que siente la gente al morir? ¿Lo que sienten cuando el veneno de tu espada los mata?" Dijo Asher estrechando más el cerco con Akame "¿Quieres comprobarlo?" Asher despacio acerca sus brazos a Akame ella parece dudar pero a estas alturas si fueran a pelear ya lo habrían hecho o igual era una trampa.

Akame suelta el plato con la ofrenda de Bulat que se rompe en pedazos. Mientras siente todo el dolor de Gared la desesperación el cómo sus últimos pensamientos fueron no quiero morir y como su esperanza de felicidad de disipo, Pero la peor parte vino de Asher el vio todo su pasado el cómo su hermana era violada delante de él y asesinada brutalmente ella jadea y suda ante la sensación era una asesina estaba entrenada pero los sentimiento era algo que le costaba expresar y ahora estaba abrumada por esas emociones en su interior sintiendo un gran dolor y desolación.

"Lo sentiste verdad el dolor la desesperación de ver morir impotente a quienes amas." Asher se alejo para que tuvieran una visión del uno del otro.

"Eso es tu futuro. Gared estaba lleno de esperanza y tú se la arrebataste. Recuerda cuando creas que todo ha terminado que puedes tener un final feliz que tu esperanza puede volverse realidad yo te matare." Dijo Asher dándole la espalda.

"Lamento…lo que te paso." Dijo ella provocando que Asher se detuviera.

"Tarde." Asher salió del comedor. Cuando salió de allí siguió su camino rumbo al norte.

" _ **¿Qué has hecho?"**_ Le dijo el cuervo en su mente. _ **"¡Debias matarla!"**_

"Lo haré cuando haya vengado a Mira." Dijo Asher mientras se dirigía al norte.

" _ **Tú has vuelto para la venganza has recibido una oportunidad que muy pocos reciben la oportunidad de encontrar la paz que se te niega. Y tu la dejas escapar."**_

"Yo no he abandonado nada simplemente la dejare para el final" Dijo Asher hablando con el cuervo.

" **N** _ **o debes quedarte más de lo estrictamente necesario o habrá consecuencias."**_

Asher se transformo en un cuervo e inicio el vuelo rumbo hacia el norte.

 **"Confiado cree que puede elegir el orden de las muertes pero hay cosas que no se pueden aplazar y su cordura comenzara a flaquear."**

 **Victimas: 4 Quedan:18**


	4. El Norte

No había cansancio el aire milla a milla se volvía más frío pero él no lo sentía cada aleteo de sus alas le acercaba más al norte en su forma de cuervo mientras continuaba su búsqueda de la venganza ya podía ver el bosque nevado cuanto estuvo en el aire se sentía tan natural esa forma que hubiera olvidado que era un humano de no ser por esos recuerdos que le atormentaban.

Y entonces miro un bosque nevado señal de que había llegado al norte y aterrizo ahí se sentía nostálgico una vez más los recuerdos venían a su mente.

 **Flashback**

Un Asher más joven estaba en el bosque en una fría mañana de invierno rodeado de arboles mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia su destino un árbol, era un árbol normal y corriente. Asher pasó por su derecha hasta llegar atrás.

"Tramposo." Dijo Mira al ver como su hermano la había encontrado sin saber como lo había hecho este le toco su hombro mientras su hermana ponía mala cara por haber perdido.

"Pillada." Dijo él mientras le hacía señas para que volvieran. "Vamos tienes clase."

"Son aburridas yo quiero seguir jugando contigo." Sé que Mira mientras caminaba con su hermano de regreso a casa para sus clases.

"Sabes seria mas difícil si no te escondieras siempre en el mismo árbol." Dijo Asher caminando con las manos en los bolsillos para calentarse un poco.

"Este era diferente." Dijo ella enfadada sabía que era el mismo siempre se escondía ahí para que Asher siempre pudiera encontrarla per ella siempre lo negaría.

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunto Asher había ido tantas veces a ese árbol que podía numerar las ramas con los ojos cerrados. "¿Seguro que no lo haces aposta para que te encuentre?" Le pregunto Asher a su hermana como se lo ponía demasiado fácil.

"Asher." Dijo ella deteniéndose en seco mirando para el suelo. "Tú siempre vas a encontrarme ¿verdad?" Le dijo preocupada por si su hermano un día decidía que ya no quería estar más con ella y se marchara para siempre. "Si importar lo lejos que me valla." Le pregunto esta vez mirando para el suelo.

Asher dio media vuelta y agarro las manos de su hermana mirándola a los ojos "Siempre."

"Me lo prometes." Le dijo ella agarrando sus manos fuerte si soltarlas.

"Te prometo que siempre te encontrare sin importar lo lejos que te encuentres." Dijo Asher a su hermana haciéndola feliz sabiendo que su hermano mayor siempre la buscaría y encontraría para estar con ella.

 **Actualidad**

Asher estaba parado en ese bosque recordando ese día entonces saco su hoja oculta y se apuñalo con ella el brazo una clara muestra de dolor no se comparaba con el que sentía tenía hasta en la ultima célula de su cuerpo registrada ese día cada fibra de su ser gritando de dolor en sus ojos no hacía más que ver la imagen del rostro de su hermana y los responsable de su muerte y la de su familia ya habían caído tres cuando encontrara a los hombres de Esdeath serian dieciocho y ya solo quedarían cuatro la primera seria matar a sus hombres era un mensaje para indicar que iba a por ella Esdeath cuando la hubiera matado le seguiría el gordo en cuando se enterara de que su perra de presa estaba muerta el miedo se apoderaría de él luego le seguiría El Emperador puede que fuera inocente que solo fuera un loro con una corona pero un líder no debe depender de los demás a la hora de tomar decisiones un líder actúa y asume las consecuencias de sus actos esa fue la lección que aprendió de su padre y el era su consecuencia.

Y ella seria la última era simplemente la guinda del pastel Akame su asesina y la de su mejor amigo tal como había prometido él mataría a sus enemigos y sería perfecto tal como le prometió con sus enemigos muertos y con la felicidad a su alcance él le devolvería el favor que hizo con su Gared le arrebataría su futuro su esperanza, su ilusión ese sería su final seria dulce quitarle la vida cuando estuviera llena de esperanza tan cerca de lograr la felicidad tan cerca que note como se le escapa de los dedos en solo un instante.

Pero entones la vio su rostro en su cara dándole la espalda con su mechones rubios movidos por el viento mientras le sonreía.

"Asher." Dijo con su voz mientras Asher se acerco despacio aún tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando con su manos desde la distancia apuntando a ella tratando de alcanzarla ella ella solo se adentro el bosque.

Asher se quedo quito mirando el lugar antes de correr tras ella era su mente traicionándolo no lo sabía pero quería verla. Corrió por el bosque mirando en todas la direcciones y la encontró detrás de un árbol.

Era ella no lo sabía solo toco su hombro lo sentía.

" **¡No lo hagas!"** Le advirtió el cuervo **"Suéltala y sigue tu camino."** Le advirtió pero Asher parecía no escuchar estaba como hipnotizado por esa imagen de su hermana mientras la seguía admirando. **"¡Aléjate de ella!"**

"Asher." Él cayó de rodillas no creyéndose lo que veía. "Me encontraste." Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él. Un bruma comenzó a cubrir todo la zona.

"Para."Le dijo mientras lo abrazo Asher sintió un abrazo cálido algo que no sintió en mucho tiempo y una paz que no había sentido desde que volvió a la vida mientras abrazaba su cabeza y la ponía contra su pecho sintiendo su calor. "Déjalo no tienes que luchar, no tienes por qué sufrir el dolor que estas sintiendo abandona ven conmigo vámonos a casa." Dijo ella Asher la miro tentado se acabo sentir ese dolor esas imágenes grabadas la lucha podría estar con ella de nuevo.

" **¡No idiota!"** Le advirtió el cuervo y se oyó un disparo.

Asher vio como la cabeza de su hermana se incrustaba una bala y su hermana ahora se desvanecía mientras trataba inútilmente de agarrarla pero se acabo había desaparecido y en su rabia miro al responsable y no salió de su sorpresa.

Era un cráneo con sombrero vaquero desgastado con un abrigo gris igualmente desgastado y destrozado derruidos con pantalones del mismo color no tenia piel era un esqueleto y aun quedaban cabellos blanco en su cabeza.

Asher lo miro furioso y agarro su cruz de combate y la cadena que voló pero el Skull Cowboy de disparo primero la bala solo rozo el hombro de Asher que altero la trayectoria pasando a centímetros del sombrero del vaquero esquelético.

" **Gracias."** Le dijo el cuervo a pistolero por haber impedido a Asher abandonar su misión.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto Asher mientras sentía la molestia en su hombro lo vio y efectivamente estaba herido.

"¿Quién? lo olvide hace mucho tiempo." Dijo al muchacho mientras mantenía la distancia.

"Le disparaste." Dijo Asher furioso.

"Tranquilo no puede morir ya está muerta recuerdas al igual que tú." Dijo de forma criptica dando a entender que sabía lo que era Asher.

"¿Era ella?" Le pregunto a ser que tenía delante esperando una respuesta.

"No." Dijo simplemente dándole la razón.

"¿Qué era?" Le pregunto dudoso porque su hermana aparecía justo ahora.

"Era una prueba y estuviste a punto de fallar. Cuanto más tiempo pases aquí mas la extrañaras en consecuencia ese ser que tanto extrañas el dolor por la pérdida te produjera delirios y en consecuencia si no eres capaz de soportarlo simplemente te rendirás." Dijo Skull Cowboy la explicación.

"Y si me rindo." Le pregunto Asher ¿era tan malo? El querer estar con ella juntos de nuevo la sensación de paz todo lo contrario de cómo se sentía ahora entonces lo recordó de nuevo ese día nunca podría vivir en paz mientras los responsables su sufrimiento estuvieran vivos y no podría perdonarse el haberlo hecho.

"Morirás y esta vez no habrá retorno y los responsables de tu sufrimiento viviran." Dijo lo que pasaría ya no tendría una misión y por tanto motivo para seguir en este mundo su venganza era lo único que lo mantenía en ese mundo sin motivo ya no le quedaría nada.

"Dijiste que era un castigo." Dijo Asher.

"Lo era al perdonar la vida de tu asesina." Dijo Skull Cowboy como era una posibilidad. "Eres arrogante creyéndote que has evadido la muerte y que eres libre del destino conforme pase el tiempo los recuerdos se volverán más intensos tu juicio se irá nublando y la locura se irá apoderando de ti debes terminar pronto tu tarea." Dijo Skull Cowboy como Asher se creía a salvo de cualquier consecuencia que pudiera haber sobre él.

"Solamente la he dejado para el final." Dijo Asher determinado a matar a Akame.

"No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre y retrasar el final eternamente cuando tu venganza allá acabado será tu final y debes hacerla lo antes posible." Dijo dándole la espalda.

"¿Y si después de mi venganza no quisiera volver?" Dijo por supuesto que era un farol el quería volver con su hermana y su familia en el más allá.

"Habrá consecuencias." Dijo mientras se desvanecía en la nada como si fuera un fantasma no quedando rastro de él junto con la niebla que apareció cuando se encontró con su hermana.

Asher miro al único que probablemente sabría la respuesta.

" **Ha ido por muy poco. Por eso te dije que debías matarla y dejar de retrasar lo inevitable."**

"¿Quién era él?" Le pregunto al cuervo lleno de curiosidad.

" **Alguien que se quedo más tiempo del que debía."** Dijo el cuervo a Asher a modo de advertencia él se cuestiono su cordura no había ninguna prueba de nadie ahí quizás era que se sentía culpable por no haber vengado a su mejor amigo era tarde para cambiar de idea había llegado al norte ahora era cuestión de encontrar a los soldados de Esdeath volvió a su forma de cuervo y voló.

 **Días después**

Finalmente llego al centro de las tierras del Norte gélidas del norte mientras volvía a su forma humana.

Mientras caminaba podía oír el movimiento de algo a su alrededor se movía a medida que avanzaba Asher paso junto a un árbol y usándolo como escudo cambio a su forma de ave la figura emergió tenía un abrigo blanco hecho de piel de lobo junto a pantalones negros y botas marrones. Estaba empuñando una lanza y se movía con cuidado. Cuando llego a donde estaba Asher se dio cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte mientras se preguntaba donde estaba no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando Asher lo agarro por detrás. Ahora que lo tenía su altura era relativamente corta Asher lo lanzo contra el suelo y se fijo cabello pelirrojo ojos marrones ella lo miro indefensa era una chica.

Al darse cuanto de que no usaba uniforme imperial Asher la ignoro mientras su cuervo bajo y se poso en su hombro. La chica tuvo un vistazo mejor de Asher y le hablo "Howc Kashet." Fue lo dijo la chica Asher iba a marcharse pero la chica lo agarro por la menor.

"Ven conmigo." Dijo La chica agarrándole de la mano pero Asher no se movía y siguió su camino. Pero la chica se metido delante. "Arañas de hielo en apareamiento debes venir conmigo." Dijo la chica poniéndose delante de Asher el cuervo voló de su hombro y se poso sobre la chica en un claro mensaje de que la chica debía guiarlo.

 **Más tarde**

Ambos caminaban con la chica ligeramente delante "Pensaba que no eras más que una leyenda de La Anciana pero eres real." Dijo La chica mientras seguía guiando a Asher "¿De qué tribu vienes?" Le pregunto pensando que era una de las víctimas de la bruja de hielo.

"No soy del Norte." Dijo Asher simplemente mientras la seguía estoicamente finalmente llegaron al poblado. La mayoría era tiendas improvisadas a mero ojo se podría decir que eran unos doscientos hombre mientras caminaban Asher se volvió el centro de atención.

Mientras avanzo a la tienda central donde salió un hombre metros robusto con una barba pelirroja propensa combinada con una melena estaba usando abrigo y pantalones de pieles. "¿Esta es la cena que te mande a cazar?" Dijo el hombre mirando a Asher. "No hay mucha carne que aprovechar."

"Padre es Howc Kashet." Dijo La chica señalando a Asher.

"Howc Kashet no es más que una leyenda." Dijo el hombre acercándose a Asher. "Mírate ahí con tu maquillaje y bien afeitado me entran ganas de ponerte a cuatro patas." Dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a rodear a Asher que se mantenía frió y estoico. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Nadie." Dijo Asher simplemente causando que el hombre se riera.

"Vemos si seres el Howc Kashet." El hombre saco un cuchillo de su bota y miro a Asher dijo pegando el cuchillo a su garganta mientras se acercaba Asher con una velocidad increíble agarro el brazo del cuchillo y lo sujeto con el antebrazo antes de poner su hoja oculta en el cuello del hombre del Norte.

El hombre miro a Asher su mirada fría e inexpresiva le hizo darse cuenta lo mataría sin dudar y eso le gustaba. "Hhahahaa." El hombre comenzó a reírse. "Parece que tenemos a un hombre aquí." Dijo aun con el cuchillo en la garganta Asher relajo el agarre y el hombre se libero.

"Vamos entra a mi tienda." Dijo poniendo la mano en la espalda de Asher y entrando dentro de la choza. "Guild avisa a la anciana." La chica se marcho mientras lo hombre hacían lo mismo.

"Lo tienes bien puestos chicos si me hubieras matado y mis hombre te habrían despedazado." Asher miro la tienda del hombre tenía dos almohadas improvisadas en el suelo y en el interior. "Pero lo habría hecho sin dudar eres valiente y estúpido eso lo respeto."

El hombre se sentó y ofreció a Asher sentarse junto a su fuego. Asher se sentó pero de poco le sirvió el no sentía ni frió ni calor eso fue algo que perdió.

"Soy Dormuntd líder del Clan Guruk." Dijo el hombre presentándose. "Tú no eres del norte." No lo pregunto lo afirmo pudo verlo por sus ropas carentes de protección contra el frió.

"No." Dijo Asher simplemente tratando de descifrar que quería el hombre de él.

"Mi hija te llamo Howc Kashet siempre se dejo influenciar por las historias de su abuela." Dijo Dormuntd. "Entonces ¿eres un Caminante Fantasma en busca de venganza?" Dijo el hombre a su invitado.

Asher se lo planteo por un momento y si esa era la descripción que más se podía adjudicar a él.

"Eres de pocas palabras. ¿Qué haces aquí Nadie?" Pregunto el hombre al joven Asher pensó que si su cuervo lo había hecho venir aquí seria por algo.

"He venido a matar a quince hombres y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino." Dijo Asher el motivo de su viaje al norte.

"¿Y quiénes son?" Le pregunto el hombre que traía a un extranjero a un región tan alejada del norte.

"No sé sus nombres solo sé que son parte del ejercito de Esdeath." Dijo Asher al juzgar por la expresión del hombre la conocía.

"La bruja del hielo." Dijo Dormuntd.

"¿La conoces?" Le pregunto Asher a líder de la tribu.

"Estuvo estuvo aquí hace un par de meses derroto al Clan Seika y a su principito, en el norte no hay reino somos tribus de hombre libres no hincamos rodilla ante nadie pero ese arrogante consiguió el apoyo de los clanes más poderosos del norte bajo la promesa de conquistar las tierras del sur y la mayoría se tragaron su orgullo y renunciaron a su libertad y hincaron rodilla mi clan fue de los pocos que se negó y nos quitaron nuestra tierra y nos empujaron a aquí luego apareció la bruja con su ejército los masacraron y al príncipe lo convirtió en su perra. Pero eso no le basto comenzó una caza no solo contra los clanes que apoyaron a Seika sino a lo del pueblo libre sepulto vivos a cuatrocientas mil personas y sus hombre se quedaron aquí en la fortaleza. Mi esposa estaba entre las que fueron sepultadas." La tristeza inundo al hombre recordando su mujer y no pudo salvarla enfrentarse a ellos sería un suicidio tubo que pensar en el bien de su pueblo pese a ganarse el desprecio de su hija.

Mientras a Asher solo pensaba en una cosa. "¿Cómo llego allí?"

Cuando Dormund iba a hablar Guild entro en la tienda en ese mismo momento. "Quiere que vaya." Dijo ella a Asher.

Los dos cogieron y salieron de la tienda acompañados por la chica.

"Nuestra anciana es nuestra chaman está en contacto con nuestros espíritus, habla en nuestra lengua más antigua para mí es un vieja bruja loca a lo que yo llamo madre." Dijo Dormuntd mientras caminaban a la tienda el líder del clan miro a Asher "Lo que me gusta de ti es que siempre estas sonriendo." Dijo por la cicatrices de Asher alrededor de su boca.

Llegaron a la tienda entraron en ella tenía varios hojas de plantas así como ardilla muertas y otros animales como un cuento con sanguijuelas la anciana llevaba un abrigo negro con varios collares así como una máscara de un cráneo que tenía un pico extendiéndose hacia abajo también llevaba una vara que usaba la anciana para apoyarse y avanzar hasta el chico.

La anciana se acero a Asher y lo toco pudo apreciar unas uñas afiladas mucho tiempo sin cortar mientras exploraba el rostro del muchacho la anciana entonces las clavo en su piel y corto la carne Dormund y su hija miraron como esas heridas poco profundas se cerraron en un instante.

La anciana hablo en su lengua "Kishit reshir kolikiel."

"Lo percibirlo no estás vivo pero tampoco estas muerto." Dormund comenzó" a traducir el lenguaje de la anciana a Asher.

"Consumido por una tristeza y el dolor tu espíritu eres incapaz de alcanzar el mundo de los espíritus." La anciana explico a lo que estaban. "La leyenda habla de alguien como tú un espíritu traído de entre los muertos para la venganza." La anciana hecho un polvo mágico al fuego.

"Howc Kashet fue asesinado después de que su amada muriera abrumado por la tristeza y la pena su alma era incapaz de hallar la paz, Los cuervos encargados de llevar los espíritus de los muertos al reino de los espíritus. Este le permitió volver para llevar a cabo su venganza todos los responsables de su muerte y aquellos desafortunados que se interpusieron sufrieron su mismo destino." La anciana paro haciendo que el líder del clan parara la traducción y miro a Asher.

"Ahora aparece ante nosotros un Howc Kashet ¿A qué has venido a esta tierra?" Le pregunto la anciana.

"He venido a matar a quince hombres." Asher dio la misma respuesta que hace unos momentos dio a Dormund.

"Dice que no son los únicos." Le dijo los ancianos Asher se sorprendió deduciendo que la anciana debía de tener algún tipo de percepción estaba sorprendió no extrañado después de todo el era un muerto lo que lo hacía más raro incluso que una Teigu suponiendo que no hubiera una capaz de resucitar a los muertos al menos que Asher conociera.

"Al resto le llegara en su momento."

"¡Oshito Kidu!" Chillo la anciana Asher miro a Dormund esperando la traducción.

"No seas arrogante puede que hallas sido bendecido con la oportunidad y que el Cuervo te allá dado las habilidades necesarias para tu venganza pero no eres invencible." Le dijo la advertencia de la anciana.

"El Cuervo es el tu guía en tu viaje de venganza y tu debilidad." Dijo causando que Asher mirara al ave. "El cuervo es lo que mantiene tu alma en este mundo si el muriera ya no podría permanece en este mundo y tu alma sería incapaz de reunirte con los que amas quedando atrapado en este mundo incapaz de hallar la paz." Dormund concluyo la explicación.

" _Siempre supe de que tenias algo que te hacia diferente de los cuervos comunes."_ Dijo Asher comunicándose mentalmente con el cuervo.

" **Presta atención esta mujer te está dando conocimiento que puede que necesites."**

" _Primero un vaquero fantasma y ahora una bruja."_ Asher dijo mientras se preguntaba que más se iba a encontrar.

La anciana cogió algo que parecía huesos tierra con nieve y la hecho al fuego. Antes de mirar a su hijo y volver a hablar.

"Quiere sentir tu dolor." Dijo Dormund a Asher que entonces paso a mirar a la anciana.

"Podría matarla." Dijo Asher aunque estaba centrado en su venganza no veía necesidad de hacer sufrir a la anciana.

"Dice que tiene que saber tu alcance para comprobar si es lo bastante fuerte como para matar a la bruja de hielo." Dijo Dormund estaba preguntando si su dolor era lo bastante fuerte para dañar a Esdeath el dolor que le puede hacer sintió cuando vio impotente morir a su hermana para él era algo horrible y recordó como Liver y Nyau pese a ser los perros de Esdeath sufrieron rememorando su muerte.

"Si lo haces te dirá un secreto." Dijo Dormund Asher seguía meditativo.

 **"Hazlo."** Dijo el cuervo Asher suspiro y se acerco sus dedos presiono en el hueco de sus ojos la anciana chillo preocupando a su nieta que avanzo pero su padre la detuvo queriendo ver que quería demostrar su madre.

Asher soltó a la anciana chaman que cayó poniendo las mano en la fría nieve antes de mirar a Asher y hablar de nuevo.

"En verdad es un infierno pero es insuficiente." Dijo ella a Asher que la miro como podía decir que eso no era bastante le había trasmitido su dolor todo el dolor que sentía en ese instante el de su madrastra decapitada el de su hermana el de su amigo degollado por Murasame.

"Solo tendrás una oportunidad de tocar sus ojos debes hacerla sufrir." Comenzó a explicar la anciana el corazón de la bruja de hielo." Asher cuando oyó eso llego a cuestionar que siquiera la general del imperio tuviera uno. "Debes destruirla hacerla sentir un tormento tan grande que cada segundo sea un infierno y ella sabe cómo."

Cada célula del cuerpo de Asher escucho con atención su odio por Esdeath era inconmensurable si podía hacerla sufrir antes de matarla ya no sentía nada aparte de dolor pero eso sería lo más parecido a lo que sentiría como placer.

"Los cuatrocientos mil que hay enterrados ellos sufrieron el frío el hambre la desesperación el dolor de ellos será suficiente para hacerla sentir algo." Dijo Dormund que miro.

Solo dijo una cosa "No puedo tocar cuatrocientos mil cadáveres." Asher eso le pareció demasiado por mucho que quisiera que ella sufriera

"Solo necesitarías llegar a tocar a uno a través de él sentirás al resto." Asher estuvo de acuerdo y empanzo a comprender por qué el cuervo lo había traído a esa aldea lo siguiente que hizo la anciana fue darle la posición de donde se encontraban enterrados y la ubicación de la fortaleza.

"Iré a avisar a los guerreros que se preparen." Guild se preparo para lo que iba hacer cuando.

"¡No!" Dijo su padre fuertemente.

"¿No? Vamos a atacar a los invasores." Dijo la chica no creyendo que su padre se estuviera echando atrás.

"No él lo hará nosotros no." Dijo no podía dejar que su hija muriera además de que sus muertes podrían marcar la desaparición del clan Guruk. "Somos doscientos en la aldea pero solo pueden luchar y marchar sesenta. Sería un suicidio." Despreciaba a los invasores pero ahora como líder lo que debía de hacer era pensar en la supervivencia de su pueblo.

"Tenemos a Howc Kashet con nosotros vale por cien." Su hija les dijo como Asher o Howc Kashet como lo llamaban podía ser un símbolo de esperanza para su pueblo y de victoria.

"Si el es Howc Kashet el es inmortal nosotros no." Dijo Dormund si bien Asher contaba como inmortal aun sabiendo que su cuervo era todo lo que tenía que desaparecer para que muriera ellos no eran caminantes eran hombre de carne y hueso y como todo ser humano mortal.

"Podemos llamar a los demás clanes y juntos atacar." Dijo su hija si le mostraban a Howc Kashet como enviado de los dioses para reconquistar el norte.

"Él no está aquí para matar a todo su ejército solo ha venido a matar a quince hombres ¿O me equivoco?" Dormund le pregunto Asher se lo planteo en cierto sentido era los responsables de la destrucción de su hogar no obstante eran un ejército eso significaba que quizás algunos d ellos podían haber muerto en alguna batalla.

La anciana volvió a hablar y ambos miraron a Dormund esperando respuestas "Me da razón tu poder también tiene ciertas normas solo puedes emplearlo con tus victimas o en legítima defensa o para acabar con lo que se interponga en tu camino." Asher tomo nota lo cual quiere decir que Asher perdería sus poderes si los usaba para ayudar a los demás eso se lo dijo el cuervo el cómo sus poderes eran para fines egoístas y para él. No obstante toda regla tiene sus fallas solo tenía que encontrarlas aunque lo más prudente seria ir a lo seguro.

"Tú llevas razón estoy aquí por mí." Dijo Asher ahora que tenia lo que buscaba iba a proseguir su camino.

"Con tu ayuda podemos recuperar el norte no lo entiendes solo espera a que reunamos a las demás tribus entonces." La chica desesperada trato de convencer a Asher para que le ayudara.

"No eres tú la que no lo entiende no soy un héroe, no soy ningún mesías o arma yo soy un recipiente de dolor y odio que solo existe para la venganza me da igual quien se interponga en mi camino imperiales, rebeldes, norteños matare a todas las personas que quiero matar a todas las que me nieguen mi venganza." Dijo Asher con determinación nada iba a interponerse en su camino no le importaba el poder que tuviera su enemigo le daba igual que tuviera una teigu iba a vengar a sus seres queridos y esa era la única razón de su nueva existencia ahora y nada iba a detenerlo.

"¡Mataron a mi madre!" Dijo ella entre lagrimas razón de su odio por el ejercito de Esdeath liberando toda su rabia eso fue lo que le hizo despreciar a los extranjeros habría matado a Asher si no lo hubiera identificado como Howc Kashet y pretendía usarlo para su venganza.

Asher se acerco con su manos extendida pero antes de que pudiera tocarla golpeo su cuello dejándola inconsciente.

"Deberías atarla." Dijo Asher al ver los ojos determinado de la chica y depositarla en el suelo cuidadosamente se acerco a su hija inconsciente Dormund mientras vio como Asher avanzaba hacia afuera seguido de su ave pero se paro debido a la idea que cruzo su mente. "Mañana al alba venid a la ciudad."

"¿Qué será de él?" Le pregunto Dormund a la sacerdotisa.

"Muerte." Dijo la anciana lo que esperaba al final de su viaje.

 **Más tarde**

"La general está en la capital tendríamos que estar con ella." Dijo uno de los soldados esperando su oportunidad para luchar junto a su general.

"La ordenes son ordenes además no te preocupes en cuanto hayamos asegurado el norte volveremos a fin de cuentas el ejército revolucionario marcha al sur y no necesitaran para frenarlos." Dijo su compañero mientras estaban de patrulla en la muralla de la ciudad.

"Espero que sea rápido quiero luchar las tribus del norte ya ni siquiera nos…" Mientras hablaba una cadena con púas que se clavo en su pierna antes de jalar de el tirando de él hacia abajo ¡AAAAAAA!

El soldado se acerco lentamente para sentir una mano presionada sobre sus hombros cuando se viro Asher coloco su hoja oculta debajo de su barbilla y liberarla la hoja atravesó la carne y la lengua mientras comenzó a sangran Asher la quito y empujo el cadáver.

Por la capital del norte gritos horrible silenciados en un instante.

"¡¿Qué está pasando!" Dijo uno de los guardias desesperado mientras sus compañeros estaban tranquilos era inexplicable se movía demasiado tiempo había empezado al mediodía y poco a poco fueron cayendo no podía divisar al enemigo como un fantasma mataba y desaparecía y lo que es peor la noche había llegado lo que aumentaba la tensión de los hombres.

"Cálmate…recuerda quienes somos. Somos el ejército más poderoso el de La General Edea-" La frase fue cortada cuando unas manos agarraron al hombre por el cuello retorció hasta ponerlo del revés el cuerpo se desplomo mientras Asher los miro los soldado dispararon sin durar la balas perforaron su cuerpo pero no caía.

Asher disparo dos ametralladoras que había cogido de los soldados y comenzó a dispara a diferencia de él a ellos las balas si le afectaban disparo pero hubo a uno al que disparo en las pierna y se acerco.

"Hijo de…" No acabo cuando Asher lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente y recogía su cuerpo era uno de los 15 que violaron a su hermana y se lo llevo mientras la tensión siguió creciendo hartos de ser la presa todos los hombres restantes se pararon en la plaza de la ciudad mientras los fusileros se situaban en los tejados la plaza conectaba toda la ciudad por lo que su única opción era atraer al enemigo para desvelar su posición y funciono pues se presento caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

"Buenas noches señores." Dijo Asher parándose enfrente.

"¿Eres tú el líder del ejército enemigo?" Le pregunto pensando a que venía a negociar una estupidez por supuesto dado que el ejército de Esdeath solo conocía una cosa la sangre.

"No sé de qué otros me hablas aquí solo estamos vosotros y yo." Dijo Asher sorprendiendo momentáneamente al resto.

El hombre que actuaba como líder se rió junto con el resto. "¿Estás loco?" Le pregunto al presentarse el solo no iba desarmado tenía dos pistolas reglamentarias obtenida de cadáveres así como una cruz en su mano derecha.

"Puede ser." Ahora que tenía su atención Asher prosiguió hace una año en las tierras del Este atacasteis un castillo y quinces de vosotros violasteis a una joven antes de que fuera asesinada por Esdeath tengo a siete de esos hombre entregadme a los ocho que me faltan." Exigió Asher por supuesto no lo iban a hacer debido a su superioridad numérica y arrogancia no lo vieron como una amenaza seria algo que muy pronto lamentaría tampoco necesitaba que se los entregara el sabia quienes eran sus rostros de los que violaron a su hermana estaban grabados en su retina.

"Somos el ejercito de La General Esdeath el ejército más poderoso de Imperio." Dijo El hombre con orgullo inspirando a los demás que se prepararon.

"Dirás el ejercito de una pu." Antes de que pudiera terminar fue fusilado por todo soldado que tuviera un arma de fuego la balas penetraron en el volando parte de su cráneo su boca fue rozada por una bala abriéndola mientras sus piernas y brazos le seguían mostrando parte de sus músculos y tendones el cuerpo cayó al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Los hombre sonreían cuando el cuerpo se levanto y las heridas se iban cerrando rápido quedando intacto salvo por su ropa llena de agujeros de balas. "¡Me toca!" Asher desplegó el látigo de su cruz y lo desplazo en horizontal mandando a volar a 30 hombre con él.

"¡Atacad!" Los hombre de Esdeath cargaron contra Asher que mantuvo la posición so su látigo antes de salta y golpearlo contra el suelo de camino se clavo en el cráneo de un soldado rompiéndolo y otros más que resultaron heridos con un movimiento pero cuando aterrizo al suelo la onda de choque mando a volar a algunos utilizo el látigo para barrer el flanco derecho uno de los soldados consiguió esquivarlo iba a atacar a Asher con su espada cuando Asher desvió el golpe y cogió una de las pistolas que había tomado y disparo varias veces provocando al hombre no sin antes recoger su espada cayera varios más comenzaron a llegar. Uno se le acerco por la izquierda Asher lanzo la espada al aire y cogió su pistola disparo en la cabeza a su derecha avanzo otro para atacarle Asher le disparo también un tercero avanzo Asher lanzo su pistola a la cabera y cogió la espada corte horizontal, diagonal había matado a siete cuando lanzo su espada a otro que se clavo en su pecho y recuperaba su pistola poniéndosela en la boca del hombre que clavo la espada y disparar al ser rodeado contrajo el látigo cadena y lo uso para manda realizar otro barrido antes de que el látigo envolviera a algunos cuando los tenia sujetos Asher sin esfuerzo los elevo por encima y golpeo con ellos el suelo y parte de los hombre de Edeath como si fueran una maza rompiendo varios huesos y alguno que otro cuello.

Asher acababa con cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino ya no distinguía ni a los hombre que tenía que matar el frenesí de sangre había vuelto mientras se abría brutalmente camino sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo solo quedaron dos uno era Asher de pie y el otro era uno de los soldado con la cruz de Asher clavaba en su pecho mientras poco a poco la sangre llenaba sus pulmones.

"Ella…nos…venga…" No pudo terminar cuando se desplomo en el suelo ahogado en su propia sangre Asher miro a su alrededor una ciudad llena de cadáveres los cuerpo de los miembros de la tribu del norte estaban en cruces con diferentes heridas pudriéndose pero Asher luego miro los cuerpo del que ahora no es era el ejercito de Esdeath aun pudo apreciar movimiento y se acerco al más cercano uno que no podía moverse Asher lo reconoció.

 **Flashback**

"Oh si no está nada mal. Puede que después repita." Dijo el Soldado cuando finalmente termino de eyacular.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"A que esperas mátame." Le dijo para acabar con su sufrimiento. Asher lo miro disgustado nadie se había acordado de él ni lo que le hicieron.

"¿Recuerdas a una chica de 15 años una chica rubia de ojos verdes?" Le pregunto Asher mientras le agarraba por su cabello y le obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Si..." Dijo el hombre sonriendo. "Recuerdo su coño virgen tan caliente y húmedo." La rabia de Asher enseguida creció y puso sus manos en él, el hombre chillo y entonces miro a Asher. "Tú..."

"Te espera una noche muy larga." Dijo Asher mientras repetía el proceso una y otra vez con él. Solo paro cuando se dio cuenta de algo aun tenía 7 prisioneros que buscar y tenía que rematar a los heridos iba a ser una noche larga.

 **Amanecer**

Dormund su hija y sus hombre se acercaron a la fortaleza para ver el estandarte del ejercito de Esdeath ardiendo con las puertas estaban abiertas. Dormund ordeno a sus hombres permanecer alerta cuando entraron y fueron avanzando vieron los cuerpo del ejército de Esdeath todos empalados en estacas de madera siguieron adelante hasta que se encontraron a Asher sentado con 8 prisioneros Asher estaba tocando los ojos de uno provocando que el hombre se retorciera de dolo pero estaba atado.

Asher se viro con sus ropas agujereadas y los miro. "Tengo una pregunta." Dijo a sus recien llegados"¿Cuál es el ultimo animal que menos te gustaría que te comiera?"

 **Más Tarde**

Los soldados se despertaron para descubrir que había sido empalado pero no estaban en la fortaleza estaban en medio del bosque frente a una caverna el afilado palo incrustado en su cadera para que el desangrado sea lento hizo chillar al soldado cuando vio a varias arañas salir de la cueva no chiquitas eran del tamaño de un buey.

" _Las arañas de hielo ellas te inyectan un veneno te paraliza los músculos y dejan los nervios intactos, luego te bañan con su acido para ablandar tu carne por todo el cuerpo y te devoran poco a poco lentamente te saborean para que puedan disfrutar de la sangre caliente."_

Las arañas derribaron las estacas tirándolo al suelo y se acercaron a inyectarles su veneno para después seguir el proceso en una comida lenta y dolorosa toda ella presenciada por Asher sentado tranquilamente viendo el espectáculo en un árbol cuando finalmente el ultimo corazón dejo de latir Asher se marcho.

 **Más Tarde**

Ashr regreso no a la fortaleza se unió a Dormund que había empezado junto a sus hombres a excavar la zona donde fueron sepultadas las 400.000 personas finalmente consiguieron sacar un cráneo y entregárselo a Asher.

Asher puso las manos en el antes de caer al suelo y chillar Dormund observo mientras Asher se retorcía en el suelo este dolor era no el de una persona el de 400.000 notando por el hambre la desesperación de sus dedos arañando a otras personas hasta el punto de producir sangre en su compañero las asfixia por la falta de oxigeno la desesperación madres asfixiando a sus hijos para que muriera deprisa en vez de lentamente era un cumulo de emociones y sufrimientos que ahora estaba registrada en sus células.

Entre jadeos Asher aparto el cráneo y se levanto tambaleándose.

Dormuend lo miro y parecía que iba a preguntarle que si había funcionado pero era obvio que sí.

Guild se acerco a Asher "¿Qué fue lo último que sintió mi madre?"

Asher la miro "Desesperación por no volver a verte." Dijo Asher lo último que sintió la madre de Guild que se abrazo a su padre mientras lloraba.

 **Más Tarde**

"Has retomado el norte tú solo pero pensaba que solo podías matar a quince." Dijo Dormund mientras paseaba con Asher por las murallas de la fortaleza.

"Toda regla tiene su trampa." Dijo Asher mientras miraba hacia adelante de él. "Lamento lo de tu mujer."

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de la tuya pero no los conocí." Dijo Dormund.

"¿La Mía?" Pregunto Asher no sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"De acuerdo con nuestras leyendas Howc Kashet regreso de entre los muertos por perder a la mujer que amaba." Le explico Dormund el motivo que impidió a su predecesor descansar.

"Lo mío fue por mi hermana." Explico Asher como el perderla fue su pena.

"Los del sur y vuestro matrimonios incestuosos." Dijo Dormund en broma aunque a Asher no le hacía gracia pero hubo algo que si quería preguntarle.

"Cuándo conociste a la madre de tu hija ¿como sabias que era ella la mujer a la que amabas?" Le pregunto Asher con curiosidad.

"No se puede explicar desde el momento que la ves ese sentimiento te supera la encuentras el ser más bello que has visto en tu vida se te congela la respiración quieres conocerla te atrae la deseas no es algo que puedas expresar con palabras."

"Suena bien." Dijo Asher preguntándose cómo era amar a alguien más allá de la familia.

"¿Nunca te has sentido así por una chica?" Le pregunto Dormund al muchacho

 **Flashback**

Asher mira a su asesina portando una chaqueta blanca y una larga melena negra aunque lo que más destaca de ella son sus ojos rojos la luz de la luna la muestra su rostro Gared muere mientras cae de espaldas ella se vira a Asher la encuentra hermosa pero siente tristeza al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo sin vida ella se acerca al chico ahora ve un uniforme negro acompañado de una falda Akame alza Murasame apuntando a su garganta antes de cortarla.

 **Fin de Flashback**

" **No olvides que ella es parte de tu misión"** Oyó decir al cuervo en su mente.

"Por tu silencio supongo que hubo una." Dijo Dormund al muchacho mientras continuaban paseo.

"Murió." Dijo Asher no era mentira Akame murió ese día al igual pero igual que mucha gente no lo sabía. ¿Os quedareis la fortaleza?" Le pregunto Asher el siguiente movimiento.

"Los clanes restantes ya deben de estar de camino no reuniremos y debatiremos lo que haremos dependiendo puede que sí o puede que volvamos al bosque." Dijo Dormund sus planes a Asher. "No quiero apropiarme de tus méritos chico si quieres esta fortaleza es tuya."

"No pero si quiero pedirte algo." Dijo Asher causando que Dormund le prestara atención.

"Que todos sepan que he sido yo quien ha vencido al ejercito de Esdeath y reconquistado la mayor ciudad del norte." Dijo Asher antes de acercarse al borde de la muralla.

"¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Howc Kashet? ¿Nadie?." Le pregunto Dormund al chico.

"Gared ese es mi autentico nombre." Asher salto al vació.

Dormund se asomo para ver a un curvo elevarse y surcar los cielos mientras se alejaba volando de allí. Fiel a su petición Dormund se aseguro que todos supieran quien había sido el responsable de esto envió mensajes a todas las tribus y llego a los oídos de espías que lo divulgaron ya estaba hecho el nombre de Gared en el norte se convirtió en sinónimo de gran guerrero.

 **Para él no habrá gloria, su nombre no pasara a la historia, no se lo agradecerán, no conseguirá a la chica, no será el héroe para él al final de este viaje solo hay muerte y ese es su único consuelo.**

 **Victimas: 19 Quedan:4**


	5. Plan

**Día después de la lucha con Las Tres Bestias**

Esdeath estaba en la sala donde estaban sus cuerpo los miro analizándolos esto no encajaba en el patrón del Night Raid el único que encajaba en el perfil era Daidara en una lucha contra un usuario Teigu no puedes permitirte el lujo de torturar a tu oponente tienes que ser rápido preciso pero el que hizo esto se aseguro de que Liver y Nyau sufrieran el Night Raid siempre daba a sus víctimas muertes eficientes no era algo al azar él que había hecho eso se lo tomo como algo personal. Había sido compasiva permitiendo vivir a algunos que había derrotado con la esperanza de que su odio los llevara a la venganza lo que llevaría al conflicto y a su amada guerra también tenía la esperanza que alguno de ellos se volviera lo bastante fuerte como para satisfacer su ansia de lucha encontrar algo a lo que llamar oponente no pudo evitar preguntarse si finalmente había surgido uno.

"El fuerte vive el débil muere. Moristeis por ser débiles, mis pobres subordinados tendré que vengaros yo misma." Los débiles mueren los fuertes viven es un regla que se ha mantenido y demostrado con la propia naturaleza era la creencia bajo la que fue criada y la había visto cientos de veces pero si subordinados eran débiles era su deber vengarlos.

 **Día después del encuentro de Asher y Akame**

Najenda no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado. Los demás miembros del Night Raid estaban incrédulos había penetrado en su escondite y burlado la seguridad sin que ninguno de ellos sintiera un momento su presencia el único que lo noto fue Lubbock que en silencio se maldecía así mismo percibió la presencia de su mascota o eso presuponían que era el cuervo que lo acompañaba y lo dejo escapar si hubiera avenido a matar a Najenda podía haber muerto. Todos con atención escuchaban el reporte de Akame.

"Se coló durante la noche no transmitía nada, fue capaz de eliminar su existencia como si fuera invisible." Akame explico si alguien como ella entrenada como asesina y con sus sentidos agudizados no fue capaz de sentir su presencia ella tampoco podrían a excepción de Lubbock y Leones si usaban sus Teigus. "Su apariencia encajaba con la descripción de Tatsumi."

"Y pensar que llego a acercarse tanto." Dijo Leone aun no creyéndose lo cerca que había llegado.

"El escondite ya no es seguro." Dijo Lubbock sugiriendo que lo mejor era marcharse.

"El asesino a Las Tres Bestias es improbable que recurra al Imperio." Dijo Mine descartando la posible idea de un ataque.

"Pero aun así debemos hacer algo sabe nuestro escondite si lo capturan." Dijo Tatsumi Asher ahora era una amenaza si era capturado tenía información privilegiada que revelar de su escondite.

"Akame." Dijo Najenda encendiendo su cigarro "¿Averiguaste algo de él?" Le pregunto Najenda ahora mismo necesitaba toda la información para poder saber a qué se enfrentaba..

"Todo." Dijo Akame como la noche anterior debido a su toque lo había aprendido todo de él y también se había unido a él como nunca nadie ha estado sintió su garganta cortada y su propio veneno deteniendo su corazón ahora sabia como se sentían sus víctimas pero la tristeza que sufrió Asher por su hermana era superior a cualquier cosa el dolor de perder a sus amigos lo había experimentado pero Asher lo llevaba mas allá.

"Se llama Asher procede del Oeste, el año pasado Esdeath y sus hombres asesinaron a su familia después de eso gracias a la ayuda de su amigo consiguió escapar de la masacre pero entonces los encontré y elimine." Akame lo resumió.

"Espera ¿qué quieres decir con que lo eliminaste?" Dijo Mine no entendiendo a lo que se refería Akame.

"Corte su cuello con Murasame." Dijo ella ahora después de sentir el dolor era algo que no iba a olvidar.

"Pensaba que el veneno de Murasame te mataba de un corte." Dijo Tatsumi recordando las palabras de Akame y haber visto a la espada en acción.

"Y lo hace si recibió un corte de Murasame…" Dijo Leone sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba si esa espada penetraba tu piel.

"Murió." Najenda termino la frase antes que nadie.

Lubbock sonrió nervioso "Espera ¿no enfrentamos a un zombi?" Dijo imaginándose Asher como el clásico zombi de película de terror.

"No. Es muy distinto a un títere de Yatsufusa." Dijo Akame sacando la comparativa "El conserva sus recuerdos y voluntad propia además es capaz de mantener una conversación."

"¿Yatsufusa?" Pregunto Tatsumi no llegando a esa parte del libro de las Teigua.

"Es una teigu que permite utilizar a aquellos que mueren bajo su filo y resucitarlos y utilizarlos como marionetas para destruir al enemigo." Dijo Akame cual era la teigu de su hermana.

"Joder y yo que creía que Murasame daba miedo." Dijo Mine como esa era la peor clase de Teigu ya que si uno de ellos muriera bajo esa hoja lo usarían para luchar contra ellos.

"Entonces su objetivo es matar a Esdeath." Dijo Najenda presuponiendo que ese era el plan de Asher de hecho si lo consiguiera seria una gran oportunidad para eliminar a uno de los principales obstáculos del Ejercito Revolucionario. "Pero imagino que Akame también eres uno de sus objetivos." Akame asintió recordando la promesa de Asher sintiendo una punzada en el corazón recordando sus palabras cuando fuera feliz y creyera que podía alcanzar la felicidad se la arrebataría ante de matarla entonces Akame no sabía a lo que se refería y entonces miro a sus compañeros acaso pensaba matarlos a ellos no tenia sentido pues entonces no sufriria.

Al final hablo con su jefa "No creo que lo haga al menos todavía dijo que esperaría hasta que mi esperanza fuera una realidad y en ese momento me mataría."

"¿Y eso que quiere decir?" Pregunto Mine no sabiendo a que se refería con Akame negando con la cabeza no sabiéndolo tampoco.

"¿Qué hacemos con él? El hecho de que sepa nuestro escondite y apariencias lo vuelve una amenaza para nosotros." Pregunto Leone mientras Najenda saboreaba su cigarro.

"Seguiremos adelante." Dijo ella simplemente.

"¿Y él?" Pregunto Lubbock.

"Ambos tenemos un enemigo común pero no es nuestro aliado estad preparados y alerta si os encontráis con él no inicies un enfrentamiento a menos que sea necesario y si esta en problemas ayudadle." Dijo Najenda teniendo en cuenta su objetivo era mejor tenerlo por ahí como una manera de dividir la atención de Esdeath sabiendo que llegaba la hora de marcharse a buscar nuevos miembros para el grupo se preparo para llevar la Teigu Spectator cuando el grupo se marcho Najenda reflexiono _"Hace una año. Acaso yo también estoy en su lista."_ Si su suposición era correcta ella estaba en la lista de Asher a fin de cuentas ella fue el cerebro que provoco esa masacre en la que había implicado y creado las pruebas falsas para que el General Draven fuera tachado como traidor.

 **Actualidad**

La noticia se expandió como una plaga por desde el norte hasta llegar a la capital en los último meses muchas cosas cambiaron entre ellos la formación de Los Jaegers un grupo de usuarios Teigu formados para combatir contra el Night Raid y actual como fuerza especial de policía bajo el mando de Esdeath recientemente habían perdido a uno de sus miembros el Doctor Stylish y habían empezado a aparecer bestias peligrosas humanoides.

El Night Raid por su parte había incorporado a dos nuevos miembros para compensar la pérdida de Bulat y Sheele añadieron a Chelsea una chica cuyo grupo anterior fue asesinado por La Tres Bestias y Susanoo una Teigu humanoide que ahora pertenecía a Najenda.

 **Palacio Imperial**

"Entonces el ejercito de la Comandante fue destruido." Dijo Wave no saliendo de su sorpresa era un joven de cabello oscuro corto con ojos azules oscuros Lleva una chaqueta de cuero azul y una bufanda roja con un ancla en ella con una camisa blanca con una line azul de por medio y un par de pantalones negros con un cinturón y botas azul oscuro. Actualmente están sorprendidos por la noticia que se había propagado rápido.

Kurome estaba tranquilamente comiendo dulces su pelo es corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos y lleva un uniforme de marinero negro con una falda lateral roja y también lleva guantes rojos también usa calcetines y zapatos negros.

"Los hombres de la Comandante tenían la fama de ser el ejercito más fuerte del imperio tenerlos en el norte era un consuelo para la gente ahora que no están el norte está desprotegido por lo que podemos esperar que haya incursiones de sus clanes en el territorio del Imperio." Junto a la mesa también estaba Bols Llevaba una máscara era blanca y mangas blancas largas sin camisa que dejaba ver tres cicatrices sus pantalones eran blancos con botas marrones.

"¿La Comandante está bien?" Pregunto Wave al que les había pasado la información Run. Era un chico de pelo corto y cabello rubio y ojos dorados con una túnica blanca con una camisa negra y pantalones negros unidos por un cinturón marrón además de un accesorio para el cuello sus botas tan bien eran blancas con accesorio llevaba una pluma en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. "Si está meditando sobre el asunto."

"Y pensar que las tribus del norte conseguirían derrotarlos." Dijo Wave.

"Es uno de los rumores sin embargo el más común es el exagerado." Dijo Run causando que todos le escucharan.

"¿Rumores?" Dijo Bols no sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Fue un solo hombre." Dijo fue todo lo que dijo Run incluso para un usuario Teigu derrotar a un ejército entero era una hazaña sorprendente suponiendo claro que el rumor fuera cierto.

 **Habitación de Esdeath**

Esdeath estaba en su habitación mirando su cuaderno donde tenía un dibujo de Tatsumi estaba pensando en lo que había pasado en el norte. Primero Las Tres Bestias ahora su ejército esto no era casualidad teniendo en cuanta el tiempo transcurrido sin duda fue premeditado entonces era solo cuestión de tiempo que el responsable viniera a él si el rumor era cierto y fue un solo hombre confirmaba dos cosas que buscaba venganza contra ella y que era alguien contra el que valía la pena luchar después de tanto tiempo uno de los débiles con el que tubo la piedad de dejarlo vivir había vuelto y por fin se había vuelto alguien digno ser un desafío.

Los débiles mueren los fuertes viven pero ella vengaría a sus débiles subordinados mientras se enfrentaba por fin a alguien digno de matar. Ella pensó con una sonrisa y su sangre ansiosa por la batalla que se acercaba.

 **En el Escondite Night Raid**.

Todos se reunieron en la sala mientras Najenda mostraba un mapa a todos los miembros estaban allí Susanoo era un hombre alto y musculo de pelo azul oscuro igual a sus ojos con dos cuernos también llevaba una perilla por creces y portaba una túnica blanca sobre una camisa negra por debajo que dejaba ver su núcleo y un cinturón de artes marciales con espinilleras y una sandalias de paja con calcetines tabi.

Chelsea era una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos rojos con unos auriculares sobre su cabeza y orejas y llevaba un uniforme que consistía en una camisa manga larga blanca atado por un cinta roja así como un chaleco negro sobre la camisa su falda era a cuadros roja con botas de cuero negras estaba con un piruleta en la boca.

"El ejercito de Esdeath ha sido aniquilado." Dijo Najenda sorprendiendo a todos menos a Susanoo que tenía una mirada inexpresiva.

"¿Entonces la tribus del norte los han derrotado?" Pegunto Tatsumi.

"No después de la invasión de Esdeath ningún clan era lo bastante fuerza como para derribarlos solos y estaban con la moral baja por los actos de Esdeath." Explico Najenda. "Pero todos Todos los rumores apuntan a que fue un solo hombre llamado Gared." Dijo sorprendiendo a todos mientras se preguntaban quien era capaz de hacer algo así.

"¿Quién?" Dijo Leone siendo un nombre completamente desconocido. Pero Akame recordó ese nombre que salió de los labios de Asher durante su encuentro y su promesa de matarla.

"Creo que lo mas probable es que se trate de él tipo que interactuó contigo y Tatsumi." Dijo Najenda "Asher es el único que con un motivo y también explica su ausencia o que no haya intentado todavía matar a Esdeath además de acuerdo a los informes no hubo supervivientes fueron todos empalados."

"¿Empalados?" Dijo Tatsumi extrañado.

"Era la forma favorita de ejecución de un General del Imperio en las tierras del Oeste lo hacía para atemorizar a sus enemigos y dar ejemplo." Dijo Mine recordando la reputación del General Draven.

"Si ha acabado con ellos la siguiente en la lista es…" Leone dijo pero todos lo sabían la que seguía era Esdeath.

"¿Quién es Asher?" Pregunto Chelsea extrañada.

"Un guerrero no muerto salido de la tumba en busca de venganza contra aquellos que causaron su muerte y la de sus seres queridos." Dijo Lubbock completamente en serio

"No en serio ¿Quién es?" Dijo Chelsea no creyendo la historia de un guerrero no muerto en busca de venganza.

"No bromea." Dijo Najenda causando que Chelsea se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio. "Y hemos de estar preparados si acaba con Esdeath los siguientes en la lista seremos nosotros."

"¿Por qué? Está claro que su problema es con el Imperio." Dijo Chelsea no viendo como por qué un enemigo del Imperio atacaría al Night Raid.

"Esto no se trata del Imperio o del País todo eso a él le da igual." Dijo Tatumi recordando su encuentro con Asher. "Él lo hace por él mismo quiere su venganza y le da igual quienes tengan que sufrir con tal de conseguirla."

Chelsea pudo detectar cierto rencor procedente de Tatsumi. "¿Y por qué iba a venir a por nosotros?" Dijo ella no entendiendo todavía que tenían que ver con ese tipo.

"Por que Akame fue la que lo mato." Dijo Najenda causando que Chelsea mirara a Akame. "Y yo fui la culpable de su muerte." Dijo Najenda sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo Mine a su jefa dado que ese detalle que ellos lo desconocían.

"Para que la revolución pudiera avanzar necesitábamos que el Imperio dividiera sus fuerzas necesitábamos a la tribus del oeste para ello. Pero el General Draven era el encargado de sofocara la rebeliones en esa zona y consiguió que ser tan temido que nadie en el oeste se atrevió a desafiarlo pero necesitábamos quitarle de en medio. Y su hermano era consciente de la corrupción del Imperio y como hacia sufrir al pueblo pero también sabía que su hermano nunca traicionaría su juramento al Emperador por lo que yo junto con él manipulamos todo para que fuera señalado traidor y mandaron a Esdeath a por ejecutarlo por su traición lo que llevo a su muerte y su familia." Ella explico la estratagema.

"Y si participaste entonces ¿Por qué solo vino a por Akame?" Pregunto Tatsumi a decir verdad no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que estaba escuchando si lo que dice era cierto entonces la jefa era otro objetivo de Asher.

"Creo que no debe de conocer mi papel en eso desde su punto de vista su muerte la muerte de su familia fue orquestada por el Imperio. Pero si llegara a descubrir la verdad eventualmente me convertiría en su objetivo." Dijo Najenda sabiendo que tenía una diana en la espalda y lo que significaba que el Night Raid tendría que lidiar con él tarde o temprano.

"Tatsumi puedo entender que estés molesto pero no voy a tratar de justificar lo que hice. Una guerra no solo se gana en el campo de batalla a veces hay que realizar métodos más sutiles como asesino estoy segura de que puedes entender eso." Dijo Najenda pasando a la parte importante. "La derrota del ejercito de Esdeath acelera las cosas el Ejercito Revolucionario ha pasado a la acción ahora mismo emisarios se dirigen hacia el Norte para forjar una alianza con las tribus para que se unifiquen y acepten aliarse con nosotros lo que nos lleva a nuestra misión ¿Han oído hablar sobre el grupo Religioso La Senda de la Paz? "

"Son quienes creen que los bueno actos llevan a la felicidad y a una larga vida "Dijo Chelsea en lo que era una definición perfecta de ironía.

"Oh ¡Son lo que pasaron por mi aldea! La estatuilla que me dio el jefe de la aldea era de esa religión." Dijo Tatsumi recordando como partió del allí.

"En esto diez años La Senda de la Paz ha ganado muchos seguidores en estos diez años y tienen mucha influencia en la zona oriental del Imperio. Se preparan para realizar una revuelta armada. Es decir un insurrección religiosa nos aprovecharemos de eso." Dijo Najenda al resto.

Tatsumi en esos momento tuvo un recuerdo de las palabras de Asher _"_ _Salvar el país siendo el recadero del Ejército Revolucionario esos hipócritas dejan a cualquiera ingresar en su ejército indultando sin importar sus pecados por que al igual que El Imperio usan cualquier medio a su alcance con tal de logras sus objetivos."_ Recordó esas palabras en su mente en verdad se preguntaba que les diferenciaba del Imperio con eso mente hablo al resto. "Un momento ¿Cuántos morirán en una revuelta tan grande como esa? Deberíamos impedirla." Todos lo miraron seriamente dándose cuenta que no estaba entendiendo la situación y como esto era lo mejor para ellos.

"Aunque impidiéramos la revuelta el descontento del pueblo estallaría de todas formas." Explico Najenda mientras cogía uno de sus cigarrillos. "Este país se encuentras al borde de la perdición."

Tatsumi entendió pero a regañadientes se empezó a cuestionar si Asher tenía razón y en verdad no había diferencia de un bando ni de otro.

"Deberías dejar de hablar." Dijo Chelsea.

"Recuerda con lo que sucedió con la tribu de Ban y El Héroe del Norte." Dijo Lubbock.

"Esdeath acabo con ambos." Dijo Tatsumi sabiendo cual fue el destino de eso pueblos.

"Se enfrentaron solos al imperio y sin ayuda pero pese a la situación el imperio sigue siendo muy poderoso. Aunque la Senda de La Paz se rebele sufrirían el mismo destino el derramamiento de sangre es inevitable." Explico a Tatsumi que fue sacado por Najenda poniendo su mano sobre el mapa.

"Aquí entra el Ejercito Revolucionario. Cuando La Senda de la Paz inicie su revuelta. Una de la tribus aliadas del Oeste lanzara una invasión. De esta manera el Imperio tendría enemigos externos e internos. Si conseguimos la alianza con las Tribus del Norte serán atacados por dos frentes sin embargo podrán soportarlo y entonces El Ejercito Revolucionario atacara por el Sur avanzaran hacia la capital y derrotaran al imperio."

"Un ataque por cuatro frentes." Dijo Tatsumi Tenía sentido dado que tendrían que dividir sus fuerzas para enfrentar a cuatro enemigo simultáneos.

"El Imperio subestima al Ejercito Revolucionario Como se reunirá toda la escoria en un solo lugar aprovecharan al oportunidad para eliminarlos. El Ejercito Revolucionario está en la frontera para llegar a La Capital tendrán que atravesar distintos castillos bien protegidos sin embargo debido a la naturaleza corrupta del Imperio sus líderes son incompetentes y ya pactamos con ellos para que dejen pasar a nuestras tropas. Los sorprendemos avanzáramos hacia la capital por lo que El Imperio enviara a su último recurso el general Budou y La Guardia Imperial, mientras a Esdeath la enviaran a ocuparse de las tribus del norte debido a su experiencia con ellos. Y ya con la guardia de palacio tan reducida.

"Sera nuestra oportunidad para matar al ministro." Concluyo Akame cuál era el plan de su líder. "Invadiremos el palacio y asesinaremos al primer ministro." Dijo empuñando su katana y mostrándosela al resto como seña de determinación. "Acabaremos con el mal desde dentro."

"La ratas siempre encuentran el modo de escapar." Dijo Lubbock como obviamente el primer ministro tendría un plan de fuga.

"No dejare que suceda." Dijo Leone captando la atención "Es la cabeza es necesario que muera."

"Para compensar a las tribus del oeste y el norte les devolveremos sus territorios." Dijo Najenda como tenían planeado convencerlos para que se unieran a nuestra causa

"El resentimiento del pueblo desaparecerá si acabamos con la corrupción del imperio. Si completamos nuestro trabajo rápido el derramamiento de sangre será mínimo." Concluyo Najenda pero mínima o no la sangre sigue siendo sangre.

"Por eso La Senda de la Paz es una pieza clave en todo esto. Pero esta inestable ahora mismo. El fundador de esta religión es un hombre carismático pero su consejero Bolic es un espía del primer ministro planea asesinarlo y ocupar su lugar para detener a la revuelta. Por eso nuestra misión consiste en ir a la sede de La Senda de la Paz y acabar con Bolic." Najenda marco el camino en el mapa y redondeo la sede de la religión. "Además recibimos informes de que mediante drogas la comida de sus seguidoras para convertirlas en sus juguetes no nos contendremos."

Lubbock se mordió el labio inferior lleno de rabia. "Seguro que se aprovecha de todas esas chicas."

"Mezcla drogas en la comida es un crimen culinario." Dijo Susanoo también con muestras de ira.

"¡Es Imperdonable!" Dijeron ambos al unisonó ante de mirarse y cruzar sus brazos el uno con el otro en una señal de hermanamiento.

"¿No están enojados por las razones equivocada?" Dijo viéndolos a ambos. "Por ultimo respecto a los Jaegers. Mientras Esdeath sea su líder seguirán siendo parte del ejército privado del primer ministro. Dicho eso para que nuestro plan avance sin dificultades debemos eliminarlos. Atraeremos a los Jaegers fuera de la capital y los atacaremos."

"¡Finalmente la hora de la batalla!" Dijo Mine deseosa de enfrentarse a la asesina de su amiga.

"El cuartel general nos pidió que acabáramos con Bols y Kurome si se presentaba la oportunidad." Entonces paso a Tasumi "¿Podrás enfrentarte a ellos después de haberlos conocido?"

"Wave es un buen tipo y no está entre los objetivos no tenemos porque enfrentarnos. Sin embargo está preparado para darlo todo por sus compañeros no puedo subestimarlo. Pero soy un asesino y seguiré adelante hasta el final" Dijo Tatsumi. "¡Lo Hare!" Tasumi de levanto captando la atención de todos "Sean objetivo o no los enfrentare con todas mis fuerzas. ¡No dudare!" Dijo Tatsumi causando a todos sonreír ante su determinación.

"Bien." Dijo Najenda orgullosa de la determinación de sus subordinados.

"Una excelente mirada siento su determinación." Dijo Chelsea impresionada por la madurez. "Parece que ya no perderemos a nadie por compadecerse de un enemigo." Pero entonces la chica se percato de que no podia apartar la mirada de Tatsumi mientras lo veía discutir con Lubbock.

"Bien esta es la estrategia correremos el rumor de que Akame y Mine sean vista en dirección al este una vez allí no dirigiremos a esta ciudad allí lanzaremos un señuelo con información falsa así separaremos a los Jeagers estoy casi segura de que Esdeath elegirá el camino por el que yo me fui y entonces los separaremos y nos ocuparemos de aquellos que nos perseguirán por el sur después marcharemos a la Senda de La Paz pero el posible que se percaten de nuestras intenciones de matar a Bolic y manden a los Jaegers a protegerlo pero nos aprovecharnos de Asher." Todos prestaron atención a Najenda para saber como lo iban a hacer "Si él es el responsable de la masacre del norte obviamente se dirige ahora mismo a la capital para enfrentarse a Esdeath por eso enviaremos informes y comunicaremos por las regiones del norte que Esdeath se dirige hacia La Senda de La Paz eso lo atraerá." Dijo Najenda el cómo pensaba utilizar a sus enemigos para que se enfrentaran entre si.

"Y mientras el mantiene ocupada a Esdeath y a los Jaegers nosotros acabaremos con Bolic." Concluyo Leone el plan de su jefa.

"Y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas y tenemos surte puede que incluso podamos terminar con tres pájaros de un tiro." Concluyo Najenda podían terminar con Bolic, Los Jaegers y Asher en un solo ataque.

Tatsumi reflexiono sobre Asher no era un objetivo pero Akame lo era de él mientras estuviera vivo siempre seria una amenaza para su jefa y Akame la única opción era eliminarle.

Mientras Akame reflexionaba sobre Asher esa palabra aún seguía en su mente cuando creyera que su felicidad sería posible entonces seria cuando la mataría pero eso le hizo preguntarse que era su felicidad estar con sus amigos se refería a eso como ella hizo con el suyo esa era su venganza también se pregunto si Murasame sería efectiva contra él después de todo ya estaba muerto ella negó en silencio pero entonces recordó a su hermana y a la de Asher y como impotente la vio morir como reaccionaria ella si hubiera sido Kurome también recordó como le dijo que él era su consecuencia era cierto no podía dejar atrás su pasado ni devolver las vidas que arrebato entre ellas es la de Asher significaba eso que su pasado y sus pecados siempre la iban a perseguir que por muchas que era imposible compensar lo que había hecho esas eran preguntas que un asesino no debía hacerse por eso las desecho debía prepararse para enfrentar a su pasado ya fuera su hermana o su víctima vuelta de entre los muertos.

 **Más Tarde Habitación de Esdeath**

Run le informo como personas que encajaban en la descripción de Akame y Mine habían sido vistas en dirección al este.

"Convoca a todos los Jaegers." Dijo Levantándose de su asiento donde admiraba su dibujo de Tatsumi y se preparaba para partir.

 **De la misma manera en la que los humanos se descomponen, los países se derrumban. Quienes buscan el amanecer un nuevo reino y Aquellos que quieren defender el actual. Sus principios y ideologías metas y todo lo que los diferencia. Por culpa de su inevitable destino, se aproximan al día de su encuentro. Provistos de armas letales y de corazones determinados. Marchan hacia la batalla.**

 **Al Norte en el camino a la capital.**

"No tiene por qué seguir sufriendo ven conmigo hermano." Mira esta abrazando a Asher que agarra su mano y activa su hoja oculta atravesando su hombro con ella siente el dolor de la hoja por lo visto es capaz de herirse a sí mismo y las heridas autoinfligidas no se regeneran su hombro quedo sangrando cuando Asher retira la hoja ensangrentada.

El fantasma de su hermana se desvanece y vuelve a ver el mundo real movido por el dolor para salir de su trance mirando sus manos y los cortes en ellas para sentir y eliminar sus dudas y volver a frió mundo al que fue traído de vuelta.

"Solo espera un poco mas." Dijo Asher mientras seguía caminando con el cuervo sobrevolando la zona marcándole el rumbo.

 **Unidas por una dicha común, muchas vidas actúan como una voluntad y se mueven y retuercen juntos. En su afana por encontrar esa dicha derraman sangre buscan más sangre. Se incrementa y multiplica una y otra vez y la batalla continua sin fin. Esa gran dicha para el Night Raid es un futuro mejor, para Esdeath es la guerra, y para Asher su venganza finalmente todas convergen y se unen en una misma cosa el punto donde todos son los mismo y cuando eso pase ¿Quien caerá?**

 **Victimas: 19 Quedan: 4**

* * *

 **NTA: En verdad el contador de Victimas de Asher debería ser mayor si tenemos en cuenta que aniquilo un ejército pero como no sé el total de hombres que componen el ejército de Esdeath lo dejaremos contando los 15 hombres que Asher quería matar y quedan 4 por que Asher no sabe lo de Najenda.**


	6. Kyoroch

"Los rumores dicen que esta hacia el este ¿puedes confirmarlo?" Le pregunto Asher a su cuervo mientras caminaban.

" **Yo no soy omnisciente."**

"Menudo espíritu guía." Se quejo Asher mientras seguían avanzando pero había algo extraño en el ambiente por donde caminaba.

" **Sabes que puedo quitarte la vida que te concedí ¿verdad?"** Le recordó el cuervo como él era la fuente de su poder.

"Nunca me has dado un por qué." Dijo Asher porque él con toda la corrupción que vivía el imperio con todas las victimas de Esdeath de las personas asesinadas por bandidos y El Ejercito Revolucionario porque era el único muerto que por la tierra.

" **¿Que quieres que te diga? que eres especial"** Dijo el cuervo pensando que si se confirmaría con esa respuesta. Mientras seguían avanzando notaron algo extraño cada célula de su cuerpo sentía algo poderoso y estaba justo delante.

"Curiosidad." Dijo Asher esperando un por qué.

" **¿Te importa?"** Le pregunto al chico

"La verdad es que no." Asher sentía curiosidad de por qué él pero la verdad no le importaba ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengar a su hermana y eso le bastaba lejos de ser una bendición tenía el sufrimiento suyo el de Gared el de su hermana y ahora el de 400.000 personas cada celula de su cuerpo expiraba ese dolor pero su odio le hacía soportarlo "Solo cuatro personas más." y podría reunirse con sus seres queridos y eso le bastaba alzo el vuelo rumbo al este.

 **Días después**

Tras las noticias de que el Night Raid había sido vistos Los Jaeguers fueron tras ello el plan tuvo éxito los consiguieron separar y se enfrentaron a Kurome, Wave y Bols. Se deshicieron de Wave después de que Susanoo de un golpe lo mandara al volar literalmente y se enfrentaron a Kurome que convoco a sus títeres no muertos siendo la mayoría derrotados y Bols cuya Teigu fue destruida durante la batalla sin escapatoria activo la autodestrucción de su Teigu parando la batalla cuyas únicas víctimas fueron las marionetas de Kurome pero Bols presencio a una niña herida y fue a ayudarla su compasión fue su perdición cuando se reveló que no era otra que Chelsea utilizando su Teigu para alterar su apariencia y con la guardia baja clavo una aguja en su cuello matándolo siendo los últimos pensamientos del hombre su familia que le estaba esperando en casa.

Chelsea decidió también ocuparse de Kurome y aunque se las arreglo para herirla usando la apariencia de Bols la chica sobrevivió, Chelsea trato de huir pero fue alcanzada por los títeres de Kurome que la descuartizaron sin piedad. Su cuerpo fue tomado por Los Jaeguers y Esdeath en persona disecciono su cadáver tratando de encontrar un pista que les revelara la ubicación de Night Raid pero tras no encontrar nada permitió que su cuerpo fuera devorado por la Teigu de Seryu mientras su cabeza fue empalada en lo alto de un edificio en la ciudad de paso donde fue encontrada por Tatsumi.

Mientras unos susurros en el norte provocaron que un cuervo emigrara hacia el este a Kyoroch la sede de la Senda de La Paz llegando un día después que el Night Raid. Había llegado el atardecer casi anocheciendo cuando Asher descendió sobre un yermo sobre el que tenía una vista de la ciudad.

" _En alguna parte de ese ciudad esta ella."_ Pensó Asher para sí mismo. "¿Qué quieres?" pregunto a la persona que se estaba acercando junto a su séquito.

"Lo siento en verdad es que acercarme detrás de ti ha sido un poco grosero de mi parte." Dijo Tenía el pelo blanco largo y ojos color purpura llevando una sotana blanca con unas hombreras rojas que contenían una capa. "Soy El Líder de La Senda de la Paz." Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Asher no dijo nada solo lo miro. "Paz ¿eh?" Asher no pudo evitar encontrar irónico el nombre. "¿Tengo que hacer una reverencia?" Pregunto Asher.

"No es necesario." Dijo el hombre.

"Era sarcasmo." Dijo Asher para su sorpresa el hombre mostro incredulidad.

"Oh lo siento la verdad nunca he sabido distinguirlo." Dijo tranquilamente como si no fuera un problema. "¿Que te trae por aquí?"

"Estoy de paso." Dijo Asher no queriendo dar demasiados detalles.

"Un viajero supongo." Dijo mirando a Asher y por lo que puedo ver has realizado un largo viaje. Dijo mirando sus ropas y las heridas en ellas también se fijo en sus brazos que ahora estaban vendados. "Te importa acompañarme en mi paseo." Asher miro a sus seguidores o mejor dichos sus guardias, algo que no paso desapercibido. "Dejadnos solos por favor." Dijo a sus seguidores.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente. "Pero señor." Uno de ellos iba a protestar pero El Líder puso su mano para detenerlo.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse no me hará daño." Dijo causando que su hombre diera marcha atrás cumpliendo su petición mantuvieron su posición mientras El Líder y Asher caminaban juntos por las zonas rocosas.

"¿Por qué quieres dar este paseo?" Le pregunto Asher no siendo capaz de leer las intenciones de este hombre.

"¿Por qué has aceptado?" Le pregunto él cuando podía haberse negado y haberse ido.

"No lo sé." Asher respondió sinceramente el por qué no se había marchado. Poco a poco la noche fue llegando.

"Por mi parte te considero una persona interesante." Dijo causando que Asher sintiera curiosidad preguntándose si se había dado cuenta. "No puedo ver tu futuro." Dijo el Lider no viendo nada en Asher sus poderes de premonición con el no servían.

"¿Quizás es que no tengo futuro?" Dijo Asher al líder de la organización. Que se sorprendió ligeramente.

"No digas eso simplemente creo que no sabes cuál es tu misión en esta vida." Dijo el líder manteniendo su imagen de persona comprensiva.

"Eso es lo único que tengo claro en esta vida." Dijo Asher cuya única cosa en esta vida era matar a los responsables de su sufrimiento.

"¿Y cuál es?" Le pregunto a Asher queriendo saber que era.

"Venganza." Dijo al líder religioso no veía sentido mentirle pero para su sorpresa el líder no cambio su tono seguía hablando relajado.

"¿Y qué crees que la venganza te traerá la paz?" Le pregunto a Asher si creía que eso sería lo que finalmente le daría el consuelo que necesitaba.

Asher reflexiono pero no dudo era el fin de traerle entre los muertos la venganza esa era su esperanza no era el único consuelo que le quedaba la muerte. "Supongo que la paz era algo que nunca estuvo a mi alcance."

"¿Y cuántos sufrirán en tu búsqueda de venganza?" Le pregunto a Asher. "Al igual que tu esas personas tienen seres queridos. Por eso tu mejor que nadie debería saber el dolor que causa una perdida." Le replico el líder era justicia no a sus ojos solo era prolongar la violencia.

Asher no vio sentido preocuparse por eso el no perdió un ser querido perdió a todas la personas que le importaban se lo arrebataron todo no mostraron piedad y el no lo haría y sus seres queridos como decía no tenían que preocuparse él ya estaba muerto. "Por eso mismo por mis seres queridos yo los amaba pero cuando amas es inevitable aprender a odiar."

"Del mismo modo no hay corazón humano que no posea oscuridad pero por ese misma razón no hay corazón que no tenga luz. Por eso mismo ese odio puede tornarse en amor puede perdonar." Intento convencerlo de que aún no estaba perdido.

"No lo entiendes verdad yo estoy muerto y no me refiero por dentro yo soy un recipiente creado a partir de los restos de un hombre cuya última fibra de su ser es dolor lo conozco a un nivel que nadie puede imaginar cada molécula, cada átomo de mi ser es movido por ese dolor y eso fue lo que me trajo de vuelta." Dijo Asher al Líder.

"¿Y que serán de los que se interpongan en tu camino?" Le pregunto aunque ambos sabían la respuesta.

"Matare a todo aquel que me niegue mi venganza." Dijo pero para su sorpresa el líder sonrió dejándolo confundido.

"Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes." Dijo el hombre de pelo blanco dejando a Asher confundido. "Podías haberme mentido pero desde empezamos esta charla nunca lo hiciste has sido sincero conmigo todo el tiempo. Y después de conocer tus palabras y ver tu determinación me apena no haber conocido a la persona que eras cuando todo ese odio y dolor era amor y felicidad." Dijo el hombre agachando la vista lamentando no ser capaz de apartar a Asher de la venganza ni de sanar su dolor. "Puedo intentarlo." Dijo a Asher. "Mi poderes no son solo proféticos también tengo poderes curativos puedo intentar aliviar tu dolo."

El líder se acerco a Asher coloco su mano sobre la suya los intento pero no hubo manera el dolor no desapareció. "Era un pérdida de tiempo."

"No la perdida seria no haberlo intentado." Le explico el Líder.

"He perdido mucho tiempo me marcho." Dijo Asher mientras se preparaba para irse.

"La puerta de La Sede siempre estará abierta para ti." Le dijo el líder a Asher ofreciéndole su hogar para lo que necesitara.

"¿Me ofreces tu hogar? Pese a que sabes lo que voy a hacer." Le dijo Asher sorprendido esta persona era extraña no mejor dicho su amabilidad lo era.

"Nuestra sede siempre está abierta para cualquiera que necesite ayuda." Le dijo era la creencia principal de la Senda de La Paz "Las buenas acciones alargan la vida y dan la felicidad."

"Ese principio no es aplicable para mí." Dijo Asher como su vida iba terminar cuando terminara su venganza.

"Dime ¿Y no tienes miedo de convertirte en aquello que tanto odias?" Le pregunto aún tratando de llegar a él.

"No." Asher había aceptado lo que era negarlo era tontería él sabía que iba a matar y tuvo que admitirlo quizás solo debía acabar con los 15 hombres de Esdeath pero acabo con todo su ejército esas muertes quizás eran innecesarias pero le dieron igual. Quizás fuera egoísta pensar así pero como bien dijo el cuervo esos poderes eran solo para él y su misión no para ayudar a los demás los norteños solo tuvieron suerte de que no eran sus enemigos eso era algo que ya sabía.

"Envidio esa determinación tuya." Dijo el hombre. "Yo por mi parte puede que no entienda tu dolor pero ahora mismo tengo a mis seguidores me preocupo por todos ellos para poder gestionar La Sede tengo que contar con la ayuda de mis lideres, la verdad les estoy agradecido gracias a ellos he podido llegar tan lejos antes solo podía ayudar a pocas personas pero ahora puedo ayudar a mucha gente pero alguno de esos líderes emanan oscuridad pero estar al cargo de algo tan grande es algo que no puedo hacer yo solo y además implica tomar decisiones difíciles, por eso elegí creer en ellos."

"¿Y qué?" Dijo Asher captando la atención del líder. "Un verdadero líder no se deja influenciar por sus subordinados se hace responsable de la decisiones difíciles que toma pone esa carga sobre sus hombros y si fracasa afronta las consecuencias de sus actos."

 **Flashback**

Asher miro a su alrededor las personas empeladas formando un camino muriendo en una agonía lenta y dolorosa. Mientras su padre lleva una armadura negra perlo largo negro con barba de dos días y bigote cabalga junto a él.

Asher aparta la vista no pudiendo ver el sufrimiento de esa gente.

"Asher ¿sabes lo que significa estar al mando?" Le pregunto su padre.

"Liderar." Dijo él lo único que se le venía a la menta su padre le daba miedo pero al mismo tiempo inspiraba respeto o quizás ambas eran lo mismo nunca pasaban tiempo juntos dejándolo principalmente al cuidado de su tío y su maestro.

"Estar al mando significa tomar decisiones puedes equivocarte puedes fallar pero un líder no puede permitirse dudar de si mismo el peso de las personas que cuentan con el está sobre sus hombros por eso no puede dudar porque si duda entonces los que le siguen dudaran de él y sin pierde su confianza entonces dudaran de sí mismos. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Si." Dijo Asher cabizbajo.

"Del mismo modo un líder no se debe dejar influenciar por sus subordinados se hace responsable de la decisiones difíciles que toma pone esa carga sobre sus hombros y si fracasa afronta las consecuencias de sus actos." Su padre le siguió explicando.

" _Eso es lo que soy una….consecuencia."_ Pensó Asher una respuesta evidente.

"Del mismo modo líder o no las personas son responsables de sus acciones y decisiones que toman y esas acciones tienen consecuencias." Le siguió explicando a su hijo mientras seguían cabalgando.

"¿Por eso me acogiste?" Le pregunto a su padre.

"Como te he dicho las acciones tienen consecuencias." Dijo su padre mientras seguía contemplando las ejecuciones de los miembros de la tribu del oeste.

 **Fin de Flashback**

El Líder le miro en cierto sentido era muy parecida a la filosofía de su religión los buenos actos traen consigo una vida feliz y larga pero esta estaba forjada para ser mas realista defendiendo uno de los principios universales "¿Es tuya esa frase?"

"Era de mi padre estoy trabajándolo en ella quiero enséñasela a alguien." Dijo Asher pensando en el Emperador.

"En verdad es cierto que los lideres tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles. Sin embargo por las palabras de tu padre deduzco que es eso, no es así sientes como que cargas con el dolor de tus seres queridos y te ves obligado a cargarlo tú solo." El líder cabizbajo lo acepto no podía ayudarle ni separarle de la venganza por que el no poseía duda. Cuando alzo de nuevo la vista Asher había desaparecido.

"Adiós." Durante un momento reflexiono "No he cambiado mi manera de pensar pero si eres capaz de sentir tanto odio quizás puedas recordar cuando ese odio era amor y eso quizás pueda ayudarte." Entonces pensó que por una vez conocer a una persona que nos sabía que le deparaba el futuro era interesante. "Espero que encuentres la paz…" Durante un momento reflexiono y porque no decirlo "Amigo mío."

 **Más tarde**

Asher aterrizo en la ciudad mientras se movía y se hacia la pregunta obligatoria como encontraba a Esdeath. _"Teniendo en cuanta su condición de general es posible que se encuentre en la sede, Al final voy a tener que ir."_ Asher noto una pisadas que se iba acercando mas y mas _"Tenía que haberme quedado en forma de cuervo."_ Pensó para sí mismo como siendo un ave probablemente podría tener una mejor vista de la ciudad pero los cuervos eran carroñeros por lo que encontrar a uno podía haber sido raro, en la capital no sería tanto a fin de cuentas los ejecutados pudriéndose eran el día a día.

Asher salió de callejón alzo la vista para ver a algo apunto de golpearlo salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y su cuervo voló hacia arriba apartándose del camino cuando miraron al los responsables vieron a un hombre grande con una estructura fuertemente musculosa con un peinado largo trenzado con el pelo hacia fuera en los lados, y calvo en el centro de su cabeza también tiene una barba larga y espesa que se unía con su bigote y patillas así como cejas pobladas sus ojos era corneas negras con un círculo rojo y pupilas amarilla además su ropa unos pantalones blancos de artes marciales y muñequeras negras iba descalzo y utilizaba una pieza de armadura en su hombro izquierdo sus ojos eran extraños teniendo .

En el suelo era Lubbock utilizando un abrigo negro con una camisa blanca y pantalones azules con botas marrones.

"Ya murió pero si apenas lo toque." Dijo el hombre mientras miraba a su oponente tirado en el suelo.

" _Vamos viejo lárgate de aquí."_ Dijo Lubbock que aun seguía vivo al usar los cordones de Cross Tail para formar una armadura debajo de sus ropas para que absorbiera el golpe, también activo Cross Tail para que penetrara en su cuerpo y reducir su ritmo cardíaco.

"No debí preocuparme por ese mocoso." Antes de mirar a la persona que tenía delante. "¿Y tú quien eres?" Dijo mirando al su oponente que ahora estaba quieto.

" _¿Hay alguien ahí?"_ Lubbock no podía abrí los ojos y correr el riesgo de que el que estaba detrás supiera que estaba vivo.

"¿No vas a responder?" Le dijo su silencio no aportaba nada y no se había movido la tranquilidad que trasmitía era increíble no le ponía nervioso ni lo más mínimo. " _No aparenta nerviosismo ni emoción no es un civil o estaría sorprendido luego este tipo si es del Night Raid es compañero suyo pero no pareció mostrar emoción alguna por él."_ Pensó para sí mismo el hombre enfrente de Asher esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

"¡Oye Sten hay otra dirigiéndose a tu camino!" Se oyó a una voz femenina. "También es una espía rebelde."

El hombre ahora conocido como Sten se viro para ver a una chica de pelo castaño corto así como una minifalda negro con un abrigo blanco. La agarro por el cuello para ver que hacia el chico vestido de negro y entonces unos cuchillos volaron hacia él responsable fue Lubbock que se acababa de levantar. Pero no sin antes mirar de reojo a Asher.

" _Así que el plan funciono ha venido."_ Lubbock se percato de que el plan de Najenda funcionara ahora tenía otra idea en mente para salir de la situación donde se había metido para poder informar.

"Maldita sea que frió eres compañero ibas a dejar morir a nuestra aliada." Dijo Lubbock metiendo a Asher en medio.

"Así que lo dos sois espías." Dijo Sten soltando a la chica mientras su compañera aparecía era morena con cabello rubio con dos coletas con herraduras para mantenerlas llevaba un bikini blanco mientras un camisa de artes marciales abierta y fuera de sus hombros, antebrazos negros en su brazos pantalones blancos y también iba descalza.

"Afirmo y mantengo que no conozco ni estoy asociado con este tipo de alguna manera." Dijo Asher no queriendo ser arrastrado a esto de hecho se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberse marchado cuando tuvo oportunidad y no podía cambiar a su forma de cuervo porque entonces lo tendría mas difícil para pillar por sorpresa a sus oponentes.

"Mejor no correr riesgo liberare su alma." Dijo mirando a Asher era demasiado tranquilo teniendo en cuanta la situación.

"¿Liberar mi alma? Me expulsaron del cielo y no me dejaron entrar en el infierno por eso estoy aquí." Dijo Asher al que hablaba de liberarlo pareciéndole un chiste sin gracia. Mientras los tres que le escucharon se lo tomaban de distinta manera el hombre sonrió mientras Lubbock y la chica pensaron que estaba loco claro que Lubbock luego recordó que Asher ya había estado muerto.

"Muy bien vamos juntos." Dijo Lubbock mientras adoptaba una posición de combate. "Sé lo que estas pensado se que no confías en mi habilidad para esto pero cuando llega el momento doy todo de mi." Dijo con una sonrisa confiada antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. "¡Buena Suerte!" Dijo dejando a Asher parado al igual que los demonios de Rakshasa viendo la dirección en la que se marchaba.

"Mez." La chica corrió detrás de Lubbock, Asher ni se molesto en detenerla.

"La dejas pasar sin ofrecer resistencia o debes de odiar mucho a tu compañero o es verdad lo que dices y no tienes nada que ver." Dijo Stein de brazos cruzados enfrente de Asher.

"No tengo nada en tu contra vete a por él y déjame solo." Dijo Asher mientras caminaba.

"No puedo hacer eso porque vienes en posición de ataque." Sten golpeo un puñetazo a Asher con una velocidad sobrehumana pero Asher pudo leer el movimiento esquivando el golpe.

"Desde luego no eres una persona común." Dijo Sten admirando como podía haber sido capaz de esquivar uno de sus golpes.

" _¿Esto no viola las reglas?"_ Dijo Asher recordando como la anciana le advirtió que tenía reglas para sus poderes.

" _ **Legítima defensa."**_ Dijo el cuervo como si Asher era atacado sus poderes se mantenían activos.

"Dijiste que tu alma no puede ser liberada lo tomo como un desafío, además la posibilidad de que seas un espía es muy alta." Dijo tomando una posición de combate su pierna derecha detrás mientras su pierna izquierda era colocada delante su derecha era flexionada y la izquierda estaba libere.

"Asher solo miraba." Mientras su oponente lo analizaba.

 _"No emana nada."_ Penso Sten percibiendo que su oponente no emanaba nada de aura era como si fuera un fantasma.

Sin perder el tiempo se lanzo rápido a en frente de Asher "¡Koukenji Hyakuretsu Ken!" Los puños se movían rápido Asher levanto su brazos con las palmas extendidas y golpeo junto en las muñecas parándolo pero la masa muscular de su oponente aumento algo que sorprendió a Asher que recibió 98 puñetazos en un instante mandándolo a volar.

"Vaya solo pude acertar noventa y ocho golpes no está mal." Asher se levanto del suelo sin un solo rasguño.

" _ **Eso te pasa por confiado."**_ Le dijo el cuervo cual había sido su fallo.

" _Cállate."_ Dijo Asher mientras contemplaba a su oponente.

"Ni un rasguño." Dijo Sten al verlo levantarse volvió a ponerse en guardia pero Asher bajo los brazos y se acerco despacio lentamente mientras se tambaleaba. _"No parece que mi golpes le hayan afectado entonces por que parece debilitado."_

Sten se movió rápidamente detrás suyo e intento golpearlo Asher movió su mano derecha lentamente para con un movimiento rápido desviarlo y tirarse al suelo colocando sus manos en él para apoyarse para colocar su piernas entre la de su oponente y derribarlo.

Mientras Sten caía apunto con sus uñas a Asher que se afilaron y estilaron Asher con las fuerza dejo caer su mano u giro en el suelo de la esquivándolas mientras Sten cayo de pie.

Sten solo tenso sus músculos que aumentaron de tamaño hasta el punto de que su hombre se rompió en pedazos junto a parte de su ropa la reacción de Asher. Fue colocar su dedo índice y hacerle el gesto de ven aquí.

La velocidad de Sten a usar la fuerza de sus piernas para ganar impulso le permitió llegar a Asher. "¡Koukenji Hyakuretsu Ken!" Asher repitió el mismo movimiento bajo sus brazos al suelo como si estuviera cansado y comenzó él rápido golpeo de Sten.

El primer puñetazo fue desviado por la mano de Asher que lo toco lo justo para desviarlo el segundo repitió sin bajar los puños Sten reanudo su golpeo esta vez Asher utilizo sus propios hombros para esquivar los golpes haciéndolo chocar con los puños no importaba lo que le golpeara todo golpe era bloqueado como si fueran las ondas de un estanque pacifico fluyendo el armonio hasta que tiras una piedra.

Asher adopto su postura de combate que su oponente reconoció "No puede ser." Asher realizo una imitación perfecta del Koukenji Hyakuretsu Ken pero todos sus golpes dieron en el blanco derribando al demonios de Rakshasa que quedo vapuleado pero se levanto aunque las magulladuras y golpes.

"Impresionante solo has necesitado ver dos veces mi técnica para realizar un copia perfecta. Eres un artista marcial nato." Reconoció el hombre mayor a su oponente

"Te equivocas ni aunque entrenara diez años llegaría a tu nivel. Estas habilidades son prestadas." Dijo Asher la triste realidad no podía decirse que era un guerrero todo lo que era venia del cuervo pero si con eso podía obtener su venganza estaba bien.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunto su oponente no teniendo ni idea de lo que quería decir su oponente.

"Olvídalo." Dijo Asher ahora queriendo acabar con esto paso a recoger su cruz de combate indicando que el juego había terminado.

"No obstante mi cuerpo a soportado el mas extenuante de los entrenamiento no podrás vencerme tan fácilmente." Dijo Sten preparado para seguir con la lucha.

Ambos cargaron Sten preparo un puñetazo y Asher su cruz de combate pese que atravesaron fácilmente la piel y músculos del brazo la cruz quedo atravesada en su mano verticalmente intento retirarla pero Sten utilizo sus músculos de sus brazo para impedírsela salir y con su brazo derecho libre trato de golpear a Asher que luchaba por sacarla.

Asher utilizo su brazo izquierdo pero encogió su brazo esquivando la hoja y pero Asher uso su antebrazo para agarrarlo. Ambos se miraron y Sten utilizo su barbar que se utilizando sus habilidades se afilo y atravesó la cabeza de Asher.

Sten se rió creyendo en su victoria pero en esa fracción segundo Asher retiro su hoja y aprovechando la posición la clavo en la mejilla de Sten que no podía creer que siguiera vivo activando su cadena la punta paso a través de la otras con las púas clavándose en el interior Asher agarro la punta y comenzó a tirar hacia él con tal fuerza que arranco el labio y piel inferior donde no paro de salir sangre el dolor consiguió que Asher se quitara de su barba.

Asher probo si con el funcionaba y decidió intentarlo rápido altero los músculos de su mano para sus arterias se remarcaron y sus uñas crecieron ligeramente y la dirigió al hueco de la boca de su oponente atravesándola.

"ARG..ARG." Dijo incapaz de hablar mientras Asher recuperaba la punta de la cruz inferior de nuevo su oponente débilmente trato de disparar sus uñas Asher las partió con su cruz y retiro su mano antes de con un giro ponerse al lado de su oponente y clavar en su cara la cruz de combate en la cabeza de Sten y desplegar el látigo que atravesó la cabeza hasta clavarse su punta en suelo las púas habían arrastrado partes del cráneo y trozos de materia gris que era su cerebro mientras el cuerpo de Sten cuerpo cayó de rodillas antes de caer muerto al suelo.

Asher entonces retiro su cruz de combate y la recupero para luego mirar su mano antes de alterar sus músculos para volverla normal. Y miro a su oponente caído. "Gracias por la clase sensei." Dijo Asher como había aprendido dos nuevas técnicas de su oponente y a manipulas los músculos de su brazo no podía hacerlo a nivel de que sus brazos o uñas se estilaran pero los músculos si podía manipularlos.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Lubbock estaba siendo perseguido por su oponente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a huir?" Le pregunto Mez pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido conducida en una trampa.

"Creo que ya es hora." Dijo Lubbock arrogante ahora que había caído en su trampa ahora que ella estaba rodeada sus cables.

La chica con una sonrisa comenzó a segregar liquido de su cuerpo y lanzarlo Lubbock esquivo el liquido que baño sus cables volviéndolos inútiles debido al peso. _"¿Qué es ese liquido?"_

"Aunque parezca aceite ese liquido es mi sudo." Dijo la chica como si leyera sus pensamientos. "Los Demonios de Rakshasa somos expertos en el control de nuestros cuerpos ahora tus cordeles defensivos no sirven de nada." Dijo la chica como había neutralizado su técnica y más importante ahora podía moverse libremente. La chica se movió rápidamente sin que Lubbock pudiera seguirla con la vista apareciendo en frente golpeándolo un golpe que de no ser por los cables de Cross Tail adheridos a su cuerpo.

" _No puedo levantarme."_ pensó Lubbock boca arriba en el suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe. _"Otro golpe como ese me matara."_ Al notar como su oponente se acercaba Lubbock lanzo dos cuchillos hacia ella en un intento desesperado o eso parecía mientras ataba sus cables a los cuchillos. La chica puso su mano delante utilizando su sudor para que se escurriera de su piel.

"No hagas cosas tan desesperadas. Da vergüenza ajena." Dijo mientras agarro por el cuello a su oponente levantándolo del suelo y sosteniéndolo en el aire.

"Eres muy linda."Dijo Lubbock teniendo una mejor visión de ella. "Si no fuéramos enemigos habría intentado cortejarte."

La chica sonrió por el cumplido "Bueno tu tampoco estas nada mal así que te lo habría permitido." Dijo La chica antes de preparase para darle el golpe final. "Lo dejaremos para otra vida. Adiós…" Fue cortad cuando dos cuchillos se clavaron a su espalda.

Sorprendida y a causa de las heridas soltó al chico de pelo verde. "Ate mis cables a los cuchillos que lance y solo tuve que hacerlos volver utilizando los cables haciéndolos volver al guante retiro los cuchillos antes de utilizara uno de ellos para rematarla. El chico cerró los ojos del cuerpo inerte. "Adiós. Debo salir de aquí" Dijo no sin antes virarse y ver a la chica. –Suspiro- "Que desperdicio ¿porque me pasa a mí esto siempre?"

Asher decidió retirarse por esa noche pese a la oferta del líder decidió al único lugar verdaderamente seguro era un cementerio donde se quedo teniendo intención de buscar mañana.

 **Escondite del Night Raid.**

"¿Por qué no puede hacer esto una chica?" Se quejo Lubbock mientras Tatsumi le aplicaba los vendajes.

"Cállate." Dijo Tatsumi terminando de vendar su torso.

"Entonces ¿está aquí?" Le pregunto Najenda a Lubbock con el resto del Night Raid escuchando. "Eso fue una sorpresa no esperaba que llegara tan rápido."

"Vestido de negro con maquillaje blanco con una sonrisa remarcada con hilo y aguja portando una cruz." Dijo Lubbock las principales descripciones de Asher. "La última vez que lo vi estaba con uno demonios de Rakshasa así que no se que ha sido de él."

"No podíamos prever que los demonios de Rakshasa estarían aquí." Dijo Najenda como su presencia había dificultado sus planes en gran medida. "Y que él llegara tan rápido." Asher había llegado antes de lo esperado no habiendo obtenido la información necesaria.

"Los demonios de Rakshasa son maestros en lenguaje corporal por lo que pueden identificar a espías con facilidad." Explico a Akame.

"No pudimos prever esto." Dijo Najenda como no había tenido en cuenta a los demonios de Rakshasa en su plan para asesinar a Bolic "El único motivo debe ser que la presencia de Esdeath les ha envalentonado y han pasado a la ofensiva mientras ella protege a Bolic." Concluyo Najenda la explicación al grupo.

"Y no hemos contactado con ningún otro informante. Por lo que podemos suponer lo peor." Dijo Leones con Najenda asintiendo.

"Lo que quiere decir que ahora nuestra capacidad para reunir información se ha visto mermada considerablemente." Dijo Najenda a menos mientras no pudieran confirmar que todos los demonios hayan sido exterminados.

"Y que pasa con Asher?" Pregunto Tatsumi.

"Si ha sobrevivido y significa que ha matado a uno de ellos lo cual no facilita el trabajo contando con la que mato Lubbock y el que mato a Akame en total serian tres. Pero no sabemos cuántos mas hay y si ese tipo ha sido asesinado por su oponente tenemos uno más del que preocuparnos." Dijo Mine como sería preferible a que Asher hubiera ganado en lugar de Sten ya que por lo menos de él si podían aprovecharse.

"El problema es que no estamos preparado para atacar a Bolic nos falta información de la zona y con el numero de espías limitado tardaremos en conseguirla." Explico Lubbock como la situación actual.

"Y no sería mejor atacar junto con Asher." Dijo Tatsumi.

"¿Has olvidado que ese tipo tienen pensado matar a Akame?" Dijo Mine era obvio si atacaba a Akame iban a defenderla lo que quiere decir que eran enemigos.

"No me refiero a unirnos a él si esta aquí su objetivo es Esdeath, él ira por ella y mientras la mantiene ocupada podemos." Dijo Tatsumi como podrían aprovechar la confusión para acabar con Bolic.

"No es seguro además no sabemos ni donde ni cuando atacara Asher podría estar ahora mismo en la misma mansión de Bolic y sus guardias buscaran la manera de ponerlo a salvo. Pero si nos acercamos no pondremos mas en peligro ya que el riego de ser descubiertos por los Jaegers u otro demonio Rakshasa son muy altas."

"Pero el mato al ejercito de Esdeath eso no hará que su rencor por él le haga a ella romper la línea e ir a por él." Sugirió Leone una posibilidad.

"No si sus hombres murieron simplemente dirá que fueron débiles además sabe que nuestro objetivo es Bolic se quedara junto a él esperando a que Asher vaya a por ella y nosotros a por Bolic así podrá enfrentarse a todos nosotros a la vez." Dijo lo que probablemente estaba pensando Esdeath.

"¿Y qué hacemos?" Le pregunto Tatsumi a su jefa.

"Buena pregunta" Dijo Najenda ya que Asher se había convertido en una variable no esperando que llegara tan rápido al este.

 **Atardecer del día siguiente**

Asher caminaba por la calles concurridas de la ciudad obviamente era imposible para el no llamar la atención con su sonrisa y sus ropas llenas de agujeros de balas era inevitable atraer miradas mientras se dirigía a la iglesia donde esperaba encontrar a Esdeath. Pero era seguido por dos personas.

Asher estaba siendo seguido por Tatsumi y Mine, Asher ya los había visto a través de su cuervo.

" _¿Se habrá dado cuenta?"_ Se pregunto Tatsumi mientras aun pensaban un modo de aislar a Asher del resto.

 **En el techo de la iglesia**

En lo alto de la iglesia un mujer usando ropa blanca con suelta exponiendo su escote sostenido por un sujetador de guardia su seno derecho. Ella tiene pelo negro recogido y una cicatriz en la cara. Y una armadura en sus antebrazos. Ella observa a alguien muy peculiar que vas vestido de negro _"Que sonrisa más bonita tiene."_

" _Eso dos que le están siguiendo"_ Dijo fijándose en la dos personas que estaban actuando sospechosamente su lenguaje corporal delataba que estaban vigilando constantemente a su alrededor mientras seguían al tipo de negro.

"Ocurre algo Suzuka." Seryu La chica que estaba a su lado tenía el cabello color castaño unido en una cola de caballo hasta los hombros con ojos marrones llevaba un abrigo verde que llegaba hasta los muslos mientras llevaba medias blancas y botas verdes y sus brazos eran prótesis grises similar a una armadura.

A su lado había una especia de perro que caminaba sobre dos patas un hocico negro al igual que sus ojos y orejas mientras llevaba un collar negro.

"Puede que haya encontrado a algunos villanos." Dijo Ella despertando una alerta en la otra.

 **Tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos.**

 **Victimas: 20 Quedan: 4**


	7. Puntos de Vista

Asher se acercaba cada paso a la catedral mientras era seguido por Mine y Tatsumi.

" _A esta distancia alguien como él ya debería darse cuenta de que le seguimos."_ Dijo Tatsumi mientras iba detrás de él. _"Realmente va a allí a buscar Esdeath utilizara la multitud para acercarse pero si llega allí mucha gente se verá en vuelta en la pela y posiblemente salgan heridos pero a él…a él no le importa."_ Dedujo Tatsumi.

"Debemos hacerlo ahora." Dijo Mine con Tatsumi asintiendo avanzando acelerando el ritmo de sus pasos hasta colocarse al lado de Asher que se mantuvo caminando.

"Somos del Night Raid." Dijo Mine mientras Asher seguía imperturbable avanzando. "Queremos hablar contigo. Si te niegas montaremos un escándalo crees que eso te beneficiaria pero sería todo lo contrario los Jaeguer vendrían pero Esdeath saldría de la catedral para escoltar a nuestro objetivo pensando que se trataría de una maniobra de distracción." Explico Mine lo que pasaría si se negaba.

" _¿Objetivo?"_ Asher dedujo que eso explicaba lo que hacia el Night Raid aquí mientras se preguntaba si Akame estaba entre ellos. _"Al no desvelar el nombre de su objetivo me impide descubrir quién es lo que dificulta la búsqueda y aumenta el número de sospechosos y si empezamos un altercado ese objetivo se esconderá junto Esdeath, pero eso beneficiaría a ellos por que el objetivo estaría en un solo lugar el problema es la propia Esdeath no son tan tontos como para atacarla directamente no lo que quieren es un cebo alguien que la distraiga mientras ellos aprovechan la oportunidad para acabar con su objetivo y después la mataran no…ellos piensan que no puedo vencer a Esdeath mataran a su objetivo y huirán."_

" _Si yo la mato ellos no solo se libraran del mayor obstáculo para el ejército revolucionario también sino que la moral del ejército imperial después de perder no solo al ejército más poderoso sino a la más fuertes tendrán hundida la moral."_

" _Pero si me matan Akame estará a salvo ella es la carta del triunfo del grupo con su espada capa de matar de un corte gane su mal mayor o yo su mal menor ellos ganan."_

" _Puedo atacarles no creo que viole las reglas ya que tienen información de donde se encuentra Akame pero si no…corro el riesgo de perder mis poderes y mis heridas no sanara si fuera herido durante la pelea no estaría al cieno por cien y necesito estar en plena condición para enfrentarme a Esdeath y como bien ha dicho ella podría pensar que es una maniobra de distracción y se ocultara con el objetivo para protegerlo lo que significa más tiempo."_

" _No me queda más remedio que oír lo que tengan que decir y intentar sacarles información que pueda utilizar en mi provecho."_

Asher vio como esto era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora si conseguía el nombre del objetivo entonces solo seria buscarlo y Esdeath estaría ahí y con un poco de suerte el objetivo con ella por lo que también podría tachar el nombre de Akame de su lista pues no confiaba en sí mismo la llamada de su hermana cada vez era más fuerte y el dolor y sufrimiento aumentado con las víctimas del norte no había sino aumentado.

Asher se detuvo en seco Tatsumi y Mine lo tomaron como la seña de que estaba dispuesto a cooperar y lo guiaron hasta las afueras. Pero se vieron forzados a acelerar el paso cuando las patrullas se intensificaron lo que les obligo a moverse con más sigilo.

 **Más tarde**

Asher caminaba por las afuera de la ciudad era una zona rocosa mientras seguían caminando ya había anochecido.

Llegaron a las ruinas de lo que parecía ser un templo enfrente mientras estaba rodeados por zonas elevadas rocosas enfrente había varias columnas en el suelo Mine y Tatsumi siguieron avanzado pero Asher se paro señal de que no pensaba seguir y ya estaban lo bastante alejados como para que no los reconocieran.

Ambos se quitaron sus disfraces quedando los tres en un silencio incomodo.

Tatsumi no sabía que sentía hacia Asher por un lado estaba resentido por que pudo salvar a Bulat pero se quedo quieto dejándole morir por otro después de oír la historia la historia de su familia de la boca de Akame que lo había vivido en verdad no podía culparle por querer su venganza pero eran enemigos y no iba a permitirle matar a sus compañeros.

"Nuestra jefe quiere proponerte una alianza." Le explico Mine actuando como la voz de Najenda mientras Asher permanecía inmóvil. "Tenemos un enemigo común es lógico que unamos fuerza para derrotarle."

"No queréis derrotarla solo retrasarla lo suficiente para acabar con vuestro objetivo mientras yo mantengo ocupada a Esdeath aunque sea una fracción de segundo os permitirá cumplir vuestra misión una vez hecha os marchareis con la misión completada e incluso mejor resultado para vosotros seria si ella y yo nos matamos el uno al otro, otro de los caso yo la matare lo cual os vendrá bien y si me mata para vosotros servirá porque perderéis a un mal menor pase lo que pase saldréis ganando. Así que la respuesta es obvia ¿Qué saco yo?" Asher hizo palabras sus pensamientos mientras evaluaba a los otros dos.

"Esdeath." Dijo Tatsumi como eso es lo que sacaba con su ayuda.

"No os necesito para eso." Dijo Asher como no los necesitaba para acabar con ella estaba en esa ciudad y solo era cuestión de tiempo.

"Akame." Dijo Mine con Tatsumi apartando la mirada y cerrando su puño.

 **Flashback**

* * *

El grupo estaba en un encrucijada su objetivo era simple atraer a Asher y utilizarlo pero los Demonios Rakshasa de habían dificultado eliminando a los espías y exploradores del ejército revolucionario había hecho que la obtención de información fuera difícil sumado a que ellos fueran capaces de identificar a espías con una sola una mirada.

Habían eliminado a dos pero Asher dificulto la operación no sabían se había eliminado al tercero pero dado que Lubbock solo tuvo que luchar contra uno la suposición lógica era que él había eliminado a otro.

El problema ahora era Asher con su plan retrasado y Asher en la ciudad la posibilidad de ataque por su parte al objetivo aumentaba lo que podría provocar la huida de Bolic o su desaparición tiempo que podría provocar el asesinato del líder de La Senda de La Paz.

Se había convertido en una contrarreloj no sabían cuando atacaría Asher y con todavía un demonio por ahí no podían acercarse por el riesgo de identificación y los Jaegers dificultarían la operación.

Pero Akame creyó tener la solución. "Si conseguimos que se una a nosotros podremos sincronizarnos y atacar juntos." Dijo Akame captando la vista de todos con miradas de preocupación.

"No puedes quiere matarte." Dijo Tatsumi preocupado por Akame.

"Tatsumi tiene razón." Leone preocupado también por su amiga no podían confiar en Asher porque él trataría de matarla en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

"Y aunque estuviéramos de acuerdo como íbamos a convencerlo para eso." Dijo Mine no estando de acuerdo con la idea.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Le pregunto Najenda con todos mirando a su jefa ahora mismo estaba con el tiempo en contras y estaba abierta a cualquier ventana que pudiera abrirse.

"Tenemos algo que él quiere a mí pero…él dijo que quería matarme cuando creyera que podría ser feliz que mi esperanza se volviera realidad." Explico Akame a sus compañeros.

"Ya nos los contaste pero no sabemos qué quiere decir eso." Explico Mine no viendo eso una posibilidad tampoco iban a entregar a su compañera fácilmente.

"Por eso mismo no se qué quiere decir con esas palabras tal vez se refiera a cuando la rebelión triunfe o quizás haya cambiado de idea y quiera matarme." Explico Akame la posibilidad de que Asher cambiara de opinión y la próxima vez la mataría sin más.

"Pero lo que si se es que tenemos un objetivo que cumplir matar a Bolic es vital para derrocar al Imperio y está protegido por Esdeath y lo que me hizo me permitió saber muchas cosas de él y por eso se que la persona a la que más quiere matar es a Esdeath si se diera el caso y tuviera que elegir, elegiría a Esdeath sobre mí." Dijo Akame pues compartió ese momento que le hizo vivir sus memorias gracias a eso pudo sentir el dolor de Asher de ver impotente el sufrimiento de su hermana era como si fuera Kurome la que hubiera pasado por eso en lugar de Mira por eso sabía que si fuera ella la que estaba en su lugar la persona a la que querría matar sobre todas seria la propia Esdeath.

"Yo mate a su mejor amigo, pero Esdeath le arrebato a la persona que mas amaba." Dijo Akame al resto "Basándonos en eso no renunciara a la posibilidad de enfrentarse a Esdeath y de matarla con sus propias manos." Dijo Akame pensando que Asher dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos de hecho las historias lo confirmaban enfrentarse de cara con las Tres Bestias enfrentarse el solo contra el ejercito de Esdeath.

"Pero tampoco es seguro que niegue la posibilidad de matarte a ti se le presenta la oportunidad." Dijo Leone como eso era ponerse en peligro.

"Si su objetivo son tanto Akame como Esdeath no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de acabar con las dos y más si se encuentran en el mismo lugar." Comento Susanoo como seria el método más eficiente para realizar la tarea teniendo a dos enemigos juntos en el mismo lugar.

"Pero si pasa eso entonces tendremos que ocuparnos tanto de Esdeath como de ese tipo." Dijo Lubbock como el problema era el mismo dado que no le dejarían que matara a Akame.

"No necesariamente ellos podrían luchar entre ellos y nosotros aprovechar para ocuparnos de Bolic y cuando hayamos hecho el trabajo dejarlo a su suerte contra los Jaegers." Comento Leone como era una posibilidad su objetivo no era Esdeath y Asher y sería una buena forma de resolver el problema.

"Pero solo hemos especulado no tenemos una idea de la fuerza de ese tipo." Dijo Mine como solo se basaban en rumores que les habían llevado a pensar que verdaderamente tenía una oportunidad.

"Sabemos que pudo pelear con dos usuarios teigus consecutivamente y acabar con un ejercito el solo eso le da una fuerza a un nivel sobrenatural para un humano." Dijo Lubbock la información que había obtenido de Tatsumi.

"Por no hablar de que está completamente seguro de poder derrotar a Esdeath y Akame él solo sin ayuda." Comento Leone habiendo estado solo cerca de Esdeath pudo sentir su aura asesina habia visto lo suficiente de Akame para darle una idea de su habilidad enfrentarse a amabas era un equivalente a suicidio para una persona normal un usuario teigu sería difícil.

"Pero él me quiere a mí." Dijo Akame como aún no habia dicho todo "Quiere mi muerte por eso me usare a mi misma como pago." Dijo Akame al resto mientras se señalaba a sí misma con su mano.

"Eso es una locura." Dijo Tatsumi interpretando como que se iba a sacrificar.

"Tatsumi tiene razón no dejaremos que te dejes matar así como así." Dijo Najenda no viendo como eso los beneficiaria en nada y tampoco iba a dejarla.

"No hablo de dejarme matar le desafiare a un duelo." Dijo Akame como aun no tenía pensado morir tenía mucho quizás por lo que pagar pero aún no era ese momento tenía su misión y sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Fin de Flashback**

Asher los miro analizando sus expresiones o buscando cualquier señal de duda matar a Esdeath y a cambio Akame así trabaja el Night Raid dispuestos a traicionar a uno de los suyos para completar la misión o era la propia Akame que voluntariamente se había ofrecido para poder completar su objetivo esto era muy raro pero eso no cambiaba.

"No." Dijo Asher simplemente viendo que había anochecido eso para él era bueno podría moverse de noche y localizar a Esdeath.

"Espera." Dijo Mine "Estas pensando que es una trampa pero no lo es y a decir verdad nosotros estamos en contra de eso pero la que sugirió esto fue la propia Akame." Eso hizo a Asher escuchar con atención.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Asher con curiosidad.

"Si te respondo a esa pregunta nosotros tenemos derecho a hacerte una." Dijo Mine como esto también era una oportunidad de conocer mejor a su oponente. Asher asintió con su cabeza dando el visto bueno a sus condiciones si conseguía sacar el nombre de su objetivo no tendría que seguir con la farsa si Esdeath lo protegía solo tenía que encontrarlo a él y con conseguiría llegar a la general.

"Akame quiere resolver lo vuestro con un duelo después de resolver este asunto tu erigirás el lugar y se compromete a luchar contigo uno contra uno." Dijo Mine respondiendo a su pregunta.

" _Un duelo ¿eh?"_ Pensó Asher la idea de matarla en el sitio donde volvió a nacer era tentadora justo como él y Gared al igual que ellos tirados como basura y siendo alimento para bestias salvajes pero recordó la advertencia de quedarse más tiempo del que debía claro que podía matarla durante su misión que importaba seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

"¿Pudiste salvar a Aniki?" Le pregunto Tatsumi si respondía a su pregunta al menos Asher demostraría ser un hombre de palabra por lo que respetaría la alianza y no haria nada contra Akame hasta que la misión terminara. Pero Asher actuaba indiferente.

"Supongo que te refieres al tipo que murió en ese barco el antiguo portador de Incursio." Dijo recordando como Tatsumi no era su portador cuando se conocieron. "Si."

"¿Y por qué no?" Le pregunto Tatsumi el por qué lo dejo morir.

"No era mi problema." Dijo Asher simplemente no iba a mentir buscando un pretexto o cualquier justificación estos poderes eran para él podías tener suerte y que tus enemigos fueran los suyos y si te ponías en su camino pasaría sobre ti haría una montaña de cadáveres como hizo en el Norte todo con tal de que pagaran todo con tal de sacar el dolor de volver con ellos solo cuando el último de los responsables de su sufrimiento hubiera muerto.

"¡Te ayudo con las Tres Bestias!" Chillo Tatsumi lleno de rabia tanto que cualquiera podía haberlo escuchado.

"No no lo hizo puede que dejara a uno en la condición que me facilito el trabajo pero eso es todo podía haberlos matado a los tres yo solo sin ayuda de nadie el resultado habría sido el mismo simplemente acelero las cosas." Dijo Asher no viéndolo como algo que valiera la pena mencionar su conversación con Tatsumi llego a plantearse cuanto le había cambiado la muerte aún podía sentir empatía pero quizás se había vuelto cínico o quizás era el dolor de sus recuerdos de no solo su familia y amigo si no los sacrificados en el Norte por no hablar de la advertencia de su cuervo de que estos poderes eran para él y él estaba muerto no era nadie para cambiar el destino de los vivos.

Desecho esos sentimientos preguntándose como terminaría todo y cuantos morirían en su búsqueda de venganza. "¿Quién es vuestro objetivo?" Fue directo al punto en cuestión que le interesaba.

"Elegimos no contestar." Dijo Mine como eso no era algo que le interesara transmitir.

"Yo he cumplido mi parte." Dijo Asher viéndolo eso como una violación del acuerdo establecido por ambas partes.

"Dijimos que responderíamos pero no dijimos que no hubiera opción a negarse." Dijo Mine justificando como ella no había violado su acuerdo más bien se habían librado con un tecnicismo.

"Esto ha terminado." Dijo Asher marchándose ya que no iba a sacar nada útil.

"¿Por qué tienes que matar a Akame?" Le pregunto Tatsumi.

Asher pensó en marcharse recordó las palabras de su padre las acciones tienen consecuencias y el no le debía nada por tendría que responder a esa pregunta cuando el ya lo sabía se lo dijo pero es cierto lo que dijo eso le facilito el trabajo cuando mato a Liver por eso le pagaría con una respuesta. "Supongo que ella os hablo de mi y nuestra historia, y tú ya lo sabes te lo dije los muertos vivimos en el pasado no tenemos futuro."

"Ella siguió la ordenes del Imperio pero deserto ahora trata ayudar a la gente enmendar lo que hizo." Trato Tatsumi de buscar una justificación hacerle entender que Akame no era como pensaba que era que ella estaba tratando de ayudar a la gente a construir un futuro mejor.

"¿Y cómo consuela eso a los que morimos por el filo de su espada cuando aún trabajaba para ellos?" Le pregunto Asher como a un muerto no le importaba el futuro.

"Tú lo has dicho deserto podía haberlo hecho hace años podía haber parado podía habernos dejado vivir haber desertado en ese preciso momento pero nos mato pudo desertar pero no lo hizo y como le dije a ella soy la consecuencia de sus actos por que el pasado no se puede cambiar, me da igual lo que sea se meta en mi camino generales, usuarios teigus, demonios, imperiales, revolucionarios voy a matar a esa marioneta con corona, al titiritero que lo controla, a su perra de de presa que devora a sus enemigos y a la serpiente que mata con su veneno y a matare cualquiera que me niegue la venganza." Dijo Asher a modo es ultima parte fue una clara advertencia hacia ellos.

" _No sabes nada de la jefa."_ Dijo Tatsumi como ella no se encontraba en esa lista por lo que Asher desconocía su papel en el complot.

"Nunca tuvisteis pensado aliaros conmigo ¿verdad?" Pregunto Asher dándose cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que lo habían alejado tanto de la ciudad.

 **Flashback**

* * *

"No lo haremos." Dijo Najenda "Acabaremos con Bolic nosotros mismo." Dijo Najenda como necesitaba a todos para poder distraer a Esdeath para acabar con Bolic pero con Asher por ahí no podían correr el riesgo de que atacara.

"¿Y qué pasa con él? Pregunto Lubbock.

"Si nos lo encontramos lo atraeremos a un lugar apartado y entonces le daremos lo que quiere un objetivo." Dijo Najenda como con eso podrían comprar un poco de tiempo para pensar en una estrategia.

* * *

 **Fin de** **Flashback**

" _Le hemos atraído ahora dependerá de lo que haremos."_ Dijo Mine como las próximas palabras eran vitales. Podían decirle el nombre falso y ponerlo como una muestra de buena fe pero solo si aceptaba no atentar contra Akame hasta que su misión hubiera terminado entonces lo habrían usado para mantener ocupada a Esdeath mientras ellos escapaban. "Huele a pólvora."

El cuervo de Asher voló en dirección contraria cuando percibió una figura y fuego de artillería dirigiéndose hacia ellos hacer uso su cruz desplegando la cadena golpeando dos misiles que chocaron entre sí explotando junto con el resto mientras aprovechando el humo generado por esa explosión Tatsumi utilizo Incursio convocando la armadura mientras huía con Mine.

Mas misiles surgieron lo que obligo a Asher a correr adquiriendo su forma de cuervo para salir volando hasta llegar a un montículo elevado recuperando su forma humana no queriendo que su enemigo supiera de esa habilidad el fuego se estaba concentrando en Mine y Tatsumi.

Cuando una presencia se acerco a él a rápidamente era Suzuka que sonrió mientras dispara sus uñas hacia él Asher no esquivo permitiendo la uñas atravesar su carne y cuando los tenia uso sus cruz para partirlas.

Ella retrajo sus uñas y las contemplo destrozadas de tal forma que podía ver la mitad de lo que ocultaban ella las miro mientras una sonrisa se formo en su rostro "Creo que me gustas." Dijo antes de comenzar llevarse su dedo índice a su boca y morder la parte arrancadas de sus uñas con deleite sintiendo el dolor de morder sus nervios.

Asher saco su cruz _"Un látigo cadena genial"_ pensó ella queriendo probarlo para saber en qué se diferenciaba en de un látigo normar claro que en vez de marca probablemente dejaría hematomas pero dudad de que pudiera golpear lo bastante fuerte como para recibirlos.

La golpeo ella no esquivo dejando que la cadena y las púas se clavaran en su piel de su hombro Asher tiro tirar arrancado parte de carne ella suspiro soltando un gemido mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

"¿Por qué no lo has esquivado?" Le pregunto Asher sabiendo que podía haberlo hecho.

"Esa arma..." Su baba cayó ligeramente era magnifica y él era lo bastante fuerte para de un solo tirón restirar la piel era una arma hecho para la tortura "Todavía siento el picor en mi hombro un arma cruel diseñada para torturar al enemigo antes de matarlo digna de un sádico y esa sonrisa tuya." Dijo imaginándose un igual pero hecha a ella solo pensar en la sensación del cuchillo rajando su boca y la aguja atravesándola la hacía suspirar de anhelo.

Hacer se quedo quieto _"Esta…disfruta del…dolor."_ Dijo Asher pero en verdad tenía su punto un cadena de pues diseñada para arrancar la carne de su oponente y haciéndolo desangrar a medida que avanzaba la lucha era cruel bueno para lo que el quería hacer simplemente era perfecta y eso le bastaba.

Koro en su forma gigante salto a por Asher con sus brazos preparado para aplastarlo lo que hizo que Asher se hiciera a un lado.

La teigu orgánica avanzo tratando de golpear a Asher con sus puños.

El puñetazo derecho de Koro fue esquivado por Asher mientras Suzuka se quitaba los cascabeles de su pelo dejándolo fluir libremente esperaba su oportunidad.

Otro puñetazo de Koro fue esquivado por esquivado por Asher que ataco con su cruz desplegando su cadena atacando a la teigu con forma de perro humanoide que impacto en su cara con su cadena moviendo es un movimiento diagonal dañándolo pero regenerándose en cuestión de segundos.

Koro abrió su boca preparado sus colmillos para morder a Asher apunto a él con un agarre inverso y disparo la punta de la cruz hacia Koro que atravesó su boca eso no detuvo a la teigu Asher salto hacia la derecha soltando la cruz rápidamente se reincorporo poniéndose sobre Koro agarrando la cadena con púas Koro se levanto Asher salto estando sobre sus hombro cuando los brazos se dirigían para bajarlo Asher apuñalo su ojo con su hoja oculta pero eso no detuvo a la teigu de lanzarlo hacer iba a caer de pie cuando Suzuka le esperaba utilizando su los mechones de su pelo ahora largo y dirigirlo hacia Asher que se hizo a un lado para esquivar.

Seryu apareció de la nada apuntando sus misiles restantes Asher se convirtió en cuervo y voló fuera no evitando la mayor parte de la explosión siendo consumido por el humo.

Emergiendo de él con forma humana estaba sin un solo arañazo o herida visible.

"Así que puede convertirse en cuervo." Dijo Suzuka sorprendida ligeramente.

"Un ave que trae la desgracia a los inocentes pero eres una teigu obligada a servir al mal." Dijo Seryu cuando uso su radar pudo captar a Tatsumi y Mine pero pese a que vio una tercera persona dedujo que era la teigu orgánica de la que hablaban los informes.

"No soy una teigu pero al igual que ellas soy un arma forjada con odio y el dolor." Dijo Asher como solo era prisionero de una cosa su deseo de venganza y su dolor mientras comenzó a sacar la uñas de Suzuka que aun tenia incrustada regenerándose.

Eso sorprendió ligeramente a Suzuka viendo como se regeneraba desde luego costaba creer que no fuera una teigu orgánica.

"Entonces te interpones en el camino de la justicia al dejar que esos malvados del Night Raid escapen." Dijo Seryu acusándolo de complicidad cuando había sido ella la que había atacado primero mientras el solo se defendió y una vez más al igual que aquel demonio de Rakshasa había sido arrastrado a la pelea por mucho que se había alejado y enfatizado que no tenia bando.

"¿Justicia?" Dijo Asher casi sentía ganas de reír por esa palabra. "Si existiera algo como la justicia entonces yo no habría tenido que alzarme y caminar de nuevo sobre los vivos." Dijo Asher como su mera presencia era una prueba de que algo como justicia era inexistente en este mundo hasta el punto de que un muerto tuvo que levantarse de su tumba para poder conseguir la paz que se le negó en la propia muerte.

"Un villano como tú no puede hablar de lo que no comprende la justicia está del lado de lo que luchan por el bien." Dijo Seryu como solo el mero hecho de que alguien como él pronunciara esa palabra como si fuera algo inexistente pero ella le mostraría lo implacable que era contra la maldad.

"Vine del infierno después de que me rechazara del cielo y el camino estaba hecho de buenas intenciones." Dijo Asher dejando a sus oponentes durante unos momentos confusas excepto a Koro.

"Porque solo el camino de la justicia el del bien es el verdadero y único camino recto todos los que deciden escoger otro son malvados." Dijo Seryu señalándole como solo podía haber un camino.

"Eres como una niña, yo he visto el mal, lo he sentido en mí, me he convertido en él y tú como toda niña aprenderás que la infancia termina cuando mueres." Dijo Asher dándole la espalda para marcharse esta no era su guerra.

"¿Qué eres el mal? Dijo Seryu con una sonrisa "entonces…"La expresión de Seryu se torció grotescamente ¡Voy a erradicarte!"

"Koro numero 6." Koro devoro la parte superior de Seryu mientras poco a poco fue saliendo dejándola salier emergiendo cubierta de baba con un misil apuntando hacia Asher.

Asher se convirtió en pájaro y voló hacia el misil cambiando de forma a humana en un desafío a la gravedad se coloco por debajo recuperando su forma y comenzó puso su pie por debajo antes de gira terminando arriba surfeando sobre él.

 **Mientras Mine y Tatsumi**

* * *

"Parece que están luchando entre ellos." Dijo Tatsumi mirando en la lejanía.

"Debemos volver." Dijo Mine mientras preparaba a Pumpkin para la batalla.

"Es mejor dejar se pelen entre ellos." Dijo Tatsumi como no veía nada útil en interferí en un pelea entre enemigos.

"No eso no es lo que debemos hacer." Dijo Mine sorprendiendo a Tatsumi siempre había actuado con lógica incluso Chelsea le advirtió sobre no dejarse llevar por la emociones la conclusión a la que llego Tatsumi fue que Mine se estaba dejando llevar por su rencor contra Seryu. "Sé cómo te sientes yo también quiero vengar a Sheele pero si vamos estaremos arriesgándonos innecesariamente."

"No se trata de vengar a Sheele se trata de la misión piénsalo podía haber huido durante la confusión pero eligió quedarse quiere obtener información del paradero de Esdeath y si la encuentra mientras luchan entre ellos Bolic escaparía más tiempo pasaremos aquí mas tardara en empezar la revuelta el tendrán más tiempo incluso es posible que adelante los planes para usurpar a líder." Explico Mine como eso retrasaría más las cosas debían distraer a Asher.

Tatsumi no dijo nada mientras se quedo pensativo en parte tenía razón "Claro que también si se nos pone a tiro por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro." Dijo Mine mientras termino de armar Pumpkin. Asher eventualmente era un problema sin él podrían pensar un plan más efectivo y no le dejarían matar a Akame.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Asher**

Asher volaba sobre el misil antes de cruzar sus piernas y dar una vuelta alterando el peso del misil apuntando a sus tres oponentes.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Seryu mientras Asher saltaba del misil que ahora se dirigía hacia ellos. "Koro número uno." Koro devoro el brazo de Seryu dándole remplazándolo por una maza enorme que lanzo hacia el misil que se mantenía unida a ella mediante un cadena el misil exploto al entrar en contacto con la masa.

Mientras Suzuka de nuevo ataco aprovechando el humo tratando de golpear a Asher que bloqueo haciéndola a un lado para golpearle un puñetazo directo de su izquierda con ella bloqueando colocando su antebrazo delante de ella.

Puñetazo derecho de Asher fue hecho a un lado por Suzuka mientras ella modifico sus músculos para darle poder de perforación a su mano con Asher golpeando su muñeca deteniéndola.

"No está mal." Dijo Suzuka, Asher trato un puñetazo que Suzuaka está detuvo con su colocando su brazo delante de él mientras preparaba su pierna derecha para una patada que fue impedida por Asher golpeando su pierna mientras se contraía frenándola.

Suzuka ataco con su mano izquierda con Asher despejando para agacharse y realizar un barrido de piernas Suzuka retrocedió y intento golpearlo con una patada Asher bloqueo semi sentado y Suzuka intento golpearle con su mano con Asher desviándola.

Asher giro tratando de asestar un patada con Suzuka agachándose Asher quedo de costado pero con un semi-giro bloqueo Suzuka con su mano derecha apunto al pecho de Asher que giro en el aire con su pierna extendida golpeando el estomago de Suzuka mandándola al suelo ella nada mas caer con sus manos se reincorporo rápidamente.

Asher se aparto a tiempo para esquivar a Koro que se lanzo con su boca abierta y sus dientes apuntándole a él que habia esperado que el humo se disipara para ver claramente a Asher.

Suzuka aprovecho para atacar con una patada con Asher bloqueándola y tratando de golpearla con ella bloqueando para intentar otra con Asher agachándose haciéndola girar y Asher atacar antes de que Asher pudiera hacer nada ella uso su pelo para dirigirlo hacia él que se afilo impidiéndole atacar haciendo que hacer se frenara con Koro corriendo hacia él tratando de golpearle Asher salto hacia atrás con Koro tratando de golpearlo a su espalda Seryu sonreía cuando se disponía a atacar a Asher por la espalda.

Asher agarro su brazo antes de tirarlo adelante para sujetarlo y golpear varias veces la cara de Seryu con su rodilla.

Koro se lanzo a ayudar a su portadora mientras Suzuka miraba con anhelo imaginándose en lugar de Seryu _"No es justo yo lo vi primero."_

Después la lanzo hacia adelante con ella teniendo marcas en la cara y sangre en su boca. Seryu sonrio viendo la pierna de Asher pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido a no ver ninguna herida en su rodilla.

"A estas alturas ya deberíais saberlo no podéis vencerme." Dijo Asher captando la atención de ambas. "Si vais contra el Night Raid supongo que sois del Imperio os lo preguntare ahora decidme donde esta Esdeath y me marchare de aquí." Dijo Asher simplemente.

Asher miro a Suzuka que solo mostro una sonrisa juguetona "Lo sabemos pero vas a tener que torturarme para sacármelo."

" _¿La Capitana?"_ Dijo Seryu antes de mirar "No tiene sentido decírtelo por qué vas morir aquí y ser comida para Koro." Dijo ella estaba dispuesta a seguir a delante y no rendirse hasta erradicar a este villano de la tierra.

Koro salto colocándose delante de Seryu recibiendo un disparo que capto la atención de los cuatro que se encontraban allí.

" _Deben de andar cerca."_ Concluyo Asher como Mine y Tatsumi no debían de haberse ido pero faltaba un ¿por qué? Su compañero de anoche fue más inteligente cuando le lio para terminar peleando con el otro demonio de Rakshasa.

"¿Francotirador?" Dijo Seryu llegando a la conclusión de que debía cambiar de posición a una menos franqueable el problema era que eso implicaba quedar desprotegía y de sus diez reyes solo le quedaba La Lanza de la Justicia de Enma.

Suzuka sintió una presencia y justo a tiempo bloqueo la lanza de Tatsumi agarrando por el mango con sus dos manos y las giro utilizando el peso de Tatsumi contra él sumado a su armadura mandándole al suelo.

Seryu determino que debía distraer a Asher con Koro para alejarse del montículo y llevar el combate hasta abajo donde la misma estructura rocosa terreno la haría más difícil de apuntar mientras Suzuka se ocupaba de Incursio que determino que era Tatsumi el que se encontraba bajo esa armadura. "Koro caza." Dijo apuntando a Asher.

Koro salto hacia Asher con su boca abierta mientras giraba imitando a un taladro mientras Seryu corría a su lado utilizándolo como pantalla para salir de en medio.

Asher con una precisión milimétrica salto lo bastante alto para colocarse trae el animal mientras agarraba su cruz de que seguía incrustada en su garganta tirando de la punta hacia arriba causando que las púas se incrustaran y Koro giraba mientas comenzó a perder trozos de carne que empezaban a salir disparado hasta que la teigu perdió la parte superior de su mandíbula y Asher recupero por completo su cruz.

Mientras Koro se levanto seguido de un disparo que apunto en su hombro izquierdo revelando Asher se percato de una esfera de él era un mensaje de la francotiradora de que ese era su punto débil.

Koro avanzo con sus brazos hacia Asher que uso su cruz golpeando impidiéndole que lo tocara. La cadena con púas se incrusto en la cara de Koro y salto del mismo modo que antes pero para arrastrar a Asher hacia el vacio corrió hacia el vacio saltando con la cadena tirando de él Asher decidió.

Mientras Tatsumi trataba luchaba con Suzuka que siguió el ejemplo de Seryu de eludir al francotirador mientras Tatsumi prescindía de su lanza y atacaba con un potente un puño.

Mientras descendía ella no evito su disgusto por su oponente "No podrías ir a por Seryu es que prefiero al chico de negro."

"¡Tu oponente soy yo!" Dijo Tatsumi mientras los dos caían.

"Bueno dicen que lo mejor se guarda para el final." Dijo ella queriendo terminar con Tatsumi rápido para ocuparse de Asher mas tarde.

Mientras Asher descendía recuperando su cruz mientras Seryu le esperaba se había desprendido de sus brazos mecánicos revelando dos revelando 2 pistolas apuntando hacia Asher.

Que cambio a su forma de cuervo para volar y tener más margen de maniobra para esquivar las balas antes de aterrizar mientras Koro aterrizaba en el suelo.

"Koro Número cinco." Koro mordió el brazo de Seryu remplazándolo por un taladro que comenzó a girar antes de pasar a Koro _"Esto es lo único que me queda y aun tengo que hacer salir al francotirador. Sin embargo tiene que reubicarse para poder llegar aquí abajo si consigo terminar con él ahora aunque Koro use el modo bersek tendrá tiempo para volver o ¿quizás sería mejor huir? Cuando haya acabado con él no…el mal debe ser erradicado se hará justicia."_

"¡Koro habilidad oculta!" El cuerpo de Koro adquirió una apariencia más humanoide creciéndole patas en lugar de sus diminutas piernas mientras su pelaje pasaba a ser más rojizo y sus ojos se volvían rojos mientras hundía sus brazos en el suelo y habría su boca emitiendo un rugido ultra sónico con fuerza arrastrando parte de la tierra mientras la onda sónica se dirigía a Asher que no se movió un centímetro.

" _Primero manipulan la situación para que termine peleando con un demonio de Rakshasa ahora termino peleando con un artista marcial sadomasoquista con un perro y una armería con patas."_ Dijo Asher como permanecía impasible como si ese rugido no fuera más una brisa suave de verano y el sonido estridente la hierba que es movida levemente.

" _ **Y dicen que la muerta es aburrida."**_ Dijo el cuervo casual mientras observaba a cierta distancia con Asher confundido preguntándose si acaba de hacer un chiste o hablaba en serio.

Seryu salto por encima de Koro con el taladro apuntando a Asher "¡Lanza de la Justicia de Enma!" El taladro salió volando en dirección a Asher que salto hacia atrás mientras el taladro se clavo en el suelo a pocos centímetros de Asher mientras Seryu sonreía.

El taladro exploto enfrente de Asher para alegría de Seryu "El mal nunca tuvo oportunidad contra el bien."

"Y tuve." Seryu se congelo al darse cuenta de que seguía con vida. "esa sensación de haberlo dado todo de mi." Asher avanzo caminando lentamente hacia ella.

"¡Koro!" Koro corrió hacia Asher que siguió caminando.

"Luchar por una causa justa." Dijo Asher que alzo su mano después de haberla alterado para conseguir aumentar ya mas su fuerza de por si remarcándola y con sus uñas creciendo ligeramente antes agarra su cruz y en movimientos vertical de arriba abajo partiendo en dos a la teigu todo mientras siguió caminando.

¡"Koro!" Llego hasta coro y con su mano atravesó su hombro sacando el núcleo de Seryu que debido al modo berserk no podía regenerarse por sobrecalentamiento y comenzó a disparar con las armas de su brazo izquierdo.

Asher ignoro las balas que impactaban en su cuerpo con las manos desnudas hizo el núcleo pedazo poniendo fin a la teigu y paso a mirar a Seryu caminando hacia ella que siguió disparando mientras Asher seguía avanzando lentamente. "Saber que lo que hacía estaba bien que era lo correcto."

El brazo izquierdo de Seryu dejo de disparar cuando se oía el cargador vacio la respiración de Seryu se hizo cada vez más pesada mientras se acercaba más y más a ella. "Y pese a todo poco a poco darte cuenta de la desesperación y la impotencia se apoderan de ti de saber que no importa cuánto luches." Seryu abrió su boca para disparar las pistolas que tenia metida ahí inútilmente con Asher mas cerca hasta el punto que estaba parada delante de ella.

Ella soltó una patada que Asher paro agarrándola deteniéndola fuerte antes de descender su otro brazo dislocando su pierna seguido de un grito de Seryu.

Asher golpeo su pecho con su codo derribándola. "Que estas condenado a fracasar." Dijo Asher conociendo esa sensación muy bien y la vivió en sus propias carnes.

Seryu solo lo miro desde el suelo "¿Fracasar?" Seryu comenzó a reírse "Yo ganare la justicia siempre prevalecerá el mal será aniquilado ella sonrió y acciono el detonador de una de sus dientes "Juicio de los diez reyes número diez Horno de los Cinco Infiernos Chakravatin en quince segundos todo será arrasado el alma definitiva que me dio el doctor mientras tenga esto en mi cabeza no voy a perder." Dijo Seryu como al final ella seria ella la ganadora "Tan cerca y tan lejos."

El cuervo de Asher voló fuera de allí sabiendo que debía huir pero Asher se acerco a Seryu "Aunque me mates no sirve de nada la bomba ya esta activada." Asher saco cogió su cruz y la tiro tan fuerte como pudo con el cuervo cogiéndola al vuelo volando lejos de allí.

Seryu lo miro había algo malo no había miedo no había terror la miraba "Vas a morir ¿Por qué no tienes miedo? ¿Por qué estás ahí parado? Eres un villano tendrías que arrepentirte suplicar y pedir perdón por tus malda…" Asher se inclino y coloco sus manos en los ojos de Seryu para obtener sus recuerdos.

Vio una mansión con Esdeath y dos hombres uno de pelo rubio y otro negro con una chica de pelo corto negro a los demonios de Rakshasa y junto ellos uno hombre rodeado de un harem de mujeres junto a él.

"¿Qué has hecho?" le pregunto. Cuando Asher se volvió a convertir en cuervo pero recibió un disparo en su ala lo que cayera.

Seryu miro sabiendo que se acerba la hora no pudo evitar llorar por morir ahí sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Esdeath antes de mirar los restos de Koro "No quiero." Fueron sus últimas palabras mientras la explosión comenzó.

Maine salió de su posición corriendo tanto como pudo para no verse atrapada por ella cuando una figura la recogió y le ayudo a salir de ahí era Tatsumi en Incursio.

"¿Tatsumi?" Dijo Mine sorprendida que del que se disipo Incursio mientras la sostenía.

"Parece que no tuviste muchas dificultades." Dijo al ver que Mine no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

"¿Qué fue del demonio de Rakshasa?" Tatsumi le conto como derroto a Suzuka llevándola dentro de una ruinas y destrozándolo todo derribando el techo sobre ellos derrotándola a base de fuerza bruta de hecho sonreía orgulloso por haberlo hecho.

"¿Qué hay de Seryu y Asher?" Dijo Tatsumi preguntándose que había pasado con ellos.

"Lucharon y Seryu activo una bomba suicida antes de que escapara me posicione y dispara a Asher que se habia convertido en un cuervo." Ella dio la explicación breve dejando a Tatsumi en shock.

"¿Pudiste darle a un cuervo en plena noche?" Dijo Tatsumi como eso era verdaderamente impresionante.

"Soy una prodigio recuérdalo." Dijo ella orgulloso de sí misma pero paro por un momento "Pero gracias." Dijo ella dejando a Tatsumi confundido la explosión me habría alcanzado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo. "Gracias."

"Si." Dijo Tatsumi pero miro al lugar de la explosión "¿Crees que él ha muerto?" Pregunto dudoso.

"No hay forma de que haya sobrevivido a eso su cuerpo a quedado reducido a nada es imposible." Dijo Mine creyendo que ya habían resuelto el problema ahora podían centrarse en Esdeath.

 **Más Tarde**

Un cuervo en pleno día en un desierto dejo caer una cruz que cayó en la arena que comenzó a moverse mientras un brazo la agarro y salió de allí intacto sin un arañazo solo cubierto por la arena se alzo con el cuervo aterrizando sobre su hombro.

 **Un dolor que no se puede enterrar lo suficientemente profundo, el odio de tanta gente concentrada y dirigida a una sola persona esa persona que está esperando a su presa.**

 **Victimas:21 Quedan:4**


	8. La Suposición Fue La Madre de Todo Error

**Base de Operaciones del Night Raid en Kyoroch**

"Si la información es correcta Seryū Ubiquitous, otro de los demonios de Rakshasa y Asher han muerto." Dijo Najenda después de oír el informe de Mine y Tatsumi y si la información era correcta significa que habían obtenido una ventaja importante no solo habían disminuido el número y fuerza de combate de Los Jaegers sino que ese demonios posiblemente fuera el ultimo dado que Asher había sobrevivido a su encuentro con el otro que perseguía a Lubbock.

Todo el Night Raid estaba reunido en la habitación.

"Así es Tatsumi se enfrento a la demonio de Rakshasa y consiguió derrotarla mientras Asher y Seryu se mataron mutuamente." Dijo Mine como ella técnicamente había condenado a Asher al darle en el ala para que cayera.

"¿Y la teigu de Seryū?" Pregunto Najenda si habían podido recuperarla.

"Fue destruida Seryu activo una bomba suicida destruyendo a Hekatonkheires y Asher con ellos." Dijo Mine no creyendo que Asher hubiera podido sobrevivir a semejante explosión a quemarropa.

"¿Estáis completamente seguros?" Pregunto Lubbock.

"Esa explosión fue enorme puede que más que la de Rubicante y el la recibió de lleno fueron reducidos completamente a cenizas." Dijo Mine como supuso que Asher funcionaba igual que los cadáveres de Yatsufusa incluso siendo muertos los daños sufridos permanecían y reducirlos a la nada era una forma valida de matarlos.

"Entonces supongo que eso nos servirá." Dijo Najenda dado que si bien Asher podía haber sido un comodín podría también empeorar las cosas ahora que lo habían eliminado de la ecuación podían centrar en un plan con el que barajar mejor sus variables y eso pasaba por un punto el lugar donde asesinar el objetivo y sin los demonios de Rakshasa los espías restante podrían darle el resto de la información sí que los detectaran tan fácilmente.

Mientras Akame estaba pensativa realmente fue el final para él ella hace tiempo eran gases del oficio odiaba verlo y lo conocía muy bien esta línea de trabajo tiene sus riesgos uno de ellos una muerte violenta muchos de sus amigos y compañeros fueron asesinados brutalmente y sin piedad.

Y Asher a su manera era aterrador en sí mismo no era una teigu o un cadáver marioneta era algo desconocido un fantasma del pasado incapaz de perdonar o olvidar el agravio con el único propósito de vengar su muerte y castigar los pecados cometidos contra él y sus seres queridos. Lo peor es que podía verse reflejada en él para ella Kurome era la persona que mas amaba para Asher era Mira.

Aún recordaba ese sentimiento de estar muerta por dentro cuando le dio la visión de la muerte de Mira como quedo impotente y sin hacer nada viendo como moría y sufría lentamente le recordaba a si misma cuando Kurome tomo la decisión de seguir luchando por El Imperio mientras poco a poco moría lentamente y ella lo contemplaba impotente sin hacer nada si algo hizo el encuentro con Asher fue aumentar su resolución de dar a Kurome una muerte rápida.

"Entonces ahora nos centraremos en Bolic." Dijo Leone lo que probablemente haría.

"Si pero incluso con la pérdida de uno de sus miembros aun quedan cuatro Jaegers incluido Esdeath." Dijo Susanoo como no podían confiarse y mantenerse concentrados en el objetivo.

"Si llegar hasta Bolic con ella de por medio no será sencillo." Advirtio Najenda como sin duda un sacrificio iba a ser necesario para detenerla el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran darle el golpe de gracia y escapar a fin de cuentas la misión era matar a Bolic no a Esdeath una vez lo mataran tendrían que ser rápidos en el escape pero ella estaba preparada con la carta del triunfo de Susanoo Manifestación del Magatama aunque eso significara su muerte pero estaba preparada todos los estaban por el futuro país que querían lograr.

 **Pero el pasado ya fue escrito y no se puede borrar**.

* * *

 **En un cementerio**

Asher se quedo allí era un prado verde lleno de lapidas de gente enterrada y allí de pie estaba el mirando las tumbas.

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil pero su mente estaba en otro lugar viviendo ese momento lo recordaba no pasaba ni un solo día sin que se atormentara de ese día grabado en su memoria en cada célula de su ser cada segundo, cada minuto no necesitaba saber la hora por que todas las horas eran lo mismo siempre lo recordaba todo hasta el último detalle.

La cara de los soldados las tres bestias el viento, los fragmentos de hielo clavándose en él derritiéndose en su pierna, la punta de la botas de Esdeath sobre su espalda.

La sensación de estar quieto impotente viendo morir a su madrastra que no lo trato mal pese a ser un bastardo, la cara horror de su hermana al ver a su madre morir.

Y ese momento esas palabras diciéndoles a sus hombres que podían divertirse, quieto e impotente viendo a posiblemente la persona más importante de su vida siendo violada pidiendo ayuda mientras el brillo de sus ojos de apagaba, su hermoso rostro manchado hasta que finalmente fue arrancado de su cara dejando su hermoso rostro el algo horrible y ese momento esa mujer extendiendo su mano hacia ella hay los segundo se volvieron horas mientras lentamente vio el hielo envolverla cubriendo todo su cuerpo poco a poco mientras miraba con horror pidiendo a su hermano ayuda que solo puedo quedarse quito y ver morir a la persona que más le importaba en este mundo toda ilusión de que podía salvarse se disipo cuando su cuerpo fue hecho pedazos por esa mujer no dejando más que trozos de lo que una vez fue su hermana que un año después se desvaneció no quedando ningún rastro como si nunca hubiera existido como si nunca hubiera sido nada.

Y entonces me invadió un odio como nunca había sentido todo se desvaneció nada mas todos los buenos recuerdos se desvanecieron no quedando más que esa imagen de ella dándole el golpe de gracia, solo queriendo la muerte de la persona que le arrebato la persona que más le importaba en este mundo.

Pero no podía hacer nada contra ella ni cambiar lo que había pasado se quebró ese día porque sabía que nunca tendría oportunidad contra ella que nunca moriría por su mano y entonces apareció su verdugo y le quito lo único que le quedaba por perder y ahora no queda nada, nada más que odio.

* * *

 **De noche**

Se transformo en cuervo y alzo el vuelo surcando el cielo nocturno acercándose a su destino.

Unos guardias estaban patrullando en la puerta trasera de la mansión de Bolic.

El guardia bostezo mientras seguía avanzando con su arma en su mano. "¿Crees que es cierto que el Night Raid planea atacarnos?" Pregunto a su compañero pero no hubo respuesta.

"Oye." Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Asher a espaldas de su compañero mientras mientras sus manos sobre su cabeza giraban bruscamente rompiendo el cuello con su cuerpo cayendo mas rapido de lo que él pudo apuntar Asher ya le estaba apuntando con el subfusil sostenido con una sola mano.

"Si me disparas se oirá." Le advirtió en un vano intento dado que la respuesta de Asher fue presionar el gatillo las balas volaron impactando en su carne atravesándolas alojándose en su carne abriendo los agujeros para facilitar la salida de la sangre, alguna que otra clavándose en el hueso ahogando los pulmones sintiendo el dolor de los impactos para caer muerto al suelo de espaldas.

" _Por supuesto ese es el plan."_ Dijo Asher mientras apuntaba al cielo y vaciaba el cargador. _"Ese es el plan que sepan que voy."_

Asher cambia a forma de cuervo y vuelve a surcar el cielo _"Yo estoy solo en esta cruzada, el Ejercito Revolucionario y El Imperio tienen cientos de subordinados dividíos y varios grupos y los más notables son El Night Raid y Los Jaegers dos escuadrones de usuarios teigu, pero esa es mi ventaja soy un extra ellos son los actores principales y están en bandos opuesto luchando entre si."_

Asher pasa al siguiente grupo cambia a su forma humana en el aire cayendo bocabajo coloca su manos sobre la cabeza de otros de los guardias con su manos desencajando el cuello y lo usa como escudo mientras es disparado por otro de los guardias cuando está a la distancia perfecta lo tira con el guardia esquivando con Asher atravesándolo después de alterar su mano.

Otro de los guardias se acerca con su espada Asher agarra su cruz y avanza hacia él, el guardia intenta desciende su espada con Asher agarrando su cruz en un agarre inverso chocando hojas con más fuerza rompiendo el bloqueo y con su mano libre clavar su hoja oculta en el costado del riñón del guardia que se encoge de dolor.

Asher salta de espaldas y golpea con una chilena en su oponente que cae al suelo mientras Asher aterriza de pie. _"Lo primero que pensaran es que se trata del Night Raid."_

* * *

 **Mansión de Bolic**

"¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Están atacando por el patio trasero!" Dijo un miembro de la guardia advirtiendo a Bolic un hombre adulto, alto, con el pelo castaño oscuro en punta, ojos marrones y una barba. Viste el uniforme de sacerdote del Camino de la Paz.

y a Esdeath algo que sorprendió a Bolic.

"¡Están Atacando!" Dijo conmocionado en contraste con la tranquilidad de Esdeath.

" _¿Ya?"_ pensó la general imperial como había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto. _"Por la parte trasera si son el Night Raid probablemente se trate de una distracción pero..."_

* * *

 **Vuelta con Asher**

Asher asesto un puñetazo en la cara con su otro brazo sosteniendo la cruz soltó un cruzado utilizando ganando la apertura para que su hoja oculta atravesara el cuello de su oponente cuello. _"Es tan obvio que ataquen por la retaguardia que pensara que es una distracción."_

* * *

 **Vuelta con Esdeath**

" _Esto simplemente es algo que no cuadra con la forma de actuar de Najenda demasiado pronto Run ya confirmo que el Night Raid estaba aquí con su enfrentamiento con Akame pero como ambos salieron vivos del mismo modo ellos confirmaron que nosotros también estábamos aquí."_ Pensó Esdeath como esto simplemente no encajaba ella y Najenda se conocían y sabía que lo más peligroso de su antigua camarada era su mente estratégica y por eso lo sabía ella no atacaría hasta tener toda la información disponible y haber barajado varias opciones esto simplemente era demasiado repentino.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Asher**

Asher salto descendiendo su pierna contra oponente inconsciente _"Quitando a los demonios de Rakshasa tiene a tres usuarios teigu."_ Asher despego el látigo y comenzó golpeo al otro guardia con las púas aferrándose a la carne para ser arracadas de cuajo.

Y pasar al siguiente con una serie de rápidos movimientos saltando hacia él hundiendo la hoja en él.

El otro se dio la vuelta solo para que Asher hiciera un barrido de piernas haciéndole caer agarrando su cruz y hundiéndola por debajo de la mandíbula atravesándola y levantar con el mango levantarla con la dos mano y estampar el cuerpo contra el piso donde quedo inerte nada más con sangre. _"Tan obvio que es un distracción que apostara uno en la parte delantera ante un posible ataque."_

* * *

 **Vuelta con Esdeath**

" _No digo que no sea una posibilidad de un ataque pero si retiramos a los que vigilan la parte delantera que es la más vigilada nuestra vanguardia se convertirá en nuestra retaguardia."_ Esdeath seguía meditando pero esto seguía sin cuadrarle.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Asher**

Asher acabo con otra serie de guardias pero aun quedaba uno que había mantenido la distancia.

Holimaca era un hombre alto y delgado. Vestía un traje blanco con una camisa de color negro y sin corbata. También llevaba gafas de sol y estaba fumando un cigarrillo, mientras sobre su hombro descansaba una guadaña.

"Solo uno." Menciono al ver solo a Asher y a nadie más como ningún guardia había logrado escapar de él no había nadie que pudiera confirmar el número. "Bueno no importa te despedazare con mi teigu."

" _Ella entonces se verá obligada a salir pero sabrá que posiblemente se trate del Night Raid por lo que dejara a los otros dos vigilando a la persona que tiene que proteger y ella vendrá a mí."_ Dijo Asher mientras cogía su cruz presuponiendo que ella saldría a su encuentro su ansia de lucha era conocida no se resistiría a la oportunidad de una batalla y él se la daría la ultima de su vida.

Asher cambio el agarre de la cadena desplegando su látigo y envolviéndoselo alrededor de su propio brazo con la púas clavándose en su propio brazo fluyendo sangre a través de los filos que habían atravesando la carne.

Asher lanzo su cruz con la cadena saliendo con el agarrándola clavando mas pues en su mano mientras lo lanzo con Holimaca bloqueando con su guadaña.

Asher tiro de la de la cadena ignorando el dolor de las púas y corrió hacia él.

Holimaca cargo con su guadaña y salto agarrando en mango con las dos manos encogido ligeramente buscando el corte horizontal, Asher retrajo la cadena.

Asher salto esquivando la hoja de la guadaña aterrizando su pie en la hoja para darse la vuelta mientras agarra parte de la cadena que había salido cuando utilizaba la cruz para agarrarla y pasarla por el cuello de Holimaca tras quedar a su espalda.

El sintió las púas atravesando la carne de cuello dañando su garganta mientras Asher lo estrangulaba hasta que soltó la última bocana de aire mientras su víctima luchaba por liberarse inútilmente mientras cada vez había menos aire para respirar pero Asher no quiso perder el tiempo y acerco su palma lo bastante para sacar su hoja oculta clavando la en su cuello aprovechando para poder agarrarlo y partirle el cuello.

Asher agarro su guadaña antes de cogerla y partirla en dos.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Esdeath**

Esdeath vio como Bolic se echaba al suelo y se aferraba a su pierna "¡Por Favor protéjame!" Dijo desesperado aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La general no se molesto en ocultar su disgusto ante lo patética que era la escena "Patético, mantén la cabeza alta y actúa con valentía como haces siempre." Dijo mientas levantaba su pierna para pisar su cara con la punta de tacón de sus botas. "No saldré de la mansión por mucho que te preocupes." Dijo Esdeath tanto si era una distracción o no el objetivo del Night Raid era asesinar a Bolic si lograba mantenerlo con vida sería la derrota del Night Raid por lo que para asegurarse debía quedarse con él para prevenir riesgos.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Asher**

Asher siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente alguien se metió en su camino cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de la mansión prácticamente viendo las luces.

"Por fin apareces Night Raid." Dijo Wave saliendo a su encuentro con el viento ondean su chaqueta y bufanda mientras con su mano derecha se aflojo su bufando dejando expuesto su cuello con mano derecha sostenía su arma con su otra mano sobre su hombro portaba una espada corta negra con guardamanos y una borla de eslabones de cadena en la empuñadura. "Yo seré tu oponente." Dijo con sus ojos determinados avanzando hasta plantarse delante de Asher.

" _Me equivoque esto fue algo que no me esperaba pensaba que era una amante de la batalla y la violencia pero fue pragmática sabe que el objetivo del Night Raid es Bolic y se impide que lo maten fallaran en su misión además quedándose con él se asegura de que para matarlo tenga que pasar por ella independientemente del camino de ese modo no importa por donde ataques ella te estará esperando."_ Dijo Asher admitiendo que había juzgado mal a el carácter de Esdeath y no era general solo por su fuerza.

"Ven asesino, no dejare que dañes a nadie más ni mates a mas compañeros míos." Dijo mientras colocaba su espada enfrente con un agarre horizontal con su hoja apuntando a Asher terminaba aquí iba a vengarlos a Bols, Seryu y a Koro pese a ser una teigu, no iba a permitir que volvieran a herir a Kurome o cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Wave clavo su espada en el suelo "¡GRAND CHARIOOOOOOOOOT!" chillo mientras a su espalda aparecía una bestia peligrosa con una armadura negra y su ojos se volvían azul brillante y adquiría un estigma remplazando sus pupilas.

Asher ataco con su cadena con Wave saltando hacia atrás mientras la armadura se ensamblaba poco a poco hasta completarse la transformación.

El cuerpo de Wave ahora estaba envuelto en una armadura negra de cuerpo entero con un caparazón de defensa fantasmagórica alrededor de sus hombros hasta los codos.

" _Es como Incursio."_ Dijo Asher mirando la armadura que tenía delante esto era malo. _"Pero es peor dependía de que saliera en campo abierto tenía más margen del maniobra y terreno para moverme, pero si esta dentro tendrá la ventaja del espacio cerrado eso ahora no importa si quiero tener una oportunidad tengo que deshacerme de él rápido."_

Wave adopto su postura poniendo delante su pierna derecha retrasando la izquierda dejándola atrás bajando ligeramente la derecha cerrada alzando la izquierda manteniendo el brazo flexionado.

Asher simplemente sujeto su cruz de combate ambos mirándose.

 **No hay distinciones en la dulce y cruel melodía de la venganza.**

 **Victimas:30 Quedan:4**


End file.
